The True Imprint
by WhiteWolfePrincess10
Summary: What if Jake's True Imprint wasn't Reneemse? A/U and OOC. Full summary inside. Rated M just in case because of language,some violance and everything, possible lemons :
1. Summary

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating any of my stories for a while I had a lot going on and wasn't near a computer. I am letting everyone know that I will be away the rest of the week so it will give me time to work on ALL of my stories and then I can update lots of chapters when I come back :) in the mean time I am starting another new story. I normally do Jake/Bella stories but this one was an idea from a friend of mine and she told me to use my creative mind and come up with a story for it, so I am trying it. This is a Jacob story but he is not with Bella. I have a video on my Profile for a preview of it. Now in this story Jake is 19 and it's A/U and a bit OOC. I don't own anything but the characters and idea that I made up. Here is the Summary for this story. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The True Imprint<strong>

What if Jacob's true imprint wasn't Reneemse? He has a bond to her but he sees her as nothing more then a sister. Bella and her are everything to him right now and as he sees it nothing will change that. Until now, when a new family moves to the rez. His whole world turns upside down when he meets a stubborn, crazy haired girl that has an attitude and love for cars named Ariana. He can't help but be mesmerized by her bright blue eyes. What happens when this girl turns out to be his True Imprint? Jacob becomes confused as to what is happening since he thinks he has already imprinted on Nessie. Ariana quickly becomes his whole world but she gets a little suspicious when he always has to take off and leave when he goes to see the Cullen's and talks about Bella and Nessie. What will Bella think when she finds out Jake found his real imprint and isn't around much anymore like he has always been? Will she be happy it wasn't really her daughter or will she be jealous that this new girl is taking up all of Jacob's time? Little does Jake know that Ariana and her family have a huge secret that they hide and also they have a huge hate for vampires. What will happen when Jake finally decided to take Ariana to meet Bella, Nessie and the rest of the Cullen's? What happens when he finally finds out when she has been hiding from him since he met her? On top of everything that is going on, Alice sees that the Volturi is going to be coming back again.


	2. CH 1 Meeting her and Confused

**Here is the first chapter to The True Imprint. I will be doing a lot of updating with in the next day or 2 so there might be a 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter of this up too. :) You never know. The playlist for this is in my profile. The songs for this chapter are numbers 1-4.**

**Chapter 1-Meeting her and Confused**

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

"Ariana! Come on we have to get going now if we want to get all this stuff in the house before dark!" my brother yells to me. I sigh and take one last look around my old room. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk outside taking me keys out of my pocket. I walk over to my amazing truck and open the door. I jump up to get into it. I put the keys in the ignitions and dig my IPod and my phone out of my bag then set it on the back seat since my front seat is occupied with 2 ever growing fluff balls. Demon and Dakota, my 2 huskies I found one night abandoned in the woods. I put them both on their heads. The both have squished themselves in the seat so they can both see out the window. My brother walks over to me as I shut my door, so I roll down the window. "Ok I have set your GPS just in case but follow me ok? And Keep your phone on..." he says to me.

"Yes, yes I know Aden! For the 100th time! You don't need to remind me, remind chatterbox back there." I say pointing to my sister Ava who is wrapped around her boyfriend who has her pinned to her car. I roll my eyes and I hear our brother grown. He walks over breaking it up telling her we have to go. He walks back towards his car and stops at my window again.

"And no lip from you Ari, remember I am bigger and stronger and can take you down." He says trying to look intimidating and I just roll me eyes as he walks to his truck.

"Yeah but I am faster by far!" I yell out and then I turn on my iPod as he looks at me and says something. "What sorry can't hear you." I say as I start my truck. I smile and giggle a little as he just scowls at me and gets in his truck. He starts his car and I hear my sister start hers as well. I take one last look around and then we are off on the long drive ahead of us.

My name is Ariana Rose Soloman. I'm 18 years old, and I am anything but normal. My older brother Aden, who is 23 and my twin sister Ava are all I have. Our mom died and our dad…well I don't consider him a real father, left us, a few times and hasn't come back since, thank god for that. We are all half Native American, Quileute to be exact and half I have no idea. All I know about my dad is that he was Quileute and an ass hole. But I'll get to that later. Our mom didn't know anything about her family, she was adopted and didn't find anything out about her family before she died. My brother has spent the last few years searching around to find a new place for us to live. The memories here are just too painful and we all need to start over somewhere new, and start a new life. We are moving to La Push, Washington to the Quileute Reservation. Aden hasn't told us much about it but he said it is very beautiful there and all the people are very nice. I didn't care if we moved to Antarctica as long as we got away from where we were living. I will still keep in touch with the friends that I did have but that's it. I didn't have many friends because I was an outcast. I didn't care though. I like being different. I think it's funny watching some of the older people looks at me weird because I wear tons of black and bright colors, my hair is black and hot ass pink streaks, I'm very short, I have some tattoos, I wear lots of black eyeliner, I most times add stars by my eyes too, studded belts, vans, etnies, yeah anything that stands out like that it's all me. Now my sister is a bit different, she has a bit of the same style only she doesn't have any wild colors in her hair just black and blonde, she is more of a girly girl, not as heavy on the eyeliner as I am, is actually popular, and always gets the guys , We are fraternal twins. We kind of look a like in many ways but you can tell us apart. See she was the quiet one that always listened and did what she was told, even was on the swim team when we were in school. Me on the other hand I am the rebel and love to goof around. I love to do risky things have since I was little. I have freaked out my brother many times and still do from time to time. I have had a few broken bones but still laughed in the end one way or another. My brother is extremely protective of us, especially me. He has been since he saw my dad hitting me when I was little. Ava never really got hit because she was always with mom at the time. When I was 13 my dad was drunk and mad, I had done something stupid that day and I just ticked him off even more and he started fighting with me…lets just say it ended badly. My brother came into the middle of it, me covered in blood and my dad yelling at me. He knocked my dad out and took me out of the house. After that we hadn't seen my dad until I was 16, mom was at work and Ava was there this time but she only has a small scar above her left eye. I got into another fight with him only this time I was way stronger but it didn't end well either. My mom moved us around a lot to get away but she would always see him once in a while when we were out so we would move again. But 2 years ago mom died and that is when Aden set out to find a better place for us to live where dad wouldn't find us and we could start over. So my life sounds crazy right? Oh and I didn't mention the other part, we can change into animals too! We manly like to just shift to wolves but we can take the shape of a black panther and a coyote you can't tell us apart that well as coyotes or panthers except for our eyes. The wolves are easy to tell apart. We all look different but have some kind of black coloring. Except me I am all black and white. We never tell anyone about that stuff. We would end up in some lab somewhere if we did. We also have a HUGE hate for vampires, because my mom and baby brother was killed by a crazy one. I almost got bit but I left a nice scar along his arm and face. If I ever find that vamp I'll kill it. I just hope everything will just work out this time.

I look over at the two sleeping fluff balls on my front seat and smile. My babies, I found then when I was out as a wolf one night. They started to follow me around and I picked them both up and took them home and begged to keep them. Aden didn't really have a problem with is when he saw them get very protective of me. Aden taught them a little more so that when he was gone I was safe. We stop off for gas and I look at my phone. I tap on the screen to check the time. Only one more hour and we will be at our new home.

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

I leave Sam's house with 2 extra muffins I snuck. I head home and do a few things for my mom. I come out to head to Jake's when I am done and I look over and see 2 trucks and a car in the drive way across the street. I see a guy moving stuff into the house that kind of looks like one of us just not as dark. I hear yips and whines but don't see anything. I see 2 girls walk out to the trucks to get more boxes. The taller of the two girls walk back inside. I decide to be nice and walk over and introduce myself. The short girl climbs up into the huge black truck to untie more boxes. She is gorgeous! She has very long black hair with hot pink streaked through it from what I can see. Hmm that's different, I think. I walk up the driveway a little "Uh hi." I say. The girl turns around looks at me. Then two dogs jump in front of her and growls at me baring there teeth. "Whoa." I say jumping back a little. She jumps down landing between them.

"Boys knock it off! No one is hurting me." she says to them and they immediately stop and look at her. Jumping on her and licking her face. She stands up fully and looks at me. "Sorry about that they are a bit protective of me." I see now that she has a strand of blue and purple on each side of her hair as well towards the bottom.

"I can see that, it's ok though I sort of came over here unannounced any ways. I'm Embry Call, I like across the street." I say holding out my hand to her.

"Ariana Soloman," she says shaking my hand. Then the man I saw before comes over by us and pets the one dog on the head.

"I heard them growling what was all the fuss about?" he asks then looks at me.

"That would be me, I think they thought I was going to hurt her, I just came over to introduce myself, and I live across the street. If I didn't do it myself my mom would have dragged me later." I laugh a little. They both do too.

"I am Aden Soloman," he says extending his hand to me. I shake it.

"I'm Embry Call." I tell him.

"Nice to meet you, you are already met my sister Ariana, and these two brats." He says looking down at the dogs.

"My chatterbox of a sister is in the house talking more then helping." Ariana says.

"Ok cool, you guys just get here?" I ask looking at all the boxes.

"No sadly we got here like 3 hours ago, but with just us doing like all the work it tends to take longer." Aden says.

"Hey if you want I was just off to my friend's house and I could as them if they would like to help. They wouldn't mind." I offer.

"Sure thanks that would be a huge help that way I can finish painting the walls." Aden says.

"Ok cool I will be right back." I say and I walk back towards my house. I plan to head towards Jake's when I run into Quil.

"Hey man where were you I was sitting waiting." He says walking over to me.

"I was talking to the new neighbors and Dude there is two hot girls over there. I didn't really get a good look at the one but the other is hot. I offered us to help them get done before it gets dark. I wonder if Jake will like one of these girls." I say to him.

"You know he is so hung up on Bella still and is always over there with Nessie. I highly doubt that he will." Quil says.

"Well it was worth the thought." I say and look over towards the house. "Look right there! Those are the two girls." I point them out as I see them walk to the trucks the one I didn't see well still chatting away on a phone.

"WOW they are hot. Let's go get Jake!" he says and we run off to Jake's hoping he is home from the Cullen's house already. We bust through the front door.

"Hey Jake" I say walking in.

"Don't you guys knock ever?" he says to us.

"Nope, hey there is this new family moving in across the street from me with two hot girls! And I offered for us to all help them out so they can get finished before dark." I say quickly.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

"Wait what?" I ask looking at them both.

"Just come on and you will see." He says dragging me out the door. We walk down towards his house and across the street I see the new neighbors he was talking about. I see 3 cars in the driveway. A red Dodge 1500 Ram, a black Pontiac GTO, and a Huge black F250. "Now there are 2 girls and the older brother." Embry says. We start to walk over.

"I am guessing that big black truck is the brothers." Quil says as we walk up the driveway. I glace over the truck as we get close to it.

"Actually that is my truck." I hear a girl's voice come from behind me. We all whip around to see who it came from. I see this gorgeous girl standing there with very long black hair with pink streaks throughout it and few random blue and purple towards the bottom. She has on a black ribbed tank top on, ripped jeans and vans. She is very tiny and very short, I would say maybe 5'1".

"That huge thing is yours!" Quil says.

"Yep." She says and smiles. WOW she has the most beautiful smile.

"Ariana, this is my friends Quil Altera and Jacob Black" Embry says pointing us out.

"Nice to meet you all." She says about to look up at me but then she turns around to look as someone is walking towards us. He's a bit older looking then the Ariana, and kind of looks like Sam a little and is built like us.

"You must be Embry's friends, I'm Aden" he says extending his hand to us both.

"I'm Quil." Quil says shaking his hand first.

"And I'm Jacob." I say shaking his hand. _Hmm he is kind of warm like us_. I think to myself.

"And you have already met my baby sis here." He says putting his hand on her head and ruffling up her hair a little.

"Really Aden?" she says her hair all over her face now as she looks up at him. He laughs.

"My other sis, Ava is somewhere around here." He says.

"Yeah on the phone still!" Ariana says leaning against her truck running a hand through her hair to just straighten it out.

"Yeah, well because she was so OCD this won't be too hard all the boxes are labeled to what room they go into and she taped little signs on the bedroom doors when she claimed her room. Oh and put them in the center of the rooms we still have to finish painting" Aden explains to us, then grabs some boxes and heads inside. Ariana jumps up to climb into the bed of her truck to get some boxes. Embry, Quil and I walk towards the truck to do the same. Quil and I go towards the side that she is on. As soon as I get close to getting a box I hear growling and two dogs that look like wolves at first jump out in front of us separating a us from Ariana. Crouched down and teeth bared at us. We both jump back a little.

"Whoa!" we both say not expecting that.

"That's what I said earlier." Embry says grabbing a few boxes and walking over by us. I hear Ariana growl to her self. _'Wow that was hott!'_ I think to myself as she jumps down off the side of the truck landing silently with ease in between the dogs. I see now that they are just huskies. She kneels between then and grabs both there collars and pulls them towards her face. "Dakota! Demon! Knock it off! They are friends, no one is hurting me!" she says letting go of them and tapping there muzzles. They both start licking her face jumping on her a little trying to suck up.

"Sorry they really are nice once they get to know you not out to get me. You should have no problem with them now" she says. "Now go bug Ava or something." She says then they run off into the house. She stands up and waits like she is listening for something. Then we hear a bang from in the house like someone fell.

"OHH! ARIANA!" we hear another girl yell.

Ariana laughs, "Never fails." She says turning around. Quil grabs some boxes and follow behind Embry into the house. I walk over to get some and accidently bump into Ariana.

"Sorry" we both say. I look at her, she turns and smiles. She looks up into my eyes. 'Her bright blue eyes are so beautiful' I think as I freeze in place as I look into them. Everything else in the world just stops and fades away. I see nothing else but her. I see a glimpse of her chasing two little girls down the beach and she looks back at me and smiles, her bright blue eyes shining bright. I hear someone clear there throat. I blink and we both look to see who it was. Embry and Quil standing there starting at us. She blushes, takes her boxes and heads inside. Embry and Quil come up to me.

"Dude how is that possible?" Embry says.

"Yeah you imprinted on Nessie, we all saw it in your head." Quil says.

"I don't know, but it did just happen. Man I am confused now." I say grabbing some boxes and going inside. We continue to take boxes inside putting them in the center of the rooms like they asked since they still have to paint. I can't stop staring at her when I pass her or see her as we help out. _Man this I am going to have to talk to dad about this._ After a while we are almost done when Ariana calls to us.

"Hey guys hang on a second." She says coming outside dragging her sister behind her.

"Since she has been to busy talking on the phone to meet you guys I brought her to you. This is my twin sister Ava." She says moving aside so we can see her. She is much taller then Ariana, has long hair but way shorter then Ariana's and it'd just black and some blonde in it.

"Twins?" we all say at once causing them both to laugh.

"Yes twins." Ava says.

"But you don't look alike that much." Quil says.

"That's because we are fraternal twins." Ariana says to Quil. She keeps glancing at me. I smile a bit at her. She blushes and looks away towards her sister. "..Ava this is Jacob, Quil and Embry." She points to each of us.

"Hey." Ava says looking over each of us.

"Hey" we all answer back. She stops on Embry and I see her staring at him. I look back at him and see him doing the same thing. I think to myself 'No way' Ariana stands there looking between the two a little confused. I walk up to Embry and snap my figures in front of his face.

"Em" I say and he shakes his head and looks at me.

"Uh anyways it was nice to meet you all…" Ava says and heads back into the house. Once Ariana walks away I look at Embry.

"You too?" I say to him

"Yeah, I guess so." He says shrugging his shoulders. We finish up the last few boxes taking them into the house.

"Well that was the last few." I say as Aden and Ariana walk into the room.

"Really? Thanks for all the help. Don't think we would have got done before dark if you didn't help. It was great meeting you all too." Aden says.

"No problem, it was great to meet you all too. Oh we are having a big bonfire and everything tomorrow on First Beach. It's an all day thing too from like 3 to when ever. Lots of food and everything, you should all come." I say.

"Ok sure we will come." Aden says.

"Could the boys come with us?" Ariana asks motioning to the dogs playing in the yard.

"Sure." I say. She smiles and walks over to them. I can here her sort of baby talking to them about going to the beach tomorrow and I hear them jumping up getting excited.

"And if you need help with anything else don't hesitate to ask one of us. I live just across the street and Jake here lives not far down either." Embry says. I look over at Aden again.

"Ok, will do and thanks again." he says. "See you all tomorrow." He says and walks away. We start to walk down the driveway. I hear grunts and growls and I look over to see Ariana on the ground wrestling with the two dogs, Laughing and having fun. It makes me smile seeing that.

"Come on lover boy lets go" Embry says grabbing my arm and dragging me away and out of my thoughts. I head towards my house and walk inside.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

After the guys leave I get up and brush myself off from playing with the boys and I go inside to start painting. Aden has already painted the base colors on all the walls. I open the paint to finish the stripes. I stir it as the boys run into the room. The jump around getting some pink paint paw prints on the floor. "OUT!" I yell at them and they go running out of the room. I look at the paw print on the floor and I get an idea. I finish taping and painting the stripes and I take my plain black run, hot pink and white paints outside to the back yard. I run and get a paint pan and come back. I lay out the rug flat.

"Ari what on earth are you doing?" Aden asks standing in the doorway.

"The boys gave me an idea. Can you grab me a small paint brush I forgot it." I ask looking at him. He rolls his eyes and goes back inside. I get up and walk over to the trees. I pull my clothes off and shift into my wolf. I walk back over and dip my paws in the paint and jump onto the rug jumping around making paw prints.

"ARIANA!" I stop and look up to see Aden. "Seriously! Someone could see you!" I roll my eyes at him and dip my paws again and walk around till I am happy with it. Then I stand besides the run looking at it. I smile a wolfy grin liking it. "Only you would think this up." He says shaking his head. "How will you get the pink of your paws?" I look at him then the hose, then back to him again. "Oh so you expect me to do it?" he says. I nod and he sighs then laughs. He walks over and grabs the house and points them at my paws. Most of it comes off but looks like I am stuck with pink paws for a while. _COOL!_ I think. Then Aden sprays me with the hose getting me all wet. I swat the hose away then I shake soaking him. I laugh and run to the trees. I shift back and change into my clothes. I walk back out laughing.

"If it wasn't still light out I would have shifted and tackled you." He says whipping his face off.

"Well you shouldn't have sprayed me." I say back. I walk over to the rug and I take the white paint and brush and paint little stars randomly all over it. Then I paint 'Wolf Girl' in the center of it. "Hey Aden?" I say as he is about to walk inside. He stops and looks at me. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure sis, anything." He says.

"Ok earlier when the guys were here helping, when I first looked into Jacobs eyes something happened. I'm not sure what it was but if felt like nothing else in the world mattered to me, like I was complete. All I saw was him. Then I saw something with two little girls on a beach with me and I don't know I'm just sort of confused. And I feel like I don't want to be away from him but I just met him. It's hard to explain but do you know what it is?" I tell him.

"Hmm…I don't know…I can try and do some research again but not sure if I will find anything." He says.

"I felt like that too, but with out the little girls." Ava says from behind him. "But not with Jacob with, I think Embry."

"Hmm ok well let me look some things up. Are you still going to paint the walls in the rooms tonight?" he says to me.

"Yes I am done here I need to let this dry." I say getting up closing the paint. "Oh and can we go explore around here after dark pleaseeeeeee" I beg.

He sighs, "Fine after dark but don't go too far. I suggest panther tonight harder to see if someone is out there." He says walking into the house. I clean up and head inside to finish my room. I let it dry a bit longer and I move on to Ava's room. They go to the store before it's too late to get some food. I let her wall dry and I work on Aden's. I bounce back and forth from room to room to get it all done. I finish all 3 bedrooms and doors and then I head to the living room. I sketch it out and start panting it. It's starting to get late. They come home bringing in all the stuff they bought, which was a lot since we can easily eat so much. I finish the main pictures I just need to add the details, which I can do tomorrow. I clean up all my stuff and put it away in the garage. "Are you done already?" Aden asks.

"Yes, except the living room I have to add all the details tomorrow. But your rooms are done." I say as they both run for there rooms. "Wow that is awesome! I love it" Ava yells from her room.

"Yeah this is really cool." Aden says coming out. I help them put everything away and then walk back to my room. I smile looking around at my black and pink walls with white stars all around. I turn my black lights on and it all glows. I turn them back off and start to set up my room. With the speed and strength I have I get it how I want it in no time. I hang my black lights up on the ceiling, along with my glowing stars. I hang up my very comfy hammock that Aden had bolted hooks into the wall for. I make my bead and put my clothes and everything away, adding my extra pillows and things to the hammock and then I step back and look around and smile. I put the boy's bed on the floor, which is just a huge bean bag pillow, at the end of my bed even though they get in my bed anyways. Last thing to add is the rug. I go and get it putting it in the middle of the floor. I go and get Ava and we head outside. We strip down once inside the trees and leave our clothes close to a tree then shift. We both run around racing each other for a little but then we both separate and go off on our own.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I walk into my house, "Hey dad you busy? I need to talk about something. I think I have a problem." I say walking in and sitting down, Quil and Embry right behind me.

He sets down his book and look at me. "No I'm not busy, what is your problem."

"I just imprinted again! Only this time it felt stronger and I saw different things." I say.

"I'm not sure that is possible son. Didn't you imprint on Bella's daughter?" he says.

"Yes I swear I did. But I didn't see any of the stuff I did just now with Redeems. I felt bonds formed between Nessie and I but nothing like this." I say.

"What did you see this time?" He asks.

"Well everything else in the world faded away and there was just her. She was all that mattered to me. Then I saw a glimpse of a future with two little girls running around. I can't explain anything else but it just felt so much more. I was thinking about the others imprints and it even strong then theirs all combined." I explain to him.

"Hmm this is something. I will need to look more into this. Who was it that you imprinted on?" he says.

"She just moved here, across from Embry. Her name is Ariana." I say.

"Oh, her brother must be Aden then, He has been coming here for visits in the past, to find more out about the reservation." He tells me.

"You knew they were moving here?" I ask.

"Yes, anything else happen besides that?" he asks.

"Besides almost getting attacked by Ariana's two huskies, Embry imprinted on her twin sister Ava." I tell him.

"Wow really? Well I am happy for you." he says picking up his book. I get up to go eat before patrol. "And son," he says. I look at him. "Don't freak out, I will figure this out. In the mean time I say go and get to know her more. I will look into this more while you are on patrol."

"Ok, I invited them to the Bonfire tomorrow" I tell him

"Good." He says and I walk away. I grab something quick to eat then the 3 of us are out the door. We get to the woods and phase.

"_Hey Sam anything new?"- Jacob_

"_Actually yes but it's not a leech, I don't know what it is. I have smelled it before but never found out what it was. See if you guys can track it down."- Sam_

"_Ok"- Jacob_

"_You imprinted again!"-Sam _

"_Yeah, weird right? I'm so confused. Dad is looking into it though."-Jacob_

"_And you too Embry?"-Sam_

"_Yep!"-Embry_

"_Ok we will all talk later, go follow that trail."- Sam_

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I run around in the dark jumping and climbing things. I silently focus on Ava's mind blocking mine off to her. I am the sneakiest, and fastest out of the 3 of us. I sneak over and climb up into a tree that is right behind where she is walking. I jump down pushing off the tree pouncing on her. I laugh as she jumps up to fight what ever got her. I'm rolling at this point.

"_ARI! What the hell!"- Ava_

"_I couldn't resist."- Ari_

She growls at me and attacks me. We roll around wrestling with each other.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

"_Hey Jake! I found the trail over here!"- Embry_

I run and catch up to where he and Quil are at. We hear growls from like cats or something. We stay hidden and inch closer and see two huge black cats rolling around wrestling or fighting.

"_What are they?"- Quil_

"_I think Black Panthers"- Jake_

"_HUGE ass black panthers!"- Embry_

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I pin her to the ground

"_Ha! Got you again!"- Ari_

"_Yeah, yeah I was distracted."- Ava_

"_Yeah sure."- Ari_

I let her up and I look away hearing something.

"_You hear that?...Ava?"- Ari_

A second later she pins me. I growl at her and bite her tail. She lets out a loud growl.

"_THAT HURT!"- Ava_

I laugh and run off.

"_Shouldn't have sneak attacked me!"- Ari_

"_Hey you started it!"- Ava_

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

We crawl closer, one of them jumps up and I growls I think at us.

"_Follow my lead, stay back unless I call."- Jake_

I jump out of the grass and growl, baring my teeth stopping in front the two huge cats. I only see one if them, it looks up at me scared then crouches down and growls. I inch closer to it.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I run off through the grass.

"_ARI HELP!"- Ava_

I stop and look through her mind and see the HUGE wolf thought her mind... I look around and see a big tree, I run and jump up into it seeing two other wolves behind it.

"_I'm coming Ava!"- Ari_

I jump down knocking both the other out of the way, and jumping off them to jump over the one standing in front of Ava. I growls and crouch down in front of the first wolf making it stop.

"_RUN AVA!"- Ari_

"_But Ari…"- Ava_

"_GO!"- Ari_

The wolf growls and comes at me as I swipe at it. She runs off and I start circling the wolf. It jumps at me and I dodge it but catch its side leaving a gash with my claws. It looks at it then at me and snarls lunging at me tackling me to the ground. We fight for a good few minutes. He scratches me pretty hard on my right side below my stomach a bit and he gets my neck too. I bite its paw and it's enough to distract him and I roll to my back and kick him off me towards a tree then I get up and take off into the woods as fast as I can.

"_Ari shift now!" – Ava _

I get close to her and I shift falling to the ground. My breathing still a bit heavy I stand up and throw my clothes on. Ava does the same.

"You ok Ari?" she asks looking at me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say looking over myself a little. I find 3 gashes on my right hip as I am pulling on my shorts. I pull them up over it and you can barely see it over the edge of them. I sigh thankful for that so Aden doesn't see. "We are not telling Aden about this." I tell her.

"Yeah I know he would flip out." Ava says as we head back to the house. We get there and walk inside.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I get thrown into a tree. I get up and look around to find the stupid cat but it's gone.

"_DAMN IT!"- Jake_

I shake off the dirt and stuff in my fur.

"_You ok Jake?"- Embry_

"_Yeah, I need to get to Sam's and tell him what we found. You go look for those cats. If you find them then howl."-Jake_

"_Ok"- Embry_

I run to Sam's, phase and walk in the house.

"You find the trail…" Sam starts to say.

"Jacob! What happened to your side?" Emily says to me. I look down and see the gashes on my side from the damn cat. It is already starting to heal.

"I'll be fine…" I start to say

"No sit now." She points to the chair and heads down the hall. I open my mouth to fight back. "NO! SIT!" she says from the hall. I look at Sam who just laughs.

"Better just listen, you know you will never win." He says. I shake my head and I sit down in the chair and Sam sits in the other across from me at the table.

"This is the reason I am here. We found the trail. It was to HUGE black cats, panthers I think. We found two of them. They looked like they were fighting or something then one of them I think growled at us. One of them ran off. I told Embry and Quil to stay back unless I called for them. But as soon as I started to get closer to the one the other came out of a tree, knocked Embry and Quil out of the way and then was defending the other cat. The one it was defending ran and I fought the other. I took a good scratch out of it but it got me too, we fought for a little while then it bit me and kicked me back to a tree then took off like a bat out of hell. I had Embry and Quil look around to see if they could find them and I came here. I am not sure if they are a threat to us or not, but they are nearly as big as us." I explain. Emily comes back and cleans my scratches up.

"Yeah and where they really that big?" he asks. I nod. "Ok well I need to talk to the elders about this and see if they know anything."

"You said you have smelled this before?" I ask.

"Yeah I have but like I said I never found out what it was." He says.

"Well if you have smelled it before then those cats have to be from around here or the bordering areas, like in Forks or something." I tell him.

"Yeah it used to be that I didn't smell it but once in a while but for the last few years it has been more and more frequent that I have smelled it. I was beginning to think it was nothing so I never bothered with it till tonight. It was stronger and it was everywhere." He says

"Ok well we will defiantly keep our eyes open for more." I say.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

"How was your run?" Aden asks as we walk in.

"…Fine, nothing much different from the other forests we have seen just a lot more space to run and climb." I say as I grab a bottle of water. "I am going to go hop in the shower and go to bed I'm beat from today, all the driving, unpacking, painting and the run." I say as I walk away to my room before I get questioned more. I grab my clothes for bed and my bath stuff and head into the bathroom. I shut and lock the door and look at myself in the mirror. Have a small cut on my face but I see it's hidden by my bangs and its healing already, it was so minor that it will be gone. I pull back my hair and I see scratches that run from the back of my neck to the side, they are pretty bad. I lay my hair back down over it and it covers it completely. _'Good'_ I think. I pull my clothes off carefully as I know I have the other scratches. I look at them in the mirror. 3 slightly long gashes that go from my hip down. I turn on the water to the shower and let it warm up. I grab the first aid kit from the cabinet and I start cleaning the wounds. They are so bad that they will leave scars. Oh well it will match the rest I have. I sigh. Most of our injuries heal fast but the worse they are they leave marks. Once I'm finished cleaning them I throw everything away and get in the shower. I wash up and get out quick. I throw on my little boy short underwear and matching tank top and I towel dry my hair. I look and see that the gashes my hip are all covered except for the tip of it so that is good I can hide it. I throw the towel into my basket as I walk into my room. I put my shower stuff away and lay back on my bed. I think about what happened tonight in the woods and this whole day. My thoughts start to wonder to Jacob again as I sit up and brush my hair. Thinking about how amazing his smile was and his eyes. I shake the thoughts from my head. Stop Ari you just met the guy. I sigh and put my brush down. I climb under the covers and pull the sheet up over me. I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I get back to the house and walk in.

"Hey son, what happened" he says pointing to my almost healed side. I explain everything to him then I go and make myself something to eat.

"Hmm that's interesting, especially if it has been here for a long time. I will have to look into that too and see what I can come up with. As for your imprinting situation, I think Renesmee is not your true imprint. The bond you share with her only felt like that. I think it is because the connection you have with Bella and for how close you were to her, and at the time you said that she was the only girl you saw. I have a feeling she will still need you in some way and that will be as a protective older brother. But the other girl…" he tries to think of her name.

"Ariana." I fill in for him

"Yes, Ariana, she is your true imprint." He says. "From what you told me earlier about how it was stronger and different from what you felt with Renesmee, and much stronger and very different from the others in the pack, she is the True Alpha's Imprint. She will help you become a better and stronger Alpha once you decide to step up. She is supposed to guide and protect you. As well as you protect her. There isn't much that I could find out about how she is suppose to protect you since she is human but I guess we will have to just go with it and find out." He explains.

"Yeah guess we will just have to wait and see. Well Bella will be happy that I didn't exactly imprint on her daughter." I say as I get up and get the food I made. I clean up once I am done and I head back to my room. I lay down on my bed my thoughts on the fight coming into my head again. Then they switch to Ariana, her bright sparkling blue eyes and cute smile. I fall asleep with that being the last thing I think of.

The next morning I get up and head to the Cullen's like I normally do. I knock on the door barely and it opens, Rosalie standing there.

"Mutt" she says

"Blondie." I say walking in past her. I walk towards the living room Nessie running to me. I pick her up into my arms.

"Hey cutie! Been good today?" I ask and she shakes her head yes.

"Hey Jake!" Bella says from behind me. Her eyes lighting up as she see's me.

"Hey Bells." I smile and give her a one armed hug since I have Nessie in the other.

"Well you look happier today, happiest I have seen you in a while.?" She says looking at me as she sits on the edge of the couch.

"No just the same as I am everyday." I lie.

"Liar, you are happier then normal." She says. "So spill. Tell me what has you oh so happy today."

"Ok well… uh I imprinted." I start to say as I put down Nessie.

"Ok yes I know that Jacob, on my daughter remember." She says.

"No, no. Yesterday on this girl in La Push." I tell her.

"Wait, that's not possible. I was sitting right here when I saw you imprint on Renesmee." She says crossing her arms across her chest.

"I thought I did, but when I saw this girl it was like so much more, and stronger. I can't explain it. I talked to dad last night and he said that Renesmee and I are bonded together yes but my true imprint, the True Alpha's Imprint is the girl I met yesterday. He said he has a feeling that you and Nessie will still really need me, but she is just not my real imprint is all. I will be like a very protective brother to her." I explain.

"So what you're saying is you thought you imprinted on Renesmee, but you didn't you just share some strong bond with her and you met your true imprint yesterday?" she says looking at me not sure if she believes me.

"Yes that is what I am saying." I tell her.

"He is telling the truth love." Edward says coming into the room. I block most my thoughts from him which I have gotten very good at. Only showing him certain things like me imprinting yesterday and bits of what dad said. He walks over to Bella and wraps his arms around her. I look away thinking a long time ago that should have been me. He hears that and kisses her neck a little. I roll my eyes and look out the window.

"Ok…Well then show is she and why isn't she with you or you with her? Is she like you?" she asks.

"Her name is Ariana, her, her brother and twin sister just moved here. She doesn't know about anything with me yet and I just met her yesterday. We have a pack bonfire today so I will see her then. No she isn't like me." I say.

"Oh I see." She says. I look at her still in Edwards arms and I walk away to go spend time with Nessie.

* * *

><p><strong>There is Chapter 1! Yay. I am typing Chapter 2 now so it will be up soon! :)<strong>


	3. CH 2 Beach & Bonfire

**Sorry guys this was suppose to be out right after Chapter 1 but I have not been home again. But while I was gone I kept writing. :) I know I haven't updated on Blinded from Real Love in while but I promise I will. I am just a little stuck at the moment. I promise I will update soon. **

**Here is Chapter 2. I don't own anything sadly. Just my story line and my characters. The songs for this are # 5 and # 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Beach &amp; Bonfire<strong>

(APOV)

I get up later then I wanted to. I get dressed throwing on some pink and black plaid shorts and a black and pink sports bra. I put a hair tie around my wrist for if I need to put up my hair. Not wanting to do it in the house with those scars on my neck. I lift my hair and look in my big mirror on my vanity and they are scared. A little smaller then they were but the lines still visible on my dark skin. I pull the edge of my shorts down a little to look and see the same thing with the scars on my hip. I fix my shorts and go and find some socks. I grab my black white and pink Nike's from my closet and put them on. I grab my IPod, which I painted pink, from the charger, and put it in the armband. I put it around my arm and head outside. I stretch out a little then I take off for a run. I run all the way down to the beach. I look around at everything, it's all very pretty here. I stretch me legs out a little against a rock. I feel a slight pull towards the beach for some reason. I throw my hair up in a messy ponytail, knowing I will end up taking it out 5 minutes from now. I change the song on my arm, Desperate by fireflight starts to play while I head down towards the water. I run along the waters edge, the cool breeze off the water brushing against my hot skin and through my long hair. Lost in my thoughts as I run.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I leave the Cullen's house and run towards home through the woods. I feel a pull towards the beach. I go towards First Beach and decided to see why and just go home that way. With my excellent hearing I hear faint music in the distance and my nose fills with the smell of coconut. I walk towards the tree line staying hidden. I see a girl running down the beach in pink and black shorts and a black and pink sports bra on with an armband around her arm. She has a tattoo across her lower back and at the base of her neck. I see something around her wrist, maybe a bracelet, I don't know. The girl stops and puts her hands on her knees resting then she reaches back taking her hair out of her ponytail and shakes it out. That's when I notice the hot pink steaks all thought her hair. The wind blows through it and the smell of coconut hits me strong again. _'It's Ariana'_ I think excitedly, _'that is why I felt a pull here'_ I phase back, pull my shorts and shirt on. I walk out onto the beach like I was walking from the other end. I look at her body a little as she stands there looking out at the water a little. She has curves in all the right places, muscles in her legs and arms and perfect outline of abs for a girl. A silver belly ring dangling on her stomach and a small stud in her nose, sparkling from the sun. I get closer and see that the bracelet I thought was around her wrist looks like tiny paw prints spiraling around her wrist. I can hear her music still blaring in her head phones so I walk up to her and lightly tap her on the shoulder. She jumps whipping around nearly falling over I grab her arm so she doesn't fall. Her skin is warm kind of like mine. I let go and she pulls one of her headphones out. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I apologize to her.

"No, its ok I was just lost in my thoughts and didn't think anyone else was out here." She says looking at me, blushes a little then looks away. She looks down at her IPod and turns it down.

"What you listening to?" I ask.

"Not sure if you know them. My friend's back where I use to live didn't really know them." She says.

"Well I listen to a lot of things, try me, never know I might." I smile. She smiles and sits down in the sand and hands me the other headphone. I sit next to her and take it and put it in my ear. She takes off her arm band and hits play again.

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it"<em>

"That Skillet, I listen to them all the time" I say looking at her, her eyes lighting up.

"Really? I love them! They are like one of my favorite bands." She says.

"Yeah I have listened to them for awhile. There awesome I have seen them" I tell her.

"What? No fair! I have wanted to see them for years now." She says.

"Well maybe one day I could take you." I say to her. She blushes and looks at her IPod. "What else you got on there?" I ask.

"Oh lots of stuff. Let's see what else you know." she says going through her list. "How about this?" she says hitting play.

"_I could've found a better way,  
>You know I never should have stayed,<br>I could've said the things that I believed were wrong,  
>(you know you're wrong)<br>Now you're saying that it's late,  
>It doesn't matter what I say,<br>You know you're just another one of my mistakes.  
>(yeah)"<em>

"Escape the Fate" I answer. She picks another.

"_Wait, wait a minute take a step back  
>you gotta think twice before you react<br>so stay, stay a little while  
>because the promise I kept is the road to exile<br>HEY! whats the circumstance  
>you'll never be great without taking a chance so<br>wait, you waited too long  
>had your hands in your pocket<br>when you shoulda been gone "_

"Shinedown" I answer again.

"_Yesterday I heard Your voice  
>Whispering through all the noise<br>I pretended I couldn't hear You_

But You kept on pursuing me  
>And You began to move in me<br>And I just couldn't hide anymore  
>I won't fight You "<p>

"Fireflight" I say.

"Damn you're good I need to find something harder." She says. I smile watching her.

"_You had to open up that door  
>It's never gonna be the way it was before<br>So what do we fight for  
>Do we always have to even up that score<em>

I don't know where we went wrong  
>I don't where we belong<br>So tell my why we are so lost  
>will we decide which side we're on"<p>

"Um…The Letter Black." I answer.

"Grr" she says and I laugh a little. "HA! Ok what about this then"

"_Stargazing mega fact you hit me like an cosmic blast  
>Giving me a technicolor world<br>Putting me in overdrive speed of light I'm so alive  
>Could you be my super nova girl?<em>

Instant planetary Mega Stellar Hydro static  
>Theres no gravity between us<br>Our love is automatic

Zoom zoom zoom, make my heart go boom boom  
>My super nova girl "<p>

I laugh, "That's from a Disney movie I think." I say

"Yeah" she laughs. "Zenon, My sister and I love those movies. We dance around like idiots to it, and why did I just tell you that." She blushes then changes that subject fast. "So how did you know that one?"

"I have two older sisters and they use to force me to watch stuff with them" I tell her.

"Oh" she says. "You have sisters?" she asks as she takes her other headphone out. I hand her back the other one.

"Yeah they are twins, they both moved out as soon as they were old enough." I tell her.

"Oh why did they leave right away?" she asks. I look out towards the water resting my arms on my knees. "Oh you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Oh no, it's ok just hard to think about. See my mom died a long time ago when I was younger and then my dad was in an accident and is in a wheelchair now, can't walk anymore. They wanted to get as far away from the painful memories as they could. So I had to step up once they were gone and take care of myself and my dad." I explain to her.

She looks at me, "oh I'm sorry, I kind of know what that's like. I have a… bit of a bad past myself." She says. Looking down at the sand drawing circles in it with her hands. "My dad ran off when Ava and I were about 13, he didn't come back till we were about 16 then that was it. My mom…she died in an…accident around then too…" she says laying her head on her knees still looking at the sand. "That's what this is for." She says showing me her wrist. "It is in memory of my mom because I know even if she is gone she is forever in my heart." Take her hand in mine looking at it. Its paw prints spiraling around my wrist and in the middle it says 'Forever in My Heart'

"Why paw prints?" I ask letting go of her hand.

"She loved wolves A LOT. Our living room was full of a lot of wolf things and dream catchers and everything. Still is, I kept all that stuff of hers when we moved. I place my hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you." I look at her.

"It's ok." She says looking at me. "It was a long time ago."

"How old are you anyways?" I ask.

"18" she answers. "And you?"

"19" I tell her. She stands up brushing the sand off herself. "I meant to ask where did you get an IPod that looks like that?"

"Oh I painted it by hand. It was just a dull silver one that I got a long time ago and since I have no money for a new one right now I just decided to paint it." She says

"I like it, it's cool." I say.

"Thanks." She smiles and puts it back in the arm band and fastens it around her arm. As she does something catches my eye, a scar on the inside of her left forearm and another large one on the left side of her stomach. They look more faint then normal, sort of like when my wounds start to heal before they disappear, only it looks like they started to go away then stopped. I glance over her and I see what looks like another along her right side along the edge of her shorts but it could be nothing.

"What is that?" I say touching the scar on her forearm. They feel cold a little but not sure sue pulled away quickly.

"Oh…those are from my daredevil stunts I have pulled. You know…me just being stupid." She says.

"What you mean?" I ask not really believing that.

"Out of my sister and I, I guess I'm the wild child. I jump off of things. Fall off things I'm attempting to do. I do crazy shit all the time, Aden hates it but hey I like to have fun." She says.

"Oh I see." I say sort of believing that. I decided to change the subject. "You feel a little warn hun are you feeling ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah I fine, I have always been like then, warmer then average, mom use to say I was just born that way. No one ever really paid attention to it though. What about you, your just is hot if not hotter?" she says.

I smile. "Yeah I know I am hot, thanks for noticing."

She blushes. "Yeah I know I walked right into that one."

"Yeah, but we all run a little bit hotter down here, so I guess you could say that you fit right in." I tell her _hmm I will have to ask dad about that._

"So are you still coming to the cookout/bonfire today?" I ask with a smile.

"Hmm I don't know maybe." She smiles flirting with me. _Hmm two can play like that. _I think.

"Maybe? Hmm I don't know if I can accept maybe." I flirt right back.

"Well it's a maybe." She says her smile getting brighter. "I have to see what else I have to do today."

"Ok then "maybe" I will see you there." I say.

"Ok maybe I should get going so I'll maybe see you there." She teases.

"Fine maybe I should get going too." I tease right back.

"Ok then." She laughs

"Ok." I tell her as she walks past me. She walks backwards looking at me.

"Bye." She smiles

"Bye." I say and she turns putting her headphones in and runs off down the beach. I watch her a little then I turn and take the path back to the house. Still wondering about the scars. I walk into the house and see dad in the kitchen getting things ready to go.

"Hey son, Emily asked if you could come over and help them take stuff down to the beach. They want to get it all in Sam's truck but want nothing to fall out." He says.

"Sure just let me shower first and I wanted to ask you something." I say.

"Sure, is it about Ariana?" he smiles.

"How did you know?" I ask looking at him

"Well the goofy ass grin on your face when you walked in, and besides the Cullen's I smell coconut and I know that is not from them or you." he says.

"Well I saw her on the beach and we talked a little bit about stuff, and I noticed a few things. She has a scar that for a second felt cold to me but she pulled her arm away to fast for me to be sure, and her body is hot almost like mine. She says her mom use to tell her that she was born like that." I tell him. "And her scars don't look normal. They look like mine when they healing but hers are still visible."

"Hmm well I don't know son they are all human from what I know about them I'm mean surely you would have noticed other wolves running around. They are half Quileute too son so maybe she was just born like that." He says.

"Hmm maybe." I say and I turn and head for the shower.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I glance back at Jacob then I head home. I go into the house and take my head phones out. I walk to the kitchen to get some water. "Where have you been?" Aden asks from the doorway

"I went running down to the beach." I say.

"That long?" he asks

"Yeah then I ran into Jacob there and we talked a little, he asked if I was going to the bonfire still and I said yeah. Then I headed home" I tell him.

"Oh I see, well hey can you take a look at my truck tomorrow. It's driving a little rough." He asks.

"Sure, we can just take my truck to the beach." I say as I head back to my room to shower and get the sweat off me. I decided to just wear the same shorts over my bikini and I grab a tank top. I grab my shower stuff and a towel and I head to the bathroom. Ava comes out just as I get to the door. She is all dressed and ready to go. She has on her red Hello Kitty bikini on with little jean shorts and a red and black halter top that has the straps in the center and ties behind her neck. Her hair straight and pulled to the side. "I see you're ready to go already."

"I see that you're not. Where were you at?" she asks.

"I went for a run." I say walking past her into the bathroom. I shut the door and hop in the shower real fast. I wash my hair and body then I get out and dry off. I put on my lotion on and rub it in so that I don't get sand all stuck to me. I get dressed and go into my room. Then I blow dry my hair leaving it curly/wavy a bit and run my straightener over my bangs and little wispy pieces real fast. I throw on some eyeliner then slip on my black flip flops and I look around for the boys collars. "DEMON! DAKOTA!" I yell. I hear a stamped coming down the hall and into my room. "Hi my babies miss me while I was gone." They jump all over me like they haven't seen me in days, licking my face. "You ready to go to the beach?" they both bark. I fasten the collars on each of them then I get down to there level on my knees and I grab there muzzles making them look at me. "Now BE GOOD! No growling or going after anyone. NO ONE is going to hurt me. I will put you two on a leash if you don't listen!" I say holding the leashes up and they sit there like they are perfect angels. I smile and pet there heads and stand up. "Ok come one boys" I grab my bang and throw a towel in it, a ball, a Frisbee for them and there leashes. I grab my phone and keys and I head out the door with both of them in tow behind me.

"Ready girls?" Aden says.

"Yeah." I tell him as I walk into the living room.

"Yeah coming" Ava says from her room.

I walk outside and I go to the back of the truck and pull the tailgate down. "Up" I tap the tailgate and the boys both jump up into it. "Now you know better you STAY till I say so." The both sit on either side of the cab looking out excited. I smile happy that they always listen. It is as if they really understand me, heck who knows they could for all I know. Maybe it's a wolf thing. After all they do see to think of me as there mother as a wolf and even has human. I jump up into the truck and start it. Ava and Aden come out and get in. I back out and head to the beach.

(JPOV)  
>I shower, throw on some shorts and go to Sam's to help. We get everything in the bed of his truck but Quil, Embry, Seth and I have to sit in the back just so nothing falls out. We head down to the beach and get everything set up. I look around to see if I see Ariana yet. I feel a hand on my shoulder.<p>

"I'm sure she will be here so stop worrying." Embry says.

"I know I know." I say and look away at everyone else. I here someone come up behind me knowing it's Paul and I duck down just as he tries to tackle me. "You're not the quietest you know"

"Every time I swear, I will get you one of these times." He says.

"Yeah right your too slow." I say. He starts wrestling with me when I hear a car door slam shut. I stop and look and see Ariana's big black truck. I smile and Paul gets up standing next to me.

"Who is the short tiny chick getting out of that HUGE ass truck?" he says looking. She shuts the door and walk towards the back of the truck.

"That is Ariana" I smile. I hear her talking to someone saying STAY. Then I remember she brought her dogs with her. The next thing I know there is ice cold water dumped over Paul and I. We turn around and see Quil and Jared running off. We look at each other then take off after them. Quil slips away so we go after Jared.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

We get to the beach and I park the truck and get out. I jump down and shut my door going to the bed of the truck. "STAY" I point to the boys. I walk around and open the tailgate and grab my bag. "Ok come on" I say and they jump down. I shut the tailgate and head towards where everyone is the boys staying right at my side like I had leashes on them. I look out and I see two very built guys carrying out one guy towards the water then tossing him in. I laugh a bit then the two guys walk back towards the group. WOW they are very built like my brother is. We get close to the group and I hear the boys growl. I look around to see what they are growling at and I see a guy that looks A LOT like my brother and kind of like my dad. I stop and kneel in front of the boys. I smack there muzzles a little "NO! I told you not to do that! Now be good!" I stand up to see one of the guys walking over to me. His abs are perfect and his body to die for, he is built like a god. Oh MY GOD its Jacob! WOW! He sees that I notice him and smiles. I look away knowing my face is beet red.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I walk towards Ariana, she is yelling at the dogs it looks like then she stands up them sitting next to her sides. She looks at me staring at me then I see her eyes widen. I smile knowing she was just checking me out and then noticed who it was. I walk up to her. She looks so beautiful with the wind blowing her hair around her face. "Hey glad to see you all made it." I say.

"Thanks for inviting us." Aden says.

"Hey Ava, Ariana" I look at her.

"Hi." Ava says.

"Hey Jacob" Ariana says.

"Hey guys" Embry says from behind me.

"Hey" Ava smiles.

My dad rolls over to us. "Hello it's nice to finally meet all of you and nice to see you again Aden."

"You too Billy." Aden says. Ariana looks at her brother confused.

"I see you have already met my son Jacob." Dad says.

"Yeah he and his friends helped us move stuff yesterday." Aden says.

"Don't tell me you must be…Ava" dad points to her next to Embry. "And you my dear must be Ariana" he points to Ariana and smiles.

"Yeah." She says with a smile surprised he guessed it right.

"Well well and who are these two beautiful dogs?" he asks.

"These are my boys Demon and Dakota." Ariana says pointing them out.

"How old are they? And my they seem very protective of you." he says.

"Yeah they are but they know to behave and no one will hurt me. They are about 8 months old or so." She says.

"Can I pet them?" he asks.

"Oh sure they won't bite or anything." She says. Dad reaches out and pets them both. They both seem to like him because they get closer both wanting the attention and trying to lick him.

"Well the take a better liking to you Billy they almost took our heads off when we all first saw them." Embry says.

"Well I am glad you all came. There is plenty of food and everything as long as these bottomless pits don't take it all first." Dad says laughing. He smiles and rolls away. Ava walk off with Embry, Aden wonders off and starts up a conversation with Sam at the grill. I look at Ariana.

"So if I try and pet them they won't try to attack me this time?" I ask.

"No you should be fine I promise." She smiles. I kneel down on one knee and reach my hand to them. They both smell me and get excited a bit and come at me knocking me to both my knees. Ariana laughs. "See I told you." I pet them both as they fight for attention. I stand up after a few minutes and bush off the sand.

"Here let me show you who everyone is." I say extending my hand out to her. She smiles and takes it. "Now over by your brother that is Sam and behind him at the tables setting things up still is his Fiancé Emily. I have to tell you don't stare at her when you see her face, Sam doesn't like it. She has scars from an accident a long time ago." I say walking her around, Dakota and Demon both walking close to her. We here a bunch of aww's as we pass people them seeing the dogs.

"Over there by my dad that is the elders for the tribes council." I point to them. I point out a few others as we get closer to the pack. "Now the idiots wrestling over there are Paul and Jared. Over there is Seth, Brady and Collin, and Quil you already know." We walk around and Emily comes up to us.

"Hey Jake, I saw some one new and two cutest little things walking around and had to come say hi." She says with a cheerful smile.

"Emily this is Ariana." I tell her.

"Hi" Ariana says with a smile. "And these two brats are Dakota and Demon." She reaches her hand to them and they start licking her hand.

"They are adorable how old are they?" she asks

"They are about 8 months." She tells her. Kim walks over a second later.

"Awe how cute!" Kim says.

"Kim this is Ariana, Ariana this is Jared's girlfriend Kim" I tell her.

"Nice to meet you. Can I pet them?" she asks

"You too and sure go a head." She says. We walk over by Seth and the twins. Embry and Ave sitting over there talking as well. Ariana sets her bag down putting her keys and phone in the bag. All the guys notice us and the dogs and all rush over. I look down at the boys and they stand up in front of Ariana.

"STOP" she whispers to them and the listen.

"Wow they really listen to you." I say.

"Yeah I was the one to find them as puppies so yeah they better listen." She says petting of them.

"Who is your new friend Jake?" Jared says.

"I'm Ariana, but you guys can call me Ari." She says. "These two here are Demon and Dakota. You might want to let them smell you first then you will be fine."

"Do they bite or something?" Paul asks.

"No they are just extremely protective of me." she says. They all let them smell them.

"Can we play with them?" Collin asks.

"Sure." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a few balls, a rope and a Frisbee. "Here brought them stuff to play with." She says offering the toys to the twins. Dakota and Demon getting excited and jumping around eyeing the toys. Collin and Brady take them and they call the dogs and they run off down the beach a little to play with them. Ariana smiles watching them.

"So who wants to play football!" Paul yells out. Everyone yells out and just to be nice they ask the girls.

"Nope not me" Ava says. I hear a snicker from behind her a ways. I look over and it's Leah. She rolls her eyes and gets up to play.

"Who is that?" Ari asks.

"Oh that, don't worry about her, that's Leah" I tell her.

"Come one Jake lets play or are you going to sit with the girly girls and watch!" Leah yells out.

I glare at her. "I'm coming" I look back at Ariana. "If you want you can sit by Emily and Kim." I tell her.

"Yeah wouldn't want to break a nail." Leah says with a smirk.

"Knock it off Leah!" I yell.

"Come one Jake!" Paul yells. I get up to go towards them,

"Wait we still need one more person." Quil says as get over there.

"I'll play." Ari says kicking her flip flops off. Everyone looks at her a little shocked.

"You sure? We play kind of rough." Paul says.

"I can handle anything." She says with a smile. She plays on my team with me, Embry and Quil against Paul, Jared Leah and Seth. The first run Leah takes out Ariana.

"Don't break a nail now" she says getting up and walking away. Ariana was a little pissed when I looked at her but she played it off. Leah gets the ball and Ariana takes off after her and takes her down hard. All of us shocked and she gets up and looks at Leah. "Hmm I guess I don't care" she gives her a bitchy smile and flips her hair like a preppy girl would and walk away.

"Damn" Paul says getting up. We start playing for a while our team killing the other. "I like you! We need a tough GIRL around here!" Paul says to Ariana but aiming what he said at Leah.

"Yeah you fit right in with us!" Quil says.

I look over at Paul and he smiles and we remember we still have to get Quil back. We both grab him and carry him towards the water and toss him in. I hear Leah behind us walk up to Ariana. "So look at you, just because you tough in football you all of a sudden just fit right in with all of us!" she says. We all walk up towards them and Leah looks at us. "You're all going to let her just hang all around us? Remember the last time Jake brought someone new around? And what happened? Hmm broken hearts, and nothing but damn trouble it caused us! This probably isn't any different! She looks like trouble to me. OOO she can play football, big freaking deal!"

"Leah!" we all start to say.

"HEY!" Ari steps up getting right in Leah's face. "You don't know me! Don't judge me! You don't see me going around calling you a bitter bitch do you? NO! Cause that is what I see in front of me! Jake can bring who ever he wants around! Don't like it TOO BAD! Don't like me well again TOO DAMN BAD! I don't care if you don't like me. I don't care if you don't want me around! You may intimidate others hunny but guess what! NOT ME! DO NOT every insult me or my twin! Piss me off and I WILL NOT hesitate to get in your face again and beat your damn ass!" she yells nose to nose with Leah. She backs away from Leah. Everyone stands around shocked. I look over to see Sam Emily and Kim all equally ask shocked. Ariana turns and walks away towards me.

"Ok I change my mind. I like her." Leah says. Making every look at her, every Ariana. "She is the first person to every have the balls to come up to me and get in my face and not back down." everyone laughs a little.

"You want something to drink?" I ask Ari.

"Uh sure water is fine" Ari says.

"Ok Be right back" I say walking over to the coolers. I hear Leah talking to her.

"Hey look sorry I am just a bit more defensive when it comes to new people." She says

"It's ok I get that way too at times." Ari says.

"By the way I love your dogs there adorable as hell." She says as am walking back over

"Yeah they are, don't under estimate them either, they can get mean when they want to. They almost took out Embry Jacob and Quil yesterday because they came up the driveway and they didn't know them" Ari says laughing.

"Well hey like me now" I say and they both look at me. I hand her the water and toss one to Leah.

"Thanks" Ari says.

"Who wants to go Cliff jump!" Paul yells out. Everyone jumps up.

"What's that?" Ari asks.

"What cliff jumping? Its fun come on I will show you." I say taking her hand.

"Ariana you be careful!" Aden yells to her.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah!" she says.

"If you don't want your shirt or anything wet I would leave it with your stuff." I tell her. She walks over to her stuff and she pulls off her shirt and lays it on her bag. She walks back over and takes my hand. The boys try to follow her but she looks at them.

"No! Stay!" she says and they listen to her. I smile and lead her up to the cliffs. All the guys and Leah are up there already jumping. Paul runs and leaps of flipping into the air and going down into the water.

"So this is cliff jumping." She says.

"Yeah, want to give it a try or watch of the others do it first." I ask as she walks towards the edge and looks down. Then comes back to me.

"I think I can handle it with out watching." She says with a smile.

"Ok start from here and just run." I tell her. She nods and looks forward and takes off running she jumps pushing off the edge of the cliff and flips in the air.

"Damn she is daring for a first timer" Sam says walking up to me.

"Yeah well she said she was a bit of a daredevil. And I can say she is the perfect Imprint for me then" I smile and take off jumping off the cliff. I land in the water next to her. We all jump a few times then head back to start the bonfire as it gets darker. Dad decided not to tell any legends tonight. Everyone just does there own thing and talks. Ariana wraps a towel around her and sits by the fire to dry off faster. Demon and Dakota come running up to her, licking and kissing her all over her face. They lay down next to her in the sand I smile watching her. I grab something to drink and see her and Leah talking. Leah petting Dakota. Both the dogs' heads are in Ariana's lap. On either side other. I am happy that Leah now has a friend. I walk over and sit next to Ariana and Demon. I pet his fur a bit and look around. Sam and Emily talking to dad and Sue. I glance at Ariana every so often and I notice she keeps looking over at her sister and seems a little unhappy about it. I look over to see Embry with is arms around Ava. I wonder what is wrong with Ariana seeing that. Everyone starts to head home after awhile as it gets late. All that is left now is Quil, Aden, Ava, Embry, Sam, Emily, the twins Ariana and I. We clean up and start packing up Sam's truck. Because of Quil Embry and the Twins there is no room left for me. I am about to just walk home and I feel a small warm hand on my arm.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" she asks me. I turn and look at her and see here standing there, her eyes tired. I hear two yawns that sounds too cute come from the boys standing next to her. I smile. "Sure if it's not any trouble. I see the twins really tired them out today."

"Yeah they did. I have to hose them off when I get home though that will be fun." She says. We walk together to her truck. She gets her keys and phone out of her bag. She opens up the truck then goes to the back of the tailgate almost dropping the bag. I smile because she is really tired. I take the bag from her. "Where do you want this?" I ask

"In the bed is fine." She says opening the tailgate. "Come on boys." She taps the bed of the truck they jump up. One misses but jumps again and makes it. I put the bag in the back with them. She walks over to the driver's side and gets in starting it up. Embry looks at me and smiles. He hugs Ava and then gets in the back of Sam's truck. Aden slaps hands with Sam then walks over too. I get in the back seat and wait. Ava and Aden both get in and we head home. "Where am I dropping you off to?" she asks

"Uh I can just get out at your house I need to stop and grab something at Embry's anyways." I tell her.

"Ok" she says and we head off towards her house. We get there and everyone gets out. Aden and Ava go inside

"I CALL THE SHOWER FIRST!" AVA says.

"Not if I get there first" Aden says and they race into the house. Ariana rolls her eyes. She walks to the back of her truck and lets the dogs out. I grab her bag for her. She walks over to her front door and sets her phone keys and the bag from me inside.

"So did you have fun today?" I ask her.

"Yeah most fun I have had in a very long time." She smiles and heads to the side of the house. I follow behind her. She whistles "Boys come here!" she says and turns on the water.

"I am glad you had fun." I put my hands in my pockets. "Listen I was wondering if maybe you were busy tomorrow. A few of us are going to this place called Characters to hang out. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I ask she starts hosing off Demon.

"Sure." She looks up at me and smiles blushing a little.

"Great, so can I pick you up at say 3?" I ask

"Yeah sounds good." She says then Demon shakes off getting her and I both wet.

"Thanks Demon" she says. I laugh. Then she hoses off Dakota.

"Ok well… I'll see you tomorrow then…" I say looking at her.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow." She smiles. I smile and head towards Embry's. I glance back and her and she looks at me and trips over the hose I laugh a little and smile and she turns bright red and bites her lip a little and looks away. _That was just adorable and hot! I think._ As I hit the end of the driveway I hear Dakota shake then her. "DAKOTA! I laugh a little to myself and head home. I really didn't need to go to Embry's, I just wanted to ask her to come tomorrow.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

_Smooth Ari, Smooth. Trip over the hose._ I think as I wined it up. I dry the boys off with a towel from the garage and head inside.

"Hmm someone has a date tomorrow." Ava teases. "With the Chiefs son!"

"It's not a date and wait what?" I look at her as I pick up my bag, phone and keys.

"You didn't know, Well Billy is the chief, and remember Jacob he said was his son." She says.

"Did I hear someone say something about a date?" Aden walks in the room his hair still wet from the shower.

"Yeah Ariana here is going on a date with Jacob" Ava says.

"I am not! He invited me to come with him to hangout with him and his friends. And what about you and Embry, Avaaaa" I taught her back.

"What all we did was talk! I wasn't the one to get asked on a date now was I" she says.

"You got asked to go too! And just talked huh? Not what I saw" I say

"Wait we have been here 2 days and you both have dates?" Aden says.

"No it's not a date Aden, chill. Jacob ask me if I wanted to go with him to this place called Characters with a bunch of his friends from today." I start to head to my room.

"But you have to look at my truck tomorrow." He says after me.

"He isn't coming till like 3 it will be done early don't worry about it." I tell him and go into my room. I head to the shower to get the salt and sand off me then I throw on a tank top and shorts as I hear a scratch at my door. I open it and the boys walk in. I shut it once they are both in. I hear Ava walk past saying towards my door. It is too a date! I roll my eyes and walk over to my bed and grab my laptop sitting back against my headboard. The boys lay on either side of me. I smile at them petting them both as my laptop turns on. Ava can say what she wants about it being a date, but it's not…is it? I mean it isn't me Aden should be worrying about, it's Ava, she is the one with all the boyfriends. Hell, I haven't even really kissed someone let alone had a boyfriend for more then like a week, as embarrassing as that is. I'm still unsure about most guys thanks to my dad. Yeah I can fight back, but when someone gets really pissed off like my dad did, I freeze and back away, it's like my mind shuts off. I sigh and look at my laptop. I go and check my emails to see if any of my old friends emailed me. An IM pops up and it's my sister.

**xXxHelloKittyGirlxXx:** It is too a date tomorrow! What you going to wear?

I sigh.

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx**: it's NOT a date Ava! Besides you are going too so isn't that a date too! And What about Jimmy?

**xXxHelloKittyGirlxXx:** What about him?

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** You have been rather close to Embry already and you are still technically still dating Jimmy from back home.

….

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** Thought so, so stop teasing me about me hanging out with Jacob. Worry about you're your own love life.

I click out of her IM and go back to my email. I see one from my friend Krista.

_"ARI! I miss you already! Wish I didn't have to go but I know you had to. What's it like there? Any hot guys? If you meet one you have to tell me everything I don't care how far away you are! And don't worry not every guy will be like your dad or that idiot Daven. So jimmy still is telling everyone that he and Ava are together, is that true? How are the boys doing? Good I hope, causing trouble like I taught them to do? :P lol. Hope one day I can come to visit you. And just so you know I haven't seen your dad roaming around any either. Honestly I don't think I will see him ever again hun. Even if I did he wouldn't know where you were. Well I am off to bed. You better email me back or I will call you phone non-stop! And if you don't answer that I will find you and come and beat your ass. And tell that sister and brother of yours I said hi! Lol Love you!_

_Krista"_

I laugh and I open a new email to email back.

_"Krista,_

_I miss you too hun! So much you have no idea!. But it is just gorgeous here! I don't know but I feel like a bit of peace here. And actually yes there is HOT guys here as you say lol. I met 3 of them already the first day I was here. One lives across the street from me. he came over, almost got attacked by the boys, he offered to help us finish moving in before dark, and volunteered 2 of his friends too. His name is Embry, Ava is already all over him. The others names were Quil and Jacob. I have to say there is something about Jacob that I like…A LOT. I mean just met him but he is just… I don't know different. I barely know him and I want to be near him for some strange reason. Yesterday they had a bonfire and a cookout on the beach and we got to meet like everyone here. There is a ton of guys here you would be drooling. I got to know Jacob a little more and I went cliff jumping. And wow it was awesome. As for Ava I don't know what is going on with her."_

In the middle of typing to Krista I get a new IM pop up and I have no idea who it is. Ava messages me too

**xXxHelloKittyGirlxXx:** If you get an IM for someone ANSWER IT!

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** Why? Who is it?

**xXxHelloKittyGirlxXx:** Just if you do answer it!

Um ok. I click back on the other IM box and accept it.

**BigBadWolf:** Hey

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** Uh hi…who is this.

**BigBadWolf**: Jake, Ava said you told her to give me your screen name.

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** I didn't tell her anything but ok.

I click on Ava's IM box

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** YOU LIAR I didn't tell you do give him anything. I didn't know he had one.

**xXxHelloKittyGirlxXx:** hehe well now you do and I asked Embry and that is how I found out.

I growl to myself and I go back to jake's

**BigBadWolf:** if I am bugging you I can go

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** No no it's fine I am just lying in bed with Demon and Dakota, emailing a friend back. What are you up to?

**BigBadWolf:** Just checking my email as well before I go to sleep.

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** Oh I see, well interesting screen name

**BigBadWolf:** lol I can say the same for you.

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** lol yeah, well I better finish this email and get off here so I get some sleep and I don't fall asleep on you when we hang out.

**BigBadWolf:** lol yeah but if you did I would pick you up and carry you home. :)

**BigBadWolf:** anyways I better get to bed too.

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** :) ok see you tomorrow Jacob.

**BigBadWolf:** ok you too Ari and you can call me Jake. ;)

**xXScene_Wolf_PrincessXx:** ok Night Jake bye.

**BigBadWolf:** night bye :)

I add him to my friends list and I sign off. I go back to the email.

_"Well speak of the devil and he will appear, I was in the middle of writing you and he IMed me :) anyways, as I was saying Ava said she was still with him but I don't get it because here she acts like she is single and all over Embry. Just don't say anything to Jimmy. Let Ava handle this one. That's good that you haven't seen him, thanks for watching out for me. But I have to get to bed. I have to work on Aden's car tomorrow and then I am hanging out with Jake and some of his friends. You can text me know you lol or call me. but love you and miss you. Stay out of trouble!_

_Ari"_

I hit send and then I exit out of it. I pull up my school page for college and log on. I already sent my app and everything and I am taking all my classes online except 2 of them. The ones at school are only once a week. I decided to take on 2 majors, Business and office management so I can maybe run the office end of the shop or business someday. I also took Writing and Journalism because I love to write. My two extra classes are Auto paint and design, and Martial Arts. My classes start in like a few weeks so I need to figure out how to find this college. I have orientation next week. I shut down my laptop and set it aside on my table. I run a brush through my hair then pull the covers back, and climb in. I just leave the sheet over me and the boys fight over who gets to lay where.

"BOYS! Lay down or you go on the floor!" I say to them and they lay down. I lay there looking at the ceiling thinking. Jake comes to mind and I smile remembering him from when I was running and at the beach. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his abs….ok Ari stop! You still don't know him that well. I turn the lamp off and smile to myself still and drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>i am editing Chapter 2 and it should be up in an hour or so :) sorry is there is some errors in this i will look again later i had to switch computers in the house to load this. dont know if it got messed up <strong>


	4. CH 3 What Girls Do

**Again I don't own anything. Songs that go with this chapter are #'s 7, 8 & 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- What Girls Do<strong>

(APOV)

The next morning I get up and go for a quick run. I come back and throw on my old jeans and an already oil stained A shirt that I use for when I work on cars. Aden gave all his old basketball shorts and A shirts to me that were too small for him. I grab my old dirty vans and I tie a black bandana around my head to keep my hair out of my face leaving just my bangs out. I walk out to the garage and grab my tools and everything I need. I walk out to Aden's truck and start looking around to see what is wrong. I climb under it and see he needs the oil filter changed so I start on that. I tighten a few things as it is draining.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I get up like always to go to the Cullen's. I shower and get dressed in some jeans and a black t-shirt. I sit on the edge of my bed to through my boot on and Ariana pops into my head. I smile thinking about her bright blue eyes, and her smile. I look at the clock and its 2:00. I decide to not go to the Cullen's today, eager to see Ariana again. I get up and I head over to Sam's. I drive over since I haven't driven my new car in a while. A 2005 5spd black Mustang GT. The rabbit started to give me problems then just stopped working so it now sits in the garage. I happen to come across this one day and wanted it. I pull up and get out walking inside.

"Hey Jake" Emily says. "Sam will be back here soon. You riding with us or are you driving?"

"I am driving, I have to pick up Ariana. So I guess I will be meeting you there. Who is all coming with us?" I say

"Well there is Sam and myself, Quil, Embry, Ava, and Leah." She says.

"Ok well I think I might head over to Ari's early." I smile grabbing one of her muffins from the counter. She smiles at me.

"Your really starting to like her aren't you?" she says.

"Yeah, before imprinted on her, when I saw her I wanted to get to know her just seeing her. I can't explain it, she is just different. She isn't clumsy like Bella or anything, she is just… I don't know but I have been talking to her getting to know her and I feel something more, like how my feelings for Bella were, only this feels stronger, and not because of the imprint, that just makes it stronger yet. It's weird that I fell that all just from being around her for 3 days. Feels like I have known her for years. But I also feel like she is hiding a lot of things too." I tell her leaning on the counter.

"Well I am happy for you Jacob, very happy. I mean I liked Bella a lot but she just, didn't complete you, she was all you saw at the time but seemed like there was something missing. And sorry for me to say but she was selfish in many ways, and still is. Think about it, she has you spend all of your time at the Cullen's house just so she can keep you around, I know you have a bond with her daughter but that doesn't mean you have to be there 24/7 I mean you have the pack stuff and now you have an imprint. It is not fair for her to shove everything in your face with her being with Edward and all. Edwards I am sure does it all the time to see a reaction of you. You know I am not saying any of this to be mean, I am just saying how I see it. Bella is a nice girl but she will always shove her new happy life in your face and hurt you and that will affect you and Ariana's relationship in the future if you let her torture you like she does. Now from what I see you really like Ariana, it's written all over your face. Even if she wasn't your imprint, she fits you perfect. Now I don't know her that well but I can see it." She says with a smile.

"I know you're not being mean, I am starting to see that too, and it hurts because I really loved Bella. I didn't go there today, I started to get ready to go over there but I started thinking about Ariana and just decided not to go." I say.

"Now what do you mean you think she is hiding something? Like what?" she asks.

"I don't know, for one she took Leah down yesterday then Paul of all people and she made it look easy for someone as tiny as her. She has a temper too, she stood up to Leah if you remember and get in her face, she has faint scars on her, one of that was slightly cold too, reminds me of Bella's scar on her wrist a long time ago. I might just be imagining things but I don't know. Anyways I need to get to her house, tell Sam I will meet you all there." I say.

"Ok see you there Jake." She says.

I walk to the door then stop and look at her. "Oh and thanks for talking to me." I smile.

"Any time, you know I am always here to talk, you tell that to Ariana too." She says.

"Will do" I say and walk out the door. I get in my car and drive down the road to Ariana's house. I get out of the car and I hear the radio on.

_"we stand tall (united)_

_watch them fall (divided)_

_break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)_

_fight for all you know_

_when your backs against the wall_

_stand against the liars_

_stronger than before_

_when your life becomes a war_

_set the world on fire"_

I smile knowing the song. I walk up the driveway towards the door. I stop as see someone under Aden's truck. All I see is oil stained, ripped jeans and dirty old vans. Assume it is Aden.

"Hey is Ariana around?" I ask

"Actually, yes I'm right here." I hear her say and look around for her. I hear a tool hit the ground and look back to the person now climbing out from under the truck. I stand there shocked, my jaw dropped, taking in her appearance. She looks so beautiful and HOT as well. A dirty white A shirt that fits her body perfect, grease and oil on her arms, and smudges on her face, a black bandana around her head, her bangs in her falling over her eyes now. She grabs a rag from the ground wiping her hands and smiles. "What?"

"…nothing I just thought it was Aden under there. I didn't expect it to be you." I smile looking her over again.

"Oh well I am the only one out of all of use that has skills with cars, I modified Ava's myself too." She says as she looks down at herself.

"Sorry I look like crap right now, I am done anyways I just need to clean up this and myself." She leans down and picks up her tools putting them back into her tool box.

"You don't look like crap to me, you look beautiful and if I may say damn hott!" I smile. She drops something she is trying to put away and blushes.

"Thanks" she says shutting her tool box.

"Anytime, is there anything I can help with?" I ask.

"Um could you check to see if I left any tools?" she says walking into the garage. I look around picking up the few she left and walk into the garage.

"Nice music by the way. So you're a Panhead and part of the BVB Army?" I smile

"Oh yeah," she says putting her tool box on the shelf. I watch her then feel my phone vibrate. I take it out and look at it and its Bella. I ignore it. I look up at Ari and smile and I turn on my camera.

"Hey Ari." I say with a smile. She turns around and I snap a picture of her.

"HEY!" she laughs.

"What? Just proof for the next time you say you look like crap." I smile saving it.

She laughs a little a rolls her eyes and heads towards the door to the house. "Come on inside, it won't take me long to get ready." She says. I follow her inside. We walk through the living room and I notice the main wall.

"WOW! Who did this?" I ask pointing to it.

"Oh I did that." She says with a smile. I walk over to it and look at the 2 wolves in the middle, a black panther on the one side and a coyote on the other.

"Really? This is really good." I tell her looking at her.

"Yeah, I did my room, Ava's and Aden's too." She says looking at something that looks like a note then she folds it up and takes it with her down the hall. "No one else is here so if you want to walk around a bit and see the other stuff I did go a head. The boys are most likely sleeping in my room. You can wait there or in the living room, up to you, make yourself at home." She says disappearing into one of the rooms. I look at the wall again and then I wonder down the hall and I stop and the first door seeing its all back with a cool looking dragon on it. I open the door and look knowing it has to be Aden's room. There is a huge dragon on the wall identical to the one on the door only bigger. I hear the shower turn on and I shut the door. I walk down the hall further and I pass the bathroom door on one side and just buy it on the opposite side of the hall is a black and red door with a heart on it and says Ava on the door. I open the door and look around I see what looks like tie dyed red and black on the wall with a heart like on the door. There is also a HUGE chair shaped like a shoe. I see a lot of hello kitty stuff as well. She is more girly then Ariana I see. I shut that door and look to see one more room at the end of the hall. I walk over to it and the door is black and pink with neon green stars all over and a big white star with Ariana's name through it. I open the door and see black and pink stripped walls with white stars all around the room. The edges of the walls are the neon green. Demon and Dakota jump up off the bed and greet me fighting over who gets to see me first. I laugh and pet them both. I walk around her room a little looking around. I see a huge bed with pink and black covers and pillows over it. At the foot of the bed on the floor is a huge black bean bag pillow that, judging by the fur on it is the boys' bed. I see a desk with a lap top on it along with several drawings. I see a hammock hanging with pink black and white pillows as well and a big round wicker chair with pillows on it by that. I walk over to her dresser and see pictures of her, Aden and Ava, a few random of her, then I see an old one, of the 3 of them but also a small baby boy and a women. I hear the water shut off so I back away and go and sit on her bed. I look down as I take my phone out and I see the rug. It is all black with white stars and says Wolf Girl in the middle of it, but what gets me most interested is the HUGE wolf paw prints on it. They look about as big as my paws when I'm phased. I feel paws clawing at my legs wanting attention. I smile and pet them both I feel paws clawing at my legs wanting attention. I smile and pet them both as my phone goes off. I take it out and look at it, Bella again. I ignore it again and shove it back in my pocket it just as Ariana walks back into her room. She is dressed in dark wash jeans with rips all over, a pink and black off the shoulder top with a white tank top under and a black zip up hoodie over it with stars all over it. Her hair is down and straight, she has black eyeliner on her eyes and a long star necklace around her neck. I stare at her admiring how beautiful she is, she turns and looks at me and I look away back at the dogs. I catch her blush a little and she walks to her closet and takes a silver studded belt and wraps it around her waist.

"Told you it wouldn't take me long." she says grabbing some vans and putting them on.

"I saw the rooms and wow you are amazing." I tell her.

"Thanks" she smiles and walks over and grabs her phone.

"So how did you get this rug? It looks so real like a real wolf jumped around on it." I ask tracing my fingers along one of the paw prints.

"Oh...I painted it... I wanted to make it look real." she says digging in her closet. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I say getting my keys out.

"Now be Good!" she says pointing to the boys. She walks out of her room and I follow her. We go outside and I lead her to my car. She stops and looks at it as I get up to it.

"Your car is a 2005 Mustang Gt!" she says running her small hand gently along the paint on the hood of the car.

_'God this girl is perfect!'_ I think to myself as I walk over and open her door. "Yep." I smile as she gets in. I shut the door and walk around to the other side getting in. I start the car and head towards Characters. We get there and I get out opening her door. She gets out and I lock the door. I hold out my hand to her and she smiles and takes it. I lead her inside through the crowd inside and I look around and spot everyone. We walk over and sit down. I order some drinks and stuff for us. Ari sits next to Leah and Emily. We all laugh and talk. Ari and the girls talk like they have been friends forever. I see Embry get up and go towards the pool and air hockey table. Sam, Quil and I get up and follow. We start a few games.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I sit there laughing with the girls and then I stop to breath. I look around seeing the guys are all gone having fun.

"Ok, what just happened here?" I ask

"What?" Leah says.

"Well we're all sitting here having fun and now we are all sitting here watching them have fun." I say motioning to the empty seats, and then to the guys laughing and having a good time.

"This is just what girls do, you know boys and their toys." Emily says.

"Yeah boys will be boys." Leah says.

"Uh huh." I say looking around and I spot a juke box playing music.

"Oh boy she is up to something." Ava says.

I stand up. "What you doing?" Emily asks.

"I'm showing you what girls do." I say grabbing some change from my pocket and walking through the crowd to the juke box. I look through the songs and I smile as I come up on one that I like. I put the change in and press the buttons. It starts playing and a bunch of people yell and cheer heading to dance I walk back over to the girls and take my hoodie off dropping it on my chair. I smile at them and I head over towards the guys. Embry and Sam look up and see me. Embry taps Jake and he looks up at him and he nods his head my direction. He looks and I walk up to him and lean on the table, a smile on my face. "Hi" I say and he smiles. I grab his hand and pull him with me towards the dance floor.

"DAMN! Bella was never like this!" I hear one of the guys say. I glance back at them, they look back and forth between each other.

"Yeah she is perfect!" Quil says. I smile and turn away thinking. _'Wait who is Bella?' _I ignore it and I turn and face Jake as we reach the dance floor and I start to dance with him. I glance over at the girls and I smile.

"Ok I like her way better then Bella! She is even more awesome!" I hear Leah say. I ignore the name again and I look back at Jake. I put my back to Jake dancing with him. I feel him put his hands on my hips moving with me. The girls all take my lead and grab the guys and start dancing with them. Leah finds a random guy to dance with, same with Quil only he finds a girl. We dance for a bit then Quil walks over to Jake.

"Dude it won't stop going off. You have like 30 missed calls." He tells him.

"What?" Jake takes the phone from him going through it.

"Oh and I sent someone a message on there." He smiles guilty. "So uh, sorry in advanced" he says disappearing into the crowd with the girl he was dancing with.

"Is something wrong?" I ask looking at him. I glance at the phone and I see a well rather intimate looking picture of us dancing. I look away so he doesn't think I was snooping. 'Was I really dancing like that?' I smile to myself

"No just a friend that does not get a hint. I am going to go call them back real fast ok? I won't be long." He looks at me.

"Ok I'll be here waiting" I smile

"Ok be right back" he kisses my cheek and walks away. I stand there a little shocked that he did that but I smile and walk over to where the table is. I take a drink of my water. I tell the girls I will be right back and I got to the bathroom. I go in and I walk over to the mirror and I fix my hair a little and smile at myself. I pull my lip gloss out of my pocket putting a little back on when I hear Jakes voice from outside the open window. I walk over towards the wall to her a little better.

"NO! I told you I am busy don't you get that!" he says.

I hear mumbling from the phone, more like yelling. The person one the other end is not happy. It sounds like I girl and I can sort of hear what she says.

"OH REALLY! YOU LOOK REALLY BUSY FROM THAT PICTURE I GOT! LOOKS LIKE REAL PACK STUFF TO ME!"

"BELLA! For the last time drop it! I am not some dog on a leash! You can't tell me what to do! I had pack things to do today so that is why I did not come! I am still with the pack so stop calling!" he says angrily

"YOU MISS A DAY HERE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JACOB!" the voice yells.

"NOT YOUR DOG ON A LEASH BYE BELLA!" he yells hanging up the phone. I lean against the sink by the window thinking.

'_Who is Bella? Is she his girlfriend? …am I getting used or played again?'_ I hear someone walk in.

"Ari? You ok? You have been in here for awhile." I hear Emily say. I turn around and look at her.

"Oh…sorry…lost in my thoughts." I lie.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell." She says.

I sigh, "Who's Bella?" I ask. "I sort of heard Jake arguing outside. Is it like his…girlfriend or something?"

"Bella his girlfriend?" she looks at me in shock. "Sweetie maybe in the past he would have wanted her as that, but no she use to be his very best friend. You don't need to worry about her. The only girl that is close to even being a girlfriend to Jacob is you." she says.

I look at her and blush. "What me? Why me? I haven't even been around that long."

She just smiles. "Oh trust me, I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time. When he looks at you he just lights up. And you like him too, don't think I don't notice how you look at him. I can see it in those pretty blue eyes of yours." I smile and blush even more. "In my opinion I say you're perfect together."

My smile fades and I drop my head "I have so much pain still from my old life still following me, I'm kind of broken you could say."

She takes my hand in hers, "Then let him be the one to fix you." I pick up head up and look at her again. "I mean it, you two are perfect, go for it. You will never know what will happen until you try."

I bite my lip a little. "Really?" she smiles and nods. I smile and we walk out of the bathroom and back to everyone. Jake walks up to me.

"Everything ok?" he asks his face full of worry.

"Yes everything is fine." I smile.

He smiles, "Good. Hey we were all thinking about heading down to the beach, it's getting really crowded in here."

"Sounds good to me" I say. He smiles and hands me my hoodie and takes me hand leading me outside with everyone else. He opens my door for me then gets in. we all follow one another and go down to First Beach. I leave my shoes in the car and walk out onto the beach. The guys start building a bonfire. I glance over at my sister to see her all over Embry. I roll my eyes knowing she has yet to even tell him about jimmy or dump him. She always gets the guys every time. What Emily said to me earlier plays in my head. I look over and see Jake I take out my phone checking it and I have a text from Krista.

"Hey Girl! What you up to? Tell me about this guy how hott is he?- Kris"

I look at Jake again seeing from the time I looked down and back up his shirt is off along with the other guys. I turn my camera on and snap a picture of him right has he looks at my with a sexy smirk on his face. I smile and look away like I did nothing at all. I send a text to her with the picture.

"I am at the beach, you tell me how hott he is."- Ari

I sit on the sand as my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and its Krista. I smile and I answer it.

"Well long time no talk!" I say laughing as I look over and see Jake wrestling around with Sam.

"FUCKING SHIT ARI! You said hot, I didn't think you meant THAT HOTT! Do all the guys there look like that?" she asks.

I laugh. "Well all that I have seen so far yes pretty much."

"Hook me up man!" she says making me laugh more.

"No way you would have to come here. Besides most of them have girlfriends except Jake and Quil that I know of." I tell her.

"I think I might need to move there and snatch one up for myself, the guys here suck, as usual!" she tells me.

Emily walks past and puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles. I smile back at her. I hear a beep on my phone.

"Krista hang on" I say and look at it. It's a picture text from a number I don't know. I open it and it's the picture that was on Jake's phone I look up to see Quil smiling guilty for taking it and sending it to me. He has Jakes phone in his hand. I see Jake and Sam sneaking up behind him and putting his finger to his lips for me not to say anything. Then they both jump on him. Jake getting his phone and they drag him into the fight. I laugh and look at the picture. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Ok sorry."

"It's ok, so what did you do today huh?" she says.

"Well I worked on Aden's truck, Jake picked after, and said I looked beautiful and HOTT covered in oil and car grease, after I said I looked like crap. I got ready and we went out to this cool place called Characters, it's like a bar and grill thing, and we met his friends there. We danced for awhile and now we are here." I explain

"You dance with Jake? I don't believe you! You never really danced with guys here." She says.

I take the phone away from my ear and send that picture to her.

"I will prove it to you." I tell her.

"What how?" she asks "hang on" she says.

"NO WAY! Kinda close there aren't ya?" she teases.

"Shut up! " I look over and I see Emily whisper something like "Go walk down the beach with Ari" to Jake before she drags Sam away to sit with her.

"If anything happens you better tell me or like I said I will come there and beat your ass." She laughs.

"Don't worry you will find out if anything does." I say as I look at the fire. Jake walks up to me and I look up at him. "Hang on Krista" I say

"Hey Ari, do you want to take a walk with me?" he asks.

"Sure. Hang on just a second." I say to him.

"Hey Krista, I gotta, go." I tell her.

"What! Why?" she says

"If you're busy hun we don't have to..." he starts to say.

"No I want to." I smile getting up.

"Who is that…Is that HIM talking? GOD! He even SOUNDS FUCKING HOTT!" she says loud enough that I know he heard it. He laughs a little to himself.

"KRISTA! I have to do now bye" I say hanging up my face quickly turning beat red. He offers his hand to me and I take it. I shove my phone in my pocket and he leads me down the beach. We walk in silence a little while.

"So I see you are becoming really close with Emily and Leah." He says.

"Yeah they are great, never had friends like that, except for Krista. Never had friends like any of you really. Krista and I were always the outcasts. Ava is the more popular one with everyone, especially the guys, which she ALWAYS got all the guys where ever we went. She is the more girly one out of us." I explain.

"I see that, but maybe this time things will turn out different. Maybe you will get the guy." He smiles. I look at him and smile, blushing. I look away again quickly. "You know I don't see an outcast. I see an absolutely unique and amazing girl. You jump off cliffs your first time ever with out a second thought, play football with a bunch of rough guys, get in peoples faces like Leah who hated everyone and you are not like best friends with her." He laughs a little. "You fix cars, which sorry, is very hott, you draw and paint amazing things, and you don't care what others think. Is there anything you don't do?" he says.

"Fly." I say blushing, never having a guy talk about me like that.

He laughs.

"I am surprised I don't have to fight guys off of you, just to talk to you." he smiles.

"Well what about you? Do you have any girls that I have to…" I jump in front of him and put my fists up like I'm going to fight, "fight off you?" I laugh a little the wind blowing my hair in my face. He laughs and stops in front of me.

"No there is no one you need to fight off." he says. He gently brushes my hair out of my face.

"So there is not one that you're interested in at all, or that is interested in you?" I ask stepping back a little leaning against a huge rock.

"Well there is this one girl, not sure how she thinks of me but I think she is interested. I think you know her actually. She has the most gorgeous eyes, the eyes of an angel. This precious smile with these adorable dimples, a little bit different, short and cute." He says walking around a little. I start blushing as turn to and lean my shoulder against the rock so I can look at the water. "She is even more adorable and cute when she blushes. Do you think you know her?" he asks walking around me.

"Hmm maybe I might know her." I say

"Well do you think she would go out with me?" he asks.

"Hmm I don't know why don't you go and ask her." I tell him

"Ok" he says walking around where I can't see him. I turn around and look for him not seeing or hearing him at all. I get a little confused thinking he meant me. Then I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turn around and see him standing there. "Ariana, would you go out with me?" he asks. I smile a blush majorly.

I bite my lip a little. "I'd love to." I say.

"Really?" he smiles brightly.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Well…can I ask you something else too?" he asks stepping a little closer to me.

"Sure and what would that be?" I ask.

"Can…I kiss you?" he asks looking right into my eyes.

I get a bit nervous and blush more but smile. "Well if I am your girlfriend, then I would think you didn't have to ask."

"Well" he smiles and touches my face gently, "it was the right thing to do. So can I kiss you?" I get more butterflies in my stomach and can't form words so I just nod yes. He inches closer to me, I pray to myself that he can't tell that I'm nervous or never done this or anything. He leans in and I feel his warm lips press to mine. I feel the same spark I did when I first saw him only a bit stronger. All too soon it ends and he laughs a little and looks at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I panic.

"No no, Hun relax. I can feel your nervousness, your all teased up. Why did you think you did something wrong?" he asks.

"I…I've never really done this before." I say and bite my lip looking down at the sand. He takes his hand and lifts my chin to look at him.

"You have never kissed anyone? Haven't you had a boyfriend before?" he asks

"…No…Unless you count a dare. I had one for 2 days. I told you my sister gets all the guys, not me." I say pulling away putting my walls up around my heart again, a defense thing I started doing a long time ago. I climb up onto one of the huge rocks and sit there letting my feet hang down. "Yeah Yeah I know…Pathetic huh?" I say and look at him.

He turns around and looks at me. "It's not pathetic Ari" he walks up in front of me.

"How is it now?" I look down at the water. "I am 18 and never had a real boyfriend, never been kissed, or held hands, or any of that cute stupid little stuff that couples do, nothing! I'm sure you have been with other girls at least, I mean look at you! You're built like a Greek god, I'm surprised you don't have tons of girls all over you and following you around where ever you go." I rant on but I stop myself noticing what I'm doing. I sigh turning a small rock over in my hands looking at it. "Sorry, it's just no one has ever taken an interest in me, ever. I'm the outcast, the one that everyone stares at, not sure what you see, but I don't see anything. I don't wear designer clothes, get $100 manicures, paint my face on with a brush or shop everyday, I'm nothing special..." I say throwing the rock in my hand into the water. I look down at the water as the waves hit the sand. I feel his warm hands on my sides and he brings me down off the rock and places me on the ground in front of him, my back against the rock.

"Nothing special Ari? You are very special! From the moment I saw you I knew you were! Yeah maybe you are different, but I like that, I have never liked girly girls that paint on there make up, buy designer crap, don't like to get dirty or have fun and taking risks. So maybe I have kissed a girl or had a girlfriend before, it doesn't mean anything. And you know what is every more special to me about you?" he looks me directly in the eyes." That I get to be your first for pretty much everything, yes including all the stupid cute stuff couples do." He smiles and pulls me too him wrapping his arms around me. "I'm only interested in you Ari, you are all I see. So this time you get the guy, not your sister." I can't help my smile. I slowly reach up on my tip toes and put my arms around his neck best I can and I hug him. He holds me in his strong warms arms. "So you really think I look like a Greek god?" he asks with a smile as I pull back from the hug, still in his arms. I blush and laugh.

"Yes I do." I say and he laughs.

"Well I guess that makes you an angel." He says.

"As long as my wings can be pink and black." I say. We both start laughing. "I think we should try that kiss again."

He smiles and leans down pressing his soft, warm lips to mine. The fit to mine like they were made to. The kiss is perfect, like we are the only two around. We break the kiss and he smiles at me then pulls back. "We better head back before they send someone looking for us." He says.

"Yeah, don't want that." I smile. He takes my hand and intertwines it with his. We head back down the beach to the fire with everyone. I try to hide the smile on my face but I know I'm failing miserably. I look over at Emily and she smiles at me brightly just knowing. She winks at my and lays her head back against Sam's shoulder. Jake sits in the sand and I sit next to him. Everyone talking about different things. Jake holds his arm out inviting me to come closer to him and I do. He drapes his arm around me and I lean into him. I feel at peace and happy for like the first time in a very long time. He takes out his phone and just as I look up he takes a picture of the both of us and looks at it. He sets it as his background and shows me. I smile with excitement never having a guy do that.

"Told you, stupid, cute things and all" he whispers into my ear in a low voice that sends shivers thought my body and makes me blush.

"You have to send that to me later." I say as I snuggle back into him. He puts both arms around my hugging me and kisses my head. _I never want to leave this moment. _I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>hey sorry this one is a little shorter then others. it was originally all suppose to be in Chapter 2 but it was way too long and so I decided to break it into 2 chapters. I am already almost done with Chapter 4. Also I will be updating Wave's of Life, and soon after that Blinded from Real Love too.<strong>


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone one! Sorry this is not an update just an author's note that I am posting on all of my stories. I am working on writing on everything and hope to update them all soon. I don't usually do author notes but I wanted to tell you all that I just got my new laptop so I will be updating sooner and hopefully faster! Yay! I was excited to get the call this morning when I was going to class that the bookstore at the school had it in already. I hope to have an update this week! Just thought I would share the good news with you all. And don't forget I LOVE to get ideas and thoughts on what you all would like to see in my stories no matter how big or small. It could be some funny little thing for all I care. Send me your ideas in messages and you will be mentioned as well for any ideas I use. I also want to thank everyone who has my stories on alert, and favorite, and all that stuff. Makes me soo happy:)**

**Keep reviewing and reading :)**

**Jessie**

**Aka: WhiteWolfPrincess**


	6. CH 4 Research and Thinking

**Just because of what yesterday was I thought I would update no matter how short it is. Never Forget the Fallen Heroes and Families that lost loved ones that day 10 Years ago.3**

**I remember I was sitting in my 6****th**** grade math class when my teacher's aid came in pale as a ghost and said something to my teacher that we couldn't hear. We spent most of the day not knowing what was going on. They finally mad an announcement to the teachers that they could tell us all what was going on. I remember not understanding what they were talking about until they turned on the news. We sat there and watched the towers fall on the news.**

**This is kind of a little filler chapter but still goes with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Research and Thinking<strong>

(KPOV)

I sit outside against the tree on the side of my house typing a paper for school. I glance across the street at Ariana's old house and sigh. I really miss her a lot. It's harder for me to try and protect her when she is further away. I haven't seen her dad around really for months now but I still watch because little does she know that he will be back for her again, and him seeing that she isn't living her anymore will just feed his anger. I was too late the last time he got to her and I am not going to let that happen again. I save what I am typing and I go and check my email again. I see one from Ari and open it.

_"Krista,_

_I miss you too hun! So much you have no idea!. But it is just gorgeous here! I don't know but I feel like a bit of peace here. And actually yes there is HOT guys here as you say lol. I met 3 of them already the first day I was here. One lives across the street from me. he came over, almost got attacked by the boys, he offered to help us finish moving in before dark, and volunteered 2 of his friends too. His name is Embry, Ava is already all over him. The others names were Quil and Jacob. I have to say there is something about Jacob that I like…A LOT. I mean just met him but he is just… I don't know different. I barely know him and I want to be near him for some strange reason. Yesterday they had a bonfire and a cookout on the beach and we got to meet like everyone here. There is a ton of guys here you would be drooling. I got to know Jacob a little more and I went cliff jumping. And wow it was awesome. As for Ava I don't know what is going on with her.__Well speak of the devil and he will appear, I was in the middle of writing you and he IMed me :) anyways, as I was saying Ava said she was still with him but I don't get it because here she acts like she is single and all over Embry. Just don't say anything to Jimmy. Let Ava handle this one. That's good that you haven't seen him, thanks for watching out for me. But I have to get to bed. I have to work on Aden's car tomorrow and then I am hanging out with Jake and some of his friends. You can text me know you lol or call me. but love you and miss you. Stay out of trouble!_

_Ari"_

I smile and pick up my phone and send a text to her.

"Hey Girl! What you up to? Tell me about this guy how hott is he?- Kris"

I go back and reread the email. Hmm it sounds like some kind of instant bond they have. Hmm I will have to look through my books and see if I can find anything. I don't know much about the Quileute's though but it will never hurt to look and get an idea from things I know. My phone buzzes and I pick it up. I see a text back from Ari with a picture.

"I am at the beach, you tell me how hott he is.- Ari"

I open the picture and my jaw drops seeing a gorgeous guy on a beach, shirtless with a sexy smirk on his face. NO WAY this is the guy she is talking about. WOW is right! I can't even think of words to type back to her so I just call her.

"Well long time no talk!" she says when she answers the phone laughing.

"FUCKING SHIT ARI! You said hot, I didn't think you meant THAT HOTT! Do all the guys there look like that?" I ask.

She laughs. "Well all that I have seen so far yes pretty much."

"Hook me up man!" I tell her making her laugh more.

"No way! You would have to come here. Besides most of them have girlfriends except Jake and Quil that I know of." She tells me_. "damn!"_ I think

"I think I might need to move there and snatch one up for myself, the guys here suck, as usual!" I tell her.

"Krista hang on" she says and I hear click of buttons "Ok sorry."

"It's ok, so what did you do today huh?" I say.

"Well I worked on Aden's truck, Jake picked me up after, and said I looked beautiful and HOTT covered in oil and car grease, after I said I looked like crap. I got ready and we went out to this cool place called Characters, it's like a bar and grill thing, and we met his friends there. We danced for a while and now we are here." She explains

"You dance with Jake? I don't believe you! You never really danced with guys here." I say not convinced.

"I will prove it to you." She tells me.

"What how?" I ask as I hear a beep of a new message "hang on" I say. I take the phone away from my ear and I open the message and it's from Ari with another picture. I open the picture and I see her dancing REAL close with the same guy from the picture in a crowd of people. I put the phone back to my ear

"NO WAY! Kind of close there aren't ya?" i tease.

"Shut up!" she says. I laugh.

"If anything happens you better tell me or like I said I will come there and beat your ass." i laugh.

"Don't worry you will find out if anything does…..Hang on Krista" She says

I wait and I hear a guy's voice in the background, but I can't tell what he is saying.

"Sure. Hang on just a second." she says away from the phone to him.

"Hey Krista, I gotta, go." She tells me.

"What! Why?" I say

"If you're busy hun we don't have to..."I hear him say, _god that guy sounds HOT, wait who is that? I think _

"No I want to." She says. I can tell she is smiling by her tone of voice.

"Who is that…Is that HIM talking? GOD! He even SOUNDS FUCKING HOTT!" I say kind of loud.

"KRISTA! I have to do now bye" she says hanging up quickly. I laugh a little. Oops he must have heard that. I smile and put my phone down next to me. I close my laptop and I get up taking it inside. I set it in my room then I head down to the basement into our secret room and I shut the door behind me. I close my eyes and I raise my hands palms up and I light the candles. I look over at the bookshelves as I walk to the table and I look around and i use my mind and pull 3 books out and they float over to the table. I sit down and I open them and start searching through them to see what I can find.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I take my phone out and take a picture of the two us. I set it as my background and show it to her. I look at her and I see her face light up with a smile.

"Told you, stupid, cute things and all" he whispers into her ear in a low voice that sends shivers thought her body and makes her blush.

"You have to send that to me later." She says as she snuggles back into me. I put both arms around her hugging her and kissing her head. I feel her body at peace and I smile. The night goes on, everyone talking and laughing having a good time. I glance over at Embry and Ava is in his lap with her arms around his neck. He glances at me and smiles looking at Ari and I. I look down at her and see her asleep in my arms. I smile down at her, she looks like an angel. Everyone slowly starts leaving. I gently turn and pick up Ari in my arms and stand up. I hold her to my chest and I gently place her in my car. I get in and drive to her house. I pull into the driveway and I get out and come around to get her out. She wakes up and looks up at me as I undo her seatbelt.

I smile at her. "Hey sleepyhead."

She smiles and sits up looking around seeing she is at her house. "How long was I out?"

"About a half hour." I tell her.

"What? Oh I feel so bad. I'm sorry." She starts to say.

I smile, "Hun don't be its ok, you weren't the only one and everyone started to head home anyways." I reach my hand to her and she takes it. I help her out of my car. I reach in and grab her shoes and hoodie then hand them to her. I shut the door and she puts her shoes back on. I lean against my car and she stands in front of me. I smile "I had fun with you today."

"I had fun with you too." She smiles up at me, her bright blues eyes shining brightly at me. I reach my hand out to her and she takes it. I gently pull her close to me.

"You know you truly have the most amazing eyes." I tell her tucking her hair behind her ear. "When I look into them I could just get lost in them." She blushes.

"How did I ever manage to get someone like you?" she asks

I smile." I guess it was just meant to be" I put my arms around her. She smiles and slides her arms around me.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asks.

"Of course beautiful" I smile.

"Good" she smiles.

"You should get inside. Sooner I get home, the sooner I see you again" I tell her. She smiles and hugs me. I hug her back not wanting to let go. I hear Embry getting close to his house with Ava. We pull apart slight and I lean down and kiss her lips. I look into her eyes and she smiles.

"See you tomorrow." She smiles and kisses me then backs away slowly.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful" I say watching her walk to her front door. I walk around to the driver's side of my car and I get in. I start it up and I head home. I get to the house and I walk inside to my room. I drop back on onto my bed and put my hands behind my head. I think about everything that happened today. Seeing Ari come out from under a car covered in grease and oil, her sitting in my car, dragging me out on the dance floor and dancing real close with me, walked down the beach, we talked, asked her out and she said yes. Then I found things about her, that I get to be her first for everything including her first kiss, and all "the little cute stupid stuff that couples do and all "as she said too. That is the most special thing anyone could give to me. I take out my phone and look at the picture of us on my screen and smile. I decided to send her a text with the picture

"Night Beautiful.-J"

I smile and sent the phone on my bedside table and I go and shower then come back and get in bed. I see I got a text back and I smile.

"Night :)-Ari"

I smile and pull the sheet over just my legs and lie back in my bed and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I have sat in front of these books for hours and have found nothing. I sigh and slam that last book shut, dust flying out from the pages. I sit back in the chair.

"What are you doing sweetie? You have been down here for hours." My mom says from behind me.

I turn and look at her. "Oh I just wanted to see if I could find out anything about something Ari told me. She told me about this guy she met when she moved to her new house and she said she feels like she has to be around him. It is like she is bonded to him somehow. But I don't know how but she seems to be. I don't know much about the Quileute's so maybe it's something from her mom's side of the family. I was trying to see if there was anything close to the this in the books but there is nothing." I explain.

"Well maybe you will just have to let things progress a little then go and visit from time to time to see if you can figure anything out being around her." Mom says.

"Ok" I say getting up and heading up to my room.

* * *

><p><strong> Like I said it is bit short but I wanted to post something for today. I will update again real soon<strong>


	7. CH 5 Bets and One Tough Girl

**I am sitting at the college waiting for my next class because it's down pouring outside and I don't want to walk to bum-freaking Egypt just to get to the car so here is another little short one to add to the story. The next chapter after this one will be longer I promise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Bets, and One tough girl<p>

(APOV)

It has been a few days since Jake and I started dating. As promised we hung out the next day and spent some time at the beach talking and laughing. I didn't see him for the next two days but we talked over the phone and on the computer, he said they were really backed up at work and I had to get things ready for my classes anyways. Aden has been on my case lately about everything with school and stuff, as if I have not been in school before. *rolls eyes* Ava still hasn't said anything to Embry about Jimmy and I still catch her talking to him as if they are still together then she denies it when I confront her about it. My anger lately has been building up. Aden came to complete about something and that set me off. I threw my hands up and stormed out of the house. "Don't come after me, I'll be back when I'm back!" I snapped slamming the door. I walk into the woods and decided not to change and just walk on two feet. I explore through the woods and maybe find a place I can go to go to when I need to be alone. I not sure how far I walked but come across a beautiful waterfall near some cliffs. The waterfall cascaded down into a small deep pool of crystal clear water, the trees seem to be parted enough to let the sun shine and make the water sparkle, when there is sun anyways. There is a ledge that I can see behind the water fall that someone could sit back there and hide from the world. I climb up the side of the rocks by the waterfall to look at the top. I get up there and bush my hands off and the view is just breath taking. Everything is just so relaxed and pretty here. I look around at the new spot that I just found and I smile. This is where I will come when I need to get away. I climb back down to the bottom and I sit on the ground and close my eyes. My mind is swimming with so many things; no matter what I do I can't clear my head. I focus on my breath to try and clear my head and relax my body, like I was taught in yoga and Tai Chi a long time ago. I open my eyes and stand up. I don't think and just do. I go through the movements I learned in Tai Chi. Everything else around me fades away and nothing matters. I am still aware of my surrounding but I just focus on myself.

* * *

><p>(PPOV)<p>

I am on patrol with Jared and we are racing around since there haven't been signs of anything around lately. I catch a scent of coconut a bit and I stop and wonder towards it. I try to place what the smell is.

"Paul what is it?"- Jared

"I don't know I am going to go and see."- Paul

I stay hidden in the trees and I see Jake's girl doing something that looks like a slower version of martial arts.

"Jared come look at this"- Paul.

He runs to catch up to me and sits next to me.

"What is she doing?"- Jared

"I don't know. She is like really focused on it. Hmm I bet you $10 I could walk up and scare her."- Paul

"Jake will kill you but you're on."- Jared

I phase back and pull my shorts on. I sneak out silently behind her unnoticed. I go to scare her when all of a sudden she reached around grabs my arm. Next thing I know she flips me over her and I am on the ground, on my back staring up at her_. How the hell did she hear me!_ I think. She looks down at me.

"How the hell did you hear me and how did you do that?" I ask clearly still shocked.

"I just had a feeling someone was behind me and I guess you will never know." She says.

Jared comes out of the trees dressed and laughing. "Looks like you have some competition there Paul. She may be tougher then you. And I believe you owe me $10" I roll my eyes and I get off the ground.

She stands there and crosses her arms. "How do did you guys even find me out here? I was sure there was NO ONE around when I got here."

"We were walking the trails towards the cliffs and I caught a glimpse of someone up here so we came to see who it was." Jared makes up as if it was nothing.

"Yeah so anyways what was that you were doing?" I ask.

"It's called Tai Chi, it's a form of martial arts." She says.

"You know Martial Arts?" Jared asks

"Yeah I am a red belt in Tae kwon do, so don't underestimate me" she smirks at Paul.

"You know Jake knows Martial Arts." Jared says.

"Really? I didn't know that, but speaking of Jake he is probably going to kill you for trying to scare me you know." She says say looking at him.

"Yeah and it's going to be funny as hell. And that $10 you owe me" Jared laughs and holds out his hand towards me.

"$10? For what?" she asks

"Paul here bet me that he could scare you but clearly he didn't." Jared says.

"Oh shut up Jared." I say taking out $10 and handing it to him.

"You just got lucky, next time I will get you." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, "So where is Jake anyways? Still at work?" she asks.

"Yeah he should still be there, why don't you head over there he should done any time now." Jared says to her. "Come on Paul let's get back to the cliffs." He lies

"Ok see ya later Ari." I say to her and I walk off with Jaredl. She watches us then she walks away and head down the path throw the woods.

"Damn she is one tough girl" Jared says.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I head back down the path that I took to get to the waterfall I had found. As I start to get closer to my house I stop and strip down and change into my wolf, because it's faster this way. I pick up my clothes in my mouth and I run. I turn onto another path that will lead me towards the garage that Jake works at. I get close to the edge of the woods and I stop and change back throwing my clothes back on. I walk around so it looks like I came from the street. I look around for Jake's car but I don't see it. All I see out front is a bike and a few other cars. I walk inside the waiting area and to the front desk and I don't see anyone, but I see a very messy and unorganized desk. I hear someone in the garage so I walk back outside and over to the open bay doors. I look in and I see two guys working on cars. One is under the car holding up something and the other is bent over the engine tightening bolts. I don't want to interrupt so I just stand there leaning back against the frame to the bay door. I hear them talking.

"So you going to see Ari today Jake?" the guy standing says. _Well I know who is under the car._ I think to myself smiling.

"Well yeah, I hope soon, depends on hold long it takes you to stop talking and finish tightening those blots." Jake says.

"Yeah yeah quit your bitching this is the last one. The other guy says, which I think is Quil. "There done." He says tossing the tool in the tool box, "Now you can close up and everything and see her."

"Which to me I won't see her soon enough." Jake says with a little laugh sliding out from under the car grabbing a rag to wipe his hands.

I smile and cross my arms over my chest, "Hmm, you may see me sooner than you think." I say. They both stop and turn around and look at me, both surprised to see me standing there.

"Hey beautiful!" Jake says with a huge smile spreading across his face instantly. He finishes wiping most the grease off his hands and arms and walks over to me. He puts his arms around me and hugs me.

"I see how it is I don't get a hi." Quil says.

I laugh, "hi Quil" I say peeking around Jake's arm.

Jake pulls away from me, "Not that I am not happy to see you but what you doing here?" he asks

"Well thought I would drop by and see you for a change." I smile.

"Well we are all done here just let me clean up and lock up." He tells me.

"Ok I'll just wait outside." I smile. He kisses my cheek and walks away to clean up. I turn and I walk out the bay door. I look around still amazed at how beautiful it is here.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I walk to back room to go and wash up and change quickly.

"Where is Ari?" Quil asks pulling a clean shirt over this head, already having changed his grease and oil stained clothes.

"She is outside told her I would be right out." I tell him scrubbing my arms in the sink.

"Hey how did she get her? I didn't hear a car pull up or anything. You know we both would have heard something." He says.

I dry off my hands and arms thinking. "…I don't know I didn't think to ask." I walk into my messy office and I change into some clean jeans and a white t shirt. I throw my boots back on and come out. We walk out into the shop and close up everything. We pull the bay doors down and lock everything up going out the side door. We walk around to the front of the building where my bike and Quil's car are. I look up and I see Ari standing there looking around, the wind blowing through her long hair. It blows her scent around me filling my nose with it. I smile taking it in. she turns around and looks at us and smiles.

"I'll catch you later Jake I got to go meet up with Seth." Quil says, "Nice to see you Ari" he waves and walks off to his car and leaves.

I walk over to Ari. "So just me and you" she says with a smile her blue eyes shining brightly at me.

"Yep, I was thinking maybe I could take you exploring around LaPush and a little of Forks." I tell her.

"Hmm sounds fun." She says.

I look around as we slowly make our way to across the small parking lot towards my bike. "I see no truck so how did you get here?"

"…Oh…I was walking in the woods a bit and decided to head this way and see you. But I can ask you the same thing, I don't see your car either so how are we going to travel around LaPush?" she asks. I smile and take out my keys as I get to the bike.

"You don't see my car because I drove this." I smile putting my leg over the bike putting the stand up.

"I didn't know you had a bike." She smiles standing next to me. "Aden would be pissed me if he saw me on a bike." She gets this mischievous smile on her face.

I smile. "Well I won't let anything happen to you but I don't want him mad at you. And what is that smile for?"

"Oh don't worry about him. Since when do I listen to him?" she smiles and climbs on behind me wrapping her arms tightly around me. I shake my head laughing

"Ok well hold on tight." I smirk and kick the bike to life and we take off. I take her all over LaPush showing her all the sights and hidden places I know of. I head towards Forks to show her some things around there since she has never been there and I need to stop and talk to Charlie for my dad. I pull up at the police station and I turn off the bike and park it.

"What are we doing here?" she asks.

"Oh I have to tell my dad's friend something for him." I say getting off and helping her off.

"You want me to stay here or come with you?" she asks.

"You can come with me if want to." I say reaching my hand out to her. She smiles and takes it and I lead her inside. I see Charlie sitting at his desk and I walk over.

He looks up at me. "Hey Jake! Good to see you. It's been a while." He says.

"Good to see you too Charlie. Yes it has been awhile." I tell him

"I see you are doing well, how is that old man of yours?" he laughs.

"He is fine, he sent me here to tell you Friday is going to be a great day for fishing and then the game after." I tell him

"Ok just so happens I have off that day anyways." She says leaning back in his hair with his hands behind his head and he smiles. "So I hear you got yourself a girl, and I can see just like Billy said you can't keep the goofy grin off your face." He says not noticing Ari who is pretty much hiding behind me still.

"You two gossip like two old women you know that." I laugh. "Yeah she is here with me." I step aside and she seems to be in her own world. I take her hand again and she snaps out of it and looks at me, blushing a little. "Charlie this is Ariana. Ari this is Charlie Swan." She looks at him. Charlie gets up and smiles extending his hand. "Nice to meet you Ariana, I didn't even see you behind him." He chuckles a little. "Good to see someone keeping a smile on this boy's face now a days." She smiles warmly back at him.

"Nice to meet you too." She says.

"Wow Jake she looks so tiny compared to you." He smiles.

"Yeah but don't underestimate her Charlie she took down Paul in football and stood up to Leah." I say with a smile.

"Wow really?" Charlie asks.

"I also flipped him today." She adds. I look at her confused. "When I was out walking trails he tried to scare me and I heard him behind me and i wasn't sure who is was so I flipped him over my head to his back." She smiles proudly.

"Looks like you got yourself a fighter Jake." He smiles.

"Yep that I do Charlie." I smile and look down at her putting my arm around her pulling her to my side. She smiles back at me. "Well I will talk to you later Charlie, I want to finish showing Ari around here and head back."

"Ok see you later Jake, again nice to meet you Ariana." He says.

"You too Charlie." She smiles and I lead her out to the bike. "He seems really nice."

"He is, he is my dad's best friend, and also my best friends dad too." I start to say but I just leave it at that not wanting to get into it about Bella. "So I say we go get something to eat and then go to the beach what do you say?" I ask her as I get on the bike.

"Sounds like a plan." She gets on behind me and I kick the bike to life again and I head to the Fork's Diner. After we eat, we head back to LaPush and to the beach. I park the bike and we walk around a bit down the beach.

"So when did you see Paul and how did you flip him?" i ask.

"Well I was exploring the woods a bit to relax a little and i found this really pretty place and I was doing a little Tai Chi thinking I was a lone and I heard someone behind me so i reached back and grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head onto his back."

"Wow I would have loved to see that." i say thinking to myself_ I can't wait to phase and see it!_

"Yeah Jared was laughing pretty hard at it." she says.

"So you know Tai Chi huh?" i ask.

"Yeah and I know some Tae Kwon Do as well." she adds.

"Hmm really? how much is a little? I know a bit of different kinds of Martial Arts myself." I say.

"I am a red belt" she says.

_wow_ I think. "Wow, I am a black belt, I might have to take you on one day." i smile and tease bumping into her a little.

she smirks and bumps be back. "bring it on." she says.

We walk in a comfortable silence until she decides to kick some water at me. I look at her and I see a playful grin on her face and I scoop up a handful of water in my hands and toss it at her but she runs laughing. I smile and I chase after her.

"You think you can get away from me huh?" I say. I get closer to her and I grab her around the waist, "Gotcha!" I laugh spinning her around back to me. I start tickling her sending her into a fit of giggles. She tries to get away but ends up tripping and falling back on her butt in the sand and somehow dragging me down with her. I land on top of her and I catch myself worried about hurting her. I see that I oddly enough didn't. We both laugh at ourselves. Breathing a bit hard from laughing, we calm down a bit and I look down into her eyes. She looks so beautiful, her eyes shining brightly from the glow of the sunset, her long hair sprawled out all around her head and over her face a little. Her eyes lock on mine. I push the stray pieces of hair out of her face not looking away from her. "You know you are so beautiful." She smiles and I lean down and kiss her lips gently. She slides her arms around my neck kissing back. We kiss for what feels like forever and we break it to breathe. I look down at her seeing all the love in her eyes for me. I hear someone in the distance causing me to look up. I don't see anyone yet but I move off from on top her and sit beside her in the sand. She sits up too and brushes the sand off her arms a bit.

"Well we should start heading back don't you think." I smile.

"Yeah, don't need Aden freaking out too much." She laughs getting up brushing the rest of the sand off herself and out of her hair. I brush the sand off myself and I take her hand and we walk back towards my bike once again and we climb on and I take her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is another short chapter. I will update again soon. I have the next one written so I just need to finish typing it up.<strong>


	8. CH 6 Special Moments and All Heated Up

**I know I know I said that I would update more faster, and I haven't exactly done that much yet. I have been really sick lately because of the stuff going around school so yeah. But just wanted you all to know I have not given up on any of my stories. This is going to be a very long chapter and I am adding some lemony stuff into this chapter since I have made you all wait so long and in the pictures you get to meet Krista! :) yay! But enough talking and on with the chapter. And sadly I don't own anything but my ideas and Ari, Demon, Dakota, Ava, Aden and Krista, and everyone else I made up :) I don't have the songs for this Chapter yet but I am hoping to soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Special Moments and All Heated up<strong>

***6 Months Later***

(APOV)

I can't believe it's already been 6 months that I have been here and been with Jake. He is an amazing man and very fun. His friends are all goof balls. They love that I am just as rough as they are. After that day when Paul tried to scare me in the woods, we have started this thing where he would always try to sneak up on me and take me down. He has almost got me a few times but needless to say I win every time. I told him he can't scare me but he thinks otherwise and just says "One day I will get you." Yeah ok. I just roll my eyes. Paul has become like another big brother to me with as much as he picks on me. Leah and I have become really good friends, and as I was getting to know her I realized that she really needed one that she could trust. Because of me she has started to get close with her cousin Emily again. I really don't know exactly what happened but she said she will tell me one day. Leah also admitted that she never really like Jake's best friend Bella. She said she was, "selfish, needy, pathetic and dumb." She wouldn't tell me much more about her just that she hurt Jake over and over and she is sure that she still does. I didn't push the subject very much right now. I don't know this girl but I don't think I will like her. One thing that I have noticed is that Jake always seems to have to be somewhere with Bella during the day when he isn't working. It causes him to sometime be late if we make plans, and he seems a bit frustrated a lot. I just let it go telling myself its nothing she is just his friend and seems to be a bit selfish as Leah said. It's ok that is how I was able to get close to Leah and Emily. I spend most my time over at Emily's with the boys, who loved being around everyone because they get spoiled with treats and attention. I have also started my classes online and the 2 at the college. I have gotten into the habit of going home to get the boys and then going to Emily and Sam's everyday while Jake is gone. Sam has also become like a big brother to me, like all the guys but he is more like Aden, he has become a bit protective of me too. He love's that I stand up to the guys being as tiny and short as I am. He thinks its finny watching the guys back away from me. Who wouldn't think its funny seeing a guy that is about 6-7ft tall and muscular back away from a tiny 5'1" girl? Emily, even if she isn't too much older than me is starting to become like a mother figure to me, which is something that I haven't had in a long time. I haven't fully opened up to her yet, but sometime I know that I will. Emily says that it's cute how I fit with Jake with me being so tiny to him. I pull into the driveway, home from martial arts class. I get out and go inside Aden gone, probably for a run and Ava with Embry no doubt. I set my keys down and I get plowed over by the boys all happy and excited to see me.

"Hi my boys! Miss me." they bark and yip licking my face off. Glad I haven't taken a shower yet. "Ok boys off." I say getting up. I feed them both. "After I take a shower we will go to Emily's ok" I pet them and I walk away to my room. I grab my clothes and bath stuff and walk into the bathroom turning on the shower. I let it warm up and climb in and thoughts of Jake enter my mind.

Besides everything else that has been going on things with Jake and I have been great. But they also have been heating up between us a little…..ok A LOT! This is all so new to me but my hormones seem to just take over at times. But before anything gets too far one of his friends seems to walk in or show up. It is really frustrating too. I swear I heard him growl or something a few times. Needless to say it was kind of hot to hear. Especially a few days ago….

_*Flashback*_

_We were in his garage and he was fixing something n my truck, I could have don't it myself but he insisted and I was not about to pass up the opportunity to watch him work, most likely shirtless. He was leaning over the engine tinkering around. He only has on a pair of jeans and his boots. He had taken his shirt shortly after he started working on it. I have to say his ass looks amazing in those jeans. "Ok calm you Ari" I chant to myself in my head. I have on black ripped up leggings that go to my knees, with a pink plaid pleated skirt that is a bit too short, my vans and a black ribbed tank top with white and pink lettering across the from that says "Paws Off! …I May Bite!" I walk around watching him, checking him out now and then. He glances at me and grins catching what I keep doing. _

"_Baby girl, I love having you watch me but when you walk around me, your hotness is distracting me a little." He says with a smile. "Go sit and watch please."_

_I sigh, "Fine." I say walking away to go and sit. He shakes his head at me and then turns back to keep working. Heading back to his work bench I usually sit on, I look over at his car then smile mischievously. I walk over to his car not able to resist doing this. "Guess I will just have to watch from over here." I say sitting/leaning against the edge of the hood of his Mustang, which is parked right across the garage from him. I look at him the mischievous smile still on my face. He turns around to look at me and about drops his tool in his hand. _

"_Ok now you're teasing me and it's not fair." He says _

_I smile, "Well I consider it pay back from the other day at the beach." I can tell by the look on his face that my pay back is working. He can tell he is getting a bit turned on by this but little does he know that I can smell it too. He bits his lip but turns and tries to keep working. He keeps glancing back at me but starts to get frustrated._

"_How am I supposed to get anything done with you looking hot on the hood of my car?" he asks setting his tool down and wiping his hands off._

"_Hmm I don't know maybe you could just take a little break." I say adding to the teasing. He stands there like he is thinking about it. He tosses the rag down next to his tools then turns and stalks towards me. His eyes full of passion, desire and lust. He reaches me and places his hands on either side of me on the hood._

"_You're such a tease you know that." He smiles. _

"_Oh am I? It takes one to know one." I smirk._

"_Oh yeah?" he says in a husky voice that sends shivers down my spine. He positions himself between my legs to get closer to me. He looks down at my shirt and smirks, "Paws Off huh?" he looks back into my eyes. "What if I don't want to keep my paws off?" he says putting his hands on my waist and pushes me up so I am sitting on the hood of the car more._

"_Hmm I don't know." I smile. He leans in and kisses me with passion. I slide my arms up around his neck. He gently lays me back on the hood of the car, his hands caressing my sides and stomach a bit. It doesn't take but a few seconds for our kisses to become more heated and wild. My fingers run through the back of his hair and along his neck. His hands start to roam over my legs and side up my body a bit. I can feel through his jeans that he is extremely turned on and not going to lie I am too. His hands find their way under my shirt a bit. His fiery touch on my skin sends tingles though my body. He slightly starts pushing my shirt up a bit. I run my hands over the muscles in his back and arms. He starts kissing down my neck, sucking and biting a little. A small, soft moan escapes my lips. Liking my reaction he continues more. He gets my shirt up to just below my bra then stops. I feel his body stiffen and he lets out a very low growl._

_I look at him. "What?" I ask. And as if on cue Quil and Embry walk in._

"_Hey Jake! We need…" Embry stops talking as soon as they see us. My hearing is usually very good and I would have heard them but I was so lost in Jake that I didn't. He stands up a little dropping his head. "Uh…hi…Ari."_

"_This better be good!" he growls out at his friend as he helps me sit up as I fix my shirt. _

"_Uh…We need you at Sam's for a minute." Embry says. _

_Jake sighs, "When?" _

"_Now…" Quil says._

_Jake backs away from the car and helps me off of it. "I will be right back baby, ok?" he says_

"_Ok I will just wait here." I sigh. He kisses me and leaves. I hear him outside. _

"_Damn it Em! Again!" he says slapping him on the back of his head. I laugh a little and go and sit on his work bench._

_*End of Flash back*_

I shake the thoughts from my head, and wash the soap out of me hair and off my body. I get out of the shower and dry off and get dressed. I dry out my hair brushing through it. I look over at my phone and I grab it. I stare at the picture of Jake on my screen from the beach. I tap the screen and dial his number. It starts ringing and he finally picks up.

"..Hello?" he says.

"Hey!" I smile hearing his voice.

"Hey Angel" he says I hear a lot of people talking and a little girl in the background.

"I take it you're kind of busy." I say.

"A little but its ok I wanted to hear your voice Angel." He says, and I can't help but smile.

"I miss you, when will I see you?" I ask

"At around 3." He says _"Jakey! Jakey! Can I have wolf ride now? Please please please!" _I hear a little girl say. _"Hang on sweetie, ok?"_ he says away from the phone to the little girl. I sigh and just wait for him to come back to me. Sadly I have gotten use to this. "Sorry babe, like I was saying I will be there at about 3. Will you be at your house or Emily and Sam's?" he says to me.

"I wish I could see you sooner than that but I will be at…" I start to way when I hear in the background.

"_Jake seriously! Can't you just get off the phone already, you will see her later! You act like you never see her. Did her mother not teach her to be patient and wait! She calls every day when you are here Jacob! Her mother must have not if she keeps calling like this!" _ To say that it made me a little mad was an understatement.

"Didn't her mother teach her to miner her own damn business and wait for people to be OFF THE PHONE!" I snap into the phone hoping she heard me.

"_Bella! Ok I'm coming." He says to her_. "I'm really sorry about that baby." He says to me.

"…its fine I will be at Emily's. I'll just see you later." I say.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks.

"No, go, it's fine." I say.

"Ok, I love you Angel." He says,

"Love you too." I say and hang up. I run a hand back through my hair, really fed up with this. I get up and grab my laptop and put it in my messenger bag. I throw it over my shoulder and across my chest. I grab my keys, put my sunglasses on my face and pick up my phone again. "Boys! Ready to go see Emily and Sam?" I yell and I hear two sets of clumsy paws run down the hallway. They jump around happily around my feet. I smile and I head out of the truck. I open the door and they both jump up inside. I climb up into the truck and drive to Emily's. I pull up at their house and I am greeted by Emily on the porch. I open the door and the boys jump over me and at the door sprinting to Emily.

She laughs and kneels down to pet them, "Hi boys" I shake my head and grab my bag. I jump down out of the truck. I walk over to them. Emily stands up and hugs me.

"Hello Ari." She says warmly.

"Hi Emily." I smile. We walk into the house. She gives both the boys a treat and I walk over to the table and sit down. They boys take their treats and run over lying around my feet as always.

"So how was your class today?" she asks bringing me a glass of ice tea and places some blueberry muffins on the table.

"It was fun." I say taking a drink of my tea. She watches as I take my laptop out and set it on the table.

"Ok," she says tossing her dish towel on the counter, then walking over to the table. "Something's wrong, what is it?" she says sitting down with her own glass of ice tea.

"There is nothing wrong Emily, really." I say opening my laptop. She places her hand on it so I can't open it.

"Don't lie, I know something is wrong so spill." She says.

I sigh, I tried to hide it but nothing gets past Emily. I tell her about my conversation with Jake today and everything. And now today I'm fed up with it.

"Wow…Have you talked to him about this?" she asks. I get up and pace back and forth.

"…No, I just can't. I don't get what she has over him! She always has something to say, she acts like she owns him or she is his mother or something. Then today she went just that step further and mentioned something about my mom." I pause starting to shake a little and take a few breaths to calm myself. "You…just don't mention my mom. The bitch doesn't even know me and has no right to have any comment come out of her mouth about me!" my eyes fill with tears. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I stop pacing and look at her. She leads me back to the table and sits me down sitting in the chair beside me. I sit down and wipe my eyes.

"She can be that way. She shouldn't have said anything in regards to your mom." She says tucking some hair behind my ear. "Sweetie you should express this to Jake that you are unhappy with all of this."

"I know…I just don't know how tell him any of this. I just don't get it though she calls him and he goes running. If she hurt him so badly and so many time in the past then why does he still run to her. I don't even know what she did to him, just little things that I hear, no one tells me anything. Is there something that she has that I don't have? What? I just don't get it." I say.

She sighs, "Well look…it's not my place to say but…just don't tell him I said anything to you ok. Before you came here, a long time ago Jake was head over heels for her. They were best friends most their lives. But she pretty much led him on several times and just crushed his heart. Her ex broke her heart and left her in the woods and he put her all back together just for her to walk out of his life right back her ex. She still keeps him around her as her best friend claiming that she needs him around. There are more technical things that she did but that is all for Jake to tell you when he decided to. But I don't know why he keeps going back to her like he does, but that all doesn't matter now. You came here and you stole his heart and fixed it. Don't let her get to you ok?" she says to me.

I smile a little. "Ok" I say. She hugs me and goes back to the kitchen. I grab a muffin and open my laptop to do some school work. I get all my work done that I needed to do, then I get up and help Emily in the kitchen to get things ready for when the guys all start showing up. I get an email alert and wipe my hands and walk over to check. I open up the screen and I scream a little. "Ah! Oh my god!"

"What? What?" Emily asks spinning around looking at me.

I jump up and down like a little girl. "No way! They are actually coming here! I have waited years to see them! I can't believe they are coming this close to where I live!" I say excited.

"Who? What are you talking about?" she asks laughing a little walking over to me.

"Skillet! They are coming to Port Angeles! Wow and they are touring with Fireflight and The Letter Black! I have to go to this!" I say excitedly.

"Then go, take Jake with you I know he likes them. I have heard him listening to them a bit." She says.

I go and look up tickets, "Damn! They aren't going on sale for like another month and a half.

"Well buy them when they go on sale." She looks around then grabs a piece of paper and my pen. "Here write down all the information and everything you need to get the tickets when the time comes and I will remind you or if you can't get to a computer I can do It." she says. I take the paper and write down my fan account stuff to buy them and when they exactly go on sale. "I will put it put here on my reminder board that way you will never forget." She smiles putting it on her board with a few thumb tacks.

"Thanks Emily but if I can't get to a computer how will you buy them if you don't have my bank card info?" I ask her coming back to help her

"Well if that happens I will just use mine and you can just give me the money back." She says.

"Ok, you sure?" I ask.

"Yes." She smiles. I smile and we go back to work. After while I glance at the clock and its past 3 and a few of the guys show up but no Jake. I go and put my laptop away and out of the way. We decide to head out in the back yard to let the boys run around a little. I pick up my phone and hang it to Emily and whisper to her

"I have a feeling Paul is going to try something again and I want it on tape this time." I smile and she takes the phone and I show her how to get the video. I walk back over and throw the ball for the boys and they go running after it. I smell and hear Paul coming behind me and I smile to myself just showing no sign of knowing he is there. I feel him get closer to me. I see Emily out of the corner of my eye taping with my phone and right when he goes to throw his arms around me to grab me I duck low to the ground and I throw my leg back around to trip him but he jumps over it. Hearing him mumble "shit" I laugh a little and I jump up. He goes to try and take me down diving towards my waist and I jump up front flipping over him. He catches me off guard when I land around the waist bit I twist around getting my arms around his neck. He trying to fight against me, the rest of the guys around us laughing. We both wrestle around trying to take the other down first. I kick my leg back around and knock him out at the back of his knees. He comes down to the ground and I flip around over him. I take his arm behind him and pin him there. "Ha you give?" I ask.

"Ha as if!" he says. I pull his other arm around and lay on him pinning both. "Ok ok! I give I give" he says. I laugh jumping up letting him go. He gets up rotating his shoulder around a little. "Damn I thought I had you this time." He says.

"Paul you had no chance once her had her arms around your neck." Sam says laughing standing by Emily. I laugh looking at him.

"And it's on tape so no saying things that didn't happen to the rest of the guys!" Emily says.

He pulls me into a headlock messing up my hair. "Hey!" I yell and he just laughs then lets me go and gives me a side hug. I laugh push my hair out of my face and shaking my head. I walk over and I get the phone from Emily and save it. I look at the time on the phone and it says 4:00. I sigh looking around still seeing no Jake. We all go inside and Emily and I set the food out of the guys that are there. I pick at a little salad not very hungry for a change. I keep checking the time every so often. Paul and I end up in another wrestling match in the middle of the living room floor and both Demon and Dakota join in thinking its play time. Everyone just stops and starts laughing. Next thing I know its 5:30. I sigh and I look at my phone wondering if I should call, but I decided against it because of the last conversation we had. I sigh wondering if I should just go home. No one notices as I sneak out and sit on the porch steps. The boys follow me out laying on either side of me, each a head in my lap. I glance out and the woods when I feel a hot hand on my shoulder. I turn and look and see Sam. He sits down next to me.

"He is late again isn't he?" he says.

I sigh, "Yeah just seems that she keeps him longer and longer each time on purpose. I told Emily earlier about the phone call I had with him before I came over here." I tell him.

"I know she told me." he says.

"I don't even know this girl and I am starting to hate her more and more. What's her problem? And why can't she ever come here or just give me a day or two without her screwing things up or interfering? Like no phone calls, no nothing! I mean I am his girlfriend, not her." I vent to him.

"Yeah, I know Bella can be like that. I just don't think she likes that you take up most of her best friend's time. He hasn't taken you to meet her yet?" he asks.

"No, he barely even mentions her, and most of his time? I get maybe an hour, two hours with him lately! She either calls 100 times a day and the more he doesn't answer the more she calls! Or like said he keeps him longer the next time she is over. But when he is over there and I call she always seems to have something to say. And then today like Emily told you what she said about my mother. God this girl is asking to get knocked out when I first see her if she keeps this up."

"Have you talked to him about this?" he asks.

I give him a guilty look. "…no, I haven't. I guess that has always been a problem with me. I just don't know how to bring it up or anything I just let it go."

"You need to talk to him about it Hun, or this won't ever get solved." He says. I nod and he puts his arm around me giving me a hug. He lets go of me and we just sit there. The boy's heads snap up and look towards the woods. I look up and I see Jake walk out of the woods. Sam nods to Jake and stands up heading towards the house. I look back at Sam and he gives me that look that tells me to go and talk. The boys run over to Jake and jump all over him excited to see him. He kneels down and gives them attention. I look away from Sam and back towards Jake. I turn back to look at same and I'm about to open my mouth and he says, "I will watch the boys" I shut my mouth and nod. "Demon, Dakota lets go see if Emily has anything more treats for us." He smiles and they both coming running past me into the house. I walk down off the porch looking at the ground, sliding my hands into the back pockets of my jeans. I look up catching Jake's eyes.

"…How much did you hear of that?" I ask him

"Pretty much all of it." he says. I bit my lip a little and look away from him. He extends his hand to me. "Take a walk with me." I look back at him and I take his hand. He leads me down the path through the woods towards first beach. We walk in silence all the way to the beach. We walk down the beach to what has turned into our spot. A small rock like pier where he had asked me out. He walks over and stops in front of the rocks that are in the sand. I go to climb up onto of them but he moves faster and picks me up and sets me up there. I stand up and he climbs up after. We walk to the last set of rocks in the water and sit. "First off I am very sorry I am so late today. I got in a fight with Bella, then '_Edward_' joined in and…yeah anyways…" he sighs, "Baby you should have just come to me and told me what was wrong." He looks at me.

"I know…I'm sorry…" I sigh and put my head down. He turns himself towards me and gently lifts my chin up to look at him.

"It's ok I'm not mad at you. Don't worry about Bella. You are my world and nothing can top that. I don't want you to be scared to tell me anything. You can tell me anything you should know that. Just down hide anything anymore, that way there won't be any more problems like this. Ok?" He says.

"I know, Ok." I say. He leans in and kisses me. Then wraps his arms around me hugging me and pulling me into his lap.

"Now all that stuff aside, if I remember correctly, today is half a year since I met you and asked you to be mine." He says pulling back to look at me. I look at him smiling, shocked that he actually remembered that, never having anyone remember even my birthday.

"You remembered?" I say.

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget something like this?" he smiles, "and if we want to be on time, then we better get you home so you can change and get ready." He says pulling out his phone. He helps me to stand up and gets up himself.

"Wait, get ready for what?" I ask. He tucks his phone back in his pocket and takes my hand. We start walking back towards the sand.

"That my Angel, I can't tell you but we have to be there at 7:30 and it's about 6:10 now." He smiles as we jump down off the rocks and he back towards Sam's. "And dress nice."

"Ok" I say very curious as to what he has planned.

As we are walking through the woods towards Sam's Jake says, "So, tell me about your day. Anything exciting happen today?"

"Well, yeah I guess for me, I was helping Emily with some things in the kitchen and I got an email so I checked it. It was an alert telling me that one of my all time favorite bands, Skillet are touring and coming to Port Angeles! I am so excited because they are touring with Fireflight and the Letter Black, but sadly they are not coming for a while and the tickets don't go on sale for a few months. So Emily had me put a reminder on her board so I will remember when it gets closer to the time to buy them. Besides that Paul being Paul, tried to scare me and take me down again but I came out on top yet again, and I Emily taped it so that he can't stretch the truth." I tell him.

"Wow that is exciting to find out, they are amazing bands. And you got Paul on tape! I have to see that." He says. I take out my phone and pull up the video and hand it to him. He takes it and watches it and laughs. "Well no one usually beats Paul and you seem to do that with easy." He says handing my phone back as we get to Sam and Emily's.

"He is still determined to get me but I think he underestimates me." I say as we walk to the door.

"So Paul," Jake says as he walks in. "Heard and saw that Ari handed your ass to you again."

"Oh whatever I let her win." He says.

"Yeah ok" I say and roll my eyes. I walk over and I grab my bag and keys. "Come on boy's time to go home." I say as they come over to me. I look over at Sam and he looks between the both of us and smiles seeing that we talked. Emily walks over to me to me and gives me a hug. "I'll see you probably tomorrow Emily." I say heading towards the door.

"Ok see you then" she says sweetly. I walk out the door followed by Jake. I open the door and let my boys jump in and I set my bag in on the seat as I feel two warm, strong arms wrap around me. I smile and I lean back into Jake. His scent wrapping around me.

"I am going to run home get ready and then come and pick you up at 7:00." He whispers in my ear. "And remember dress nice." He adds in a husky voice that drives me crazy. He kisses behind me ear, sending shivers through my body.

"Ok" is all I can manage to get out at the moment. I turn in his arms and kiss him. "See you at 7:00." I smile.

He kisses my nose and let's go of me. I climb up into my truck, move my bag over to the passenger seat and start it. I look over at him as he backs away towards the path to his house and watches me. I smile and I back out and head home. I get to the house and I park the truck and open the door and let the boys jump out. I grab my bag and head inside. I feed the boys, as if they didn't get enough treats at Emily and Sam's, and I head to my room. I set my bag on my desk and I go off to the bathroom. I twist up my hair in a big claw clip since I washed it a before I went to Emily's and I jump in the shower to just wash my body and face I get out, dry off and wrap my towel around me then head back to my room. I go back to my room and I turn my straightener on. As that warms up I head to my closet to see what I can find that is nice. I dig through the clothes not even sure where to start. I pull out 3 outfits and lay them on my bed. I walk over and run the straightener through my hair as I think about what outfit to wear. Dig through my underwear drawer on what to wear as well. Since things between Jake and I have started to heat up a lot, I decided to wear something that I think is hot and sexy. Because with my luck if I wore something that was stupid or didn't match or anything, things would happen. I pull out my favorite black lace bra, that make my boobs look amazing I think, and a pair of matching black lace little boy shorts. I drop the towel and slip them on. I put my favorite lotion on my body, happy I had shaved everything before I went to Emily's. I just leave in the regular black and pink belly ring bar I have in then walk over and stand in front of the outfits I laid out on my bed and look at them. I look at all of them not sure what to wear. I pick up one at a time and look at myself in the body mirror to see if I like it. I look over at the time and see it's already 6:50! "Shit" I mutter to myself. I just pick one of the outfits. I put the other two away and slip it on. It's a little black dress that has a bit of pink and white on it with some skulls. I walk over to my dresser, run the straightener thought it once more then turn it off. I tease it up a little bit then put a small pink clip in one side of my hair. I throw on my eyeliner, some shadow, and a little lip gloss on. I put in my pink star skull earrings and a long silver star necklace. I hear Jake's Mustang pull in the driveway and I run over to my closet and grab my black flats and put them on. I grab my phone and I look myself over once in the mirror then make sure everything its turned off and I head out of my room I tell the boys to be good and I hear a knock on the door. I get little butterflies in my stomach and I walk over to the door. I open it to Jake standing there in a pair of black distressed jeans, a tight gray/almost black shirt, and his leather jacket. He flashes his bright smile at me. I step out of the house and shut the door.

"You look amazing, beautiful." He says handing me a deep red rose and kissing my cheek.

I blush a bit and smile smelling it. "Thanks, not so bad yourself." He extends his arm to me.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes."I say hooking my arm around his. He leads me to his car and opens the door for me. I get in and he shuts the door. He walks around and slides across the front of his car. I smile and shake my head. He gets in and starts the car and drives off. "So you going to tell me where we are going?" I smile and look at him.

"Nope" he says popping the 'p', "You will just have to wait and see." He says taking my hand and holding it.

(KPOV) (Krista)

I finish up my last paper for class and put it away. I sit there at my desk in my room just thinking. It has been over 6 months since Ari has moved. I miss her so much. She has sent me pictures of her and her boyfriend Jake in emails, and we talk over IM, texts and on the phone. I can hear and see how much she loves him. They look perfect together. I have to say the way he looks at her, even in the pictures I have seen, he looks at her with so much love and devotion. I have never seen her so happy. I am glad that she hasn't been around her thought because I have seen her dad lurking around town a few times in town. I haven't seen him enough to be worried but more then I'd like to. I need to be around her a little while to see if I sense any danger coming to her or anything. I think it's time that I went and visited her for like a week or so. I don't have classes for 2 weeks so it will work out. I grab my cell phone and I scroll through the contacts and I hit send when I found the one I want. It rings a few times then I get an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aden? It's Krista." I say.

"Oh hey Hun! How are you?" He says.

"I am good, I was wondering if you would mind if I just showed up for a week for so?" I ask

"Uh no that's fine, why? Is something up?" He asks. "…Has he been around?"

"No, nothing really, and yes I have but not enough that I feel worried about but you guys have been gone so long I need to get a feel for the area there so that I can better sense things. And I need to be around all of you, especially Ari, so I can warn you guys if I feel or see something." I explain.

"Ok, sure that's fine. You always know you are welcome here. Do you want me to tell Ari?" he says.

"No let it be a surprise. I will text you when I leave so you will know." I say.

"Ok see you soon." He says.

"Bye Aden" I say

"Bye"

We hang up and I open up my laptop and go online and book a flight for Wednesday morning, a day from now. I pay online for it and then I go to find my mom. I find her in the living room with a book and cup of tea. "Hey mom, just wanted to let you know I called Aden and I am going to go and visit on my break. I want to surprise Ari."

She looks up from her book. "Ok, I was wondering when you were going to go and see her. Make sure you go everywhere with her in all her forms so that you won't miss anything." She says. "And be safe yourself."

"I know mom, and I will I always am." I say.

"When do you leave?" she asks sipping her tea.

"Wednesday morning." I tell her.

"Ok I'll drive you to the airport if you want." she says.

"Yeah that is fine mom. I am going to go and start packing." I say and I walk away leaving her to hear book. I walk into my room and drag out my suitcase. I put it on my bed and start packing.

(APOV)

We drive through La Push then he pulls up at the Resort and parks. He comes around and opens my door extending his hand to me. I smile and I take it. "I want tonight to be special." He says and he shuts the door locking the car. He leads me inside. I look around and it is very nice here. I have never been here before just seen it from the outside. He walks up to the host and says his name. They lead us into the restaurant and outside on the patio. I see this beautifully set up table with candles lit and everything. There is no one else outside.

"Wow Jake, this is so romantic." I say as we are seated and handed our menus.

"I told you I wanted it to be special." He smiles.

We order out drinks and an appetizer. We talk about random things and order out food. While we wait I notice him reach into his pocket and mess with something. He notices I'm about to ask and he says, "I have something for you"

"You didn't have to get me anything Jake. I don't have anything for you." I say.

"Its fine, being here with you is enough for me, but I wanted to give you something and I didn't buy it." he says. He pulls out two little boxes and sets them on the table. He places the first one in front of me. I look into his eyes and he smiles. I look back down at the box and I open it. There I see this beautiful hand woven and braided charm bracelet.

"Wow Jake…it's beautiful." I say lifting it out of the box fingering over the little charms, examining each one. "But you said you didn't buy this." I look at him.

"No I didn't I made every one of those. I found the beach glass, near our spot on First Beach, and the little wolf with the rose and the sun, moon and star I carved out of wood. I wove and braided the leather together and the little hooks my dad gave me." he says

"Wow, you made all this? What do they all mean?" I ask.

He takes the bracelet from me and points to each charm as he talks. "The pink heart shaped glass is because you stole my heart and shows my love for you. The little wolf with the rose is because you will always be loved and protected, the blue glass is because of your eyes. When I looked into them for the first time I couldn't help but get lost in them, as I still do. And the last one is because to me you are my sun, moon and the stars, you truly mean everything to me." he says as he fastens it around my wrist. I look at the bracelet and then back up to his eyes amazed at the man sitting in front of me, and how lucky I am to have found someone like him. He takes the last box and sets it in front of me. "Now this holds a lot of meaning to me, and it feels right to give to you." He says. I look down and I open the box and I see this gorgeous silver heart shaped necklace with a single little diamond at the bottom, something engraved on it and a wolf paw print in the middle. I look up at him "No I did not buy this either." He answers. I lift the necklace up out of the box and hold it in my hands. "It was my mother's necklace that my dad had made for her. When she died dad put it away and said that one day it will be for me to give to the one I love, because it is what my mom would want me to do." I look at him speechless. I look back down and lightly run my fingers over it tears forming in my eyes. I push the tears back.

"What…does it say on it?" I manage to ask.

"Que Quowle, it means 'Stay with me forever' in Quileute." He says. I look into his eyes then back at the necklace.

"Wow, Jake…I don't know what to say." I say. I set it down on the table and I reach back taking my star necklace off. I reach to put his mother's necklace on but he gets up and stops me and he gently moves my hair aside and attaches the necklace around my neck. I look down at it and touch it. I look up at him standing next to me and I pull him down to me and hug him tight. This meaning so much to me. He goes and sits back down. We get it shortly after that. After we eat we relax a little then he pays and leads me back to the car.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

"To spend a little time with just each other." He says as he starts the car and drives away. We end up pulling up to his house. I look at him and he smiles at me. He gets out and comes around opening my door again. He takes my hand and leads me to his house. He goes inside and turns on the lights. He sets his keys down and walks over to the kitchen table where there is a note sitting. He picks it up and reads it. I lean against the couch arm a little. "Well it looks like dad is gone for the night at Charlie's" he says walking back over to me. "So we have the house to ourselves, and I grabbed stack of movies that we had and you can pick anything you want." he says pointing to the movies on the coffee table. I slip off my shoes near the door and I walk over and look through all the movies as he goes and gets us something to drink. I try to decide on a movie. He comes back and sits down. "So what movie did you pick?"

"I don't know I can't pick?" I say.

"Why not randomly pick one then?" he says.

I close my eyes and I pick up one and hand it to him. I open my eyes and look to see what I picked.

"Looks like we are watching Transformers, Revenge of the Fallen." He says getting up and putting it in. I walk over and sit on the couch. He comes over as it starts to play and sits. He opens his arms for me to come closer and slide over cuddling into his side. We start watching the movie. Half way through I start to get distracted because he starts kissing me behind me ear. I try to hide that it was turning me on but not sure it's working. I turn and look at him and our eyes meet. He leans in and gently kisses my lips. It starts out gentle then starts to heat up a little. I slide my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer. He lays me back into the couch as we continue kissing. He slides his hands down my sides. One of his hands reaches my thigh and his hot touch sends tingles through my body. I pull him down against me running my fingers in his hair. His hands start getting dangerously high in my thighs. In between heated kisses he says, "Babe, if we don't stop now….I won't be able to stop at all."

"What if I don't want you to stop." I say. He stops and looks down at me, looking into my eyes to see if I am being serious.

"You sure?" he asks just to check. A bit nervous I nod yes. He kisses me again and then gets up. I look at him confused. He shuts the TV off and takes my hand helping me up off the couch. He leads me down a dark hallway. He opens the door at the end of the hall and pulls me in. the room is dark but I smells strongly of Jake so I can tell this is his room. As soon as I am in the room he kisses me backing me against the door shutting it. His hands roam over my body, as I am pinned between his door and him. I slid my arms around his neck, as his lips move down and kiss and lightly bite at my neck. I slide my hands down his chest to the edge of his shirt. I slide my hands up over his abs feeling his muscles. I pull his shirt up over his head and drop it to the floor. He slides his hands around along my back and stops as his hands reach the button and zipper of my dress. He stops kissing my neck and searches my eyes for any hesitations on him going further. He sees that I am not stopping him so he continues. He unbuttons the top of my dress and slides the zipper down. He carefully slides the dress up over my head. He stops and stares down at my body. I glance down at myself and then back up at him. His eyes pitch black with something I have never really seen before, a yellow tint outlining the black. I am about to ask what he is staring at when I am distracted by the feeling of his hot hands sliding across my stomach. He reads my mind and leans he head back down and kisses my neck and whispers in my ear in a low husky voice, "You are so beautiful" it sends shivers through my body. He goes back to kissing my head and my neck. I rest my head back against the door. I slide my hands over his soft skin, down lower over his abs. I can smell how turned out his is, as well as feel it against me through his jeans. His tongue and lips sliding over my neck starts to make my knees weak and want to give out. He picks me up, taking me across his small room and lays me on his bed climbing over me. The room is pitch black except for a little bit of light from the moon peeking thought the dark curtains on his window. He sits up looking down at me with admiration in his eyes. The yellow tint shining brightly around his irises. He leans down and kisses me with fiery passion. His scent surrounds me. All that I see in my mind is him. I shut out everything else, he is all that matters right now. I wrap my arms back around his neck again pulling his body against mine. Letting my body take over and act on what it wants to do. Our kisses getting more frantic and wild. His hands caress all over my body, lower and lower. I feel his fiery touch run down over my thighs and along the inside. As he bushes up against my core I can't help but suck in a breath. He grins at my reaction to that and does it again. My mind is spinning not sure how much more of the teasing I can take. I slide my hands down his chest to the edge of his jeans unbuttoning them and I try to push them down off him. See notices my trouble and gets up taking them off. He walks over to his dresser real fast and opens the top drawer and grabs something then shuts it and walks back over. He climbs back over me and sets something on the end table. He reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. I start to feel the butterflies dance around in my stomach. Part of me nervous for never doing this before and no one ever seeing all of me. The other part of me is excited and curious, wanting to just go for it. He gently pulls the straps down my arms and off my body. He drops aside the bed on the floor. I have the urge to cover myself up but I resist it. He leans down, kissing and nipping down my neck. His warm hands gently caressing my breast, sending new wild sensations thought my body, driving me crazy. One of his hands slides down to my panties, sliding his fingers along the edges of them. Then goes further down pushing his fingers against my very sensitive spots causing me to rock my hips up a little. He does it again but a bit more pressure and let out a quiet, soft moan and end up rocking my hips right up into him. I hear him suck in a breath. I can't take it anymore so I slide my hands down his body to the edges of his boxers, running my fingers along the waist band. I take one hand up and turn his face back to me and I pull his face to mine kissing him a more passionately and wildly. I feel him take both hands and push my panties down out of the way and off me then drops them by my bra. I push down on his boxers and he sits up to take them off. He drops them to the floor and for the first time I see him fully. I see how huge he is and I start to get more nervous thinking to myself _"how the hell is he even going to get close to fitting in me?" _he reaches over to what he had put on his end table which I now see was a condom. He sees me a bit worried and tensed up.

"We don't have to do this if you aren't ready to." He says.

"No, no I want to, just a little nervous to be honest." I tell him. He smiles and leans over and kisses me and whispers to me.

"It will be ok. I'm not going to lie it will hurt at first but, I will be as gentle as possible."

I nod and he sits back up opening the condom and sliding it on. He puts the wrapper on the floor then comes back to me. He lays over me, I feel his harden length against my wet core. He lean in and kisses me and my neck again and whispers, "Just relax ok." He kisses me again and then positions himself between my legs and slowly enters me. I already feel myself stretching a bit painfully. The further he goes in the more it hurts. I let out a whimper of pain and he looks at me. "Angel I don't want to hurt you, I can stop if you..." he starts to say.

"No just keep going." I say to him. He pushes forwards gently and I grip the sheets on his bed. He leans his head down once more and whispers to me.

"I am going to make the pain go away faster, ok? You trust me?" he asks. I nod my head. He pulls back a little bit still inside then he places both his hands on my hips and pushes into me all the way. I shut my eyes and start to let out louder whimper of pain but his soft lips catch mine, distracting me from it. He doesn't move at all letting my body adjust to his size. He brushes my hair back out of my face like he does when he clams me or if I don't feel well while he kisses me. He then looks at me and I nod letting him know I am ok and he can continue. He slowly starts moving in and out. The pain disappears and I start feeling things I never imagined before. Soft moans start to escape my lips as he continues, slowly picking up the pace. The heat from his body just makes the feelings inside even more intense. His touch leaving fiery trails where ever he runs his fingers over my body, not leaving a place untouched. I wrap my legs around his thighs and moan as it lets him slide a bit deeper. I feel myself tighten up around him a bit causing him to let out a moan, which sounded so hot. I reach my hands up around his neck and I pull his body down against mine wrapping my arms around his neck pulling his lips down to mine. Kissing him with fiery passion. He places his hands on either side of my head on the bed returning the kiss. He picks up the pace more, thrusting a bit harder and fast. I can't sit still my hips pushing up into him, causing more moans out of him. I feel my release starting to build up. He starts kissing down my jaw to my neck. He sucks and nibbles on my neck, in a spot he seems to favor, right in between my shoulder and neck. Him lightly biting it makes my body go crazy. He whisper in my ear in between kisses,

"You're so beautiful…..I love you Ari"

"I love you too Jake." I half moan out. I tighten up more not able to hold out much longer. He goes faster biting at my neck more. My nails claw at his back, my moans louder.

"Let it go, don't hold back." He whispers in a sexy, deep husky voice. He keeps pushing into me. I let myself go and I feel him bit down hard on my neck as the feeling of ecstasy shoots through my body making it even more intense.

"Oh Jake!" I can't help but scream out. My body wildly bucking up against his. He moans out finding his own release as I reached mine. He starts to slow down and he lets go of my neck licking over where he bit me slightly and kissing it. Then he looks at me and rests his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes, both of us breathing heavy. He kisses my lips gently.

"I love you Angel." He says

"I love you too." I smile, worn and tired. He slide carefully out of me and gets up to get rid of the condom then slides his boxers on. He goes to his dresser and grabs something again and comes back and lies with me. He hands me a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts to put on. I stand up and pull them on. The shirt is like a huge dress and I have to roll the shorts about 3-4 times. I hear him chuckle a little and I look at him. "What's so funny?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, you just look cute in my clothes, they are so big on you." He smiles reaching out pulling me back in the bed with him. I giggle a little when he does. He pulls just a sheet over us, pulling me in close to him. He kisses my forehead and pushes my hair out of my face and away from my neck. He runs his fingers over my neck in the place he was kissing and bit me. "Babe I didn't hurt you did it?" he asks, his voice fully of concern.

"No you didn't hurt me, I mean yeah it hurt a lot at first but it went…" I start to say.

"No I mean when I bit you? I didn't mean to bit you so hard." He says.

"No you didn't hurt me, it actually…made it feel even more better." I tell him. "Why do you ask?"

"Really? And I ask because I left a mark on you." He says.

"Yes and Oh well I'm sure it will go away. But don't worry about it you didn't hurt me, I liked it." I smile and kiss him. He smiles and rolls onto his back. I cuddle up into his side and lay my head on his chest.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I lay there in my bed with Ari in my arms, her head resting on my chest. It doesn't take long before she falls asleep. I brush my fingers through her hair. I lay my head back into my pillow thinking about everything that happened tonight. After we had talked, I sent her home to get ready and took her out for dinner. I had given her the bracelet and the necklace which both her had loved. She had tears in her eyes when I told her about the necklace. It looks so beautiful on her. I look down at her seeing it hanging loosely off her neck and the heart is draped onto my chest. I didn't expect tonight to get as far as we did but it just sort of happened. I kept searching her eyes to make sure I wasn't going too far. It was truly amazing though. Her body is gorgeous, the slight hint of moon light that came thought the crack of my curtains hit her skin and made her look like an angel, my angel. To be the first one to ever touch her and love her like makes me even happier. The only thing that concerns me is that I marked her. I didn't mean to, I felt my teeth sharpen a little and the wolf just kind of took over. Her hair is long enough to cover it up, I just hope it heals a bit faster so I don't have Aden after me. Maybe it will heal disappear but from what I have seen with the other imprints, the mark will always be there and visible to anyone that comes up close enough to see it. I guess I will have to wait and see. I look back down at my sleeping angel and smile. I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes drifting to sleep.

I wake up a few hours later and I feel something move against my side. I open my eyes remembering Ari is still here. I look down and her still cuddled up to me. The sheet half off of us, her hair sprawled out over her face and my chest, and our legs all tangled together. I smile seeing this. I look over at my side table and grab my phone to check the time. 3:00 in the morning. _"Shit! Aden is going to kill me for still having her out." _I think to myself. I set my phone down and I gently try to wake up Ari. "Babe, wake up." I shake her slightly. She starts to stir and stretch out. "Hun it's 3 AM" she bolts up hearing that knocking herself over almost off the edge of the bed but I move forwards so she doesn't go head first backwards into the floor. I laugh a little. "Careful Angel, don't need you to get a concussion from crashing into my floor."

She smiles and stands herself up. "Aden is going to flip if he finds me." she says searching or her clothes. I take in her appearance and she has sex written all over her.

"Well you might want to take a shower here first before going home. You have sex written all over you." I smirk. She stops and walks out of my room to the bathroom.

"Oh wow. If I go home like this he will know as soon as I walk in the door." She says. I smile and I get up and I grab her bra and underwear and some towels then head to the bathroom.

"This is why I suggest you take a shower." I say setting the towels and stuff on the sink. "You can just wear my stuff home so you don't have to try and get that dress back on." I tell her leaning my shoulder against the door frame.

"Ok, but shouldn't you take a shower as well as me?" She says

"Yeah I can take one after you leave its fine." I tell her. She gets a mischievous grin on her face and I can tell she is getting some kind of idea in her head.

"What if you save water, and just shower with me" she says. I look at her a little shocked to hear her say that.

I smile, "maybe, if you want me to" she smiles and pulls me by my arms into the bathroom and shuts the door. I start the shower and we get in. about 45 minutes after a round 2 in the shower we get out and dry off. We go back into my room and I throw on some new boxers and some basketball shorts and she puts my clothes back on too. She grabs her dress and walk with her to the door. She slips on her shoes and grabs her phone. I walk her outside. "You sure you don't want me to drive you home? " I ask.

"Yeah its fine, plus Aden will hear your car. I will be fine, I will text you when I get home. I promise." She says sealing it with a kiss.

"Ok, just be careful." I say kissing her one last time before she runs off into the dark. I watch her till I can't see her anymore. Then I go back into the house and I clean up my clothes off my floor and I grab the condom wrapper and throw it away in my trash can by my desk. I lay back on my bed her scent still strong where she was laying. I lay there waiting for her texts, thinking about tonight.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I leave Jake's house and I run home. It doesn't take me long to get there and I see all the lights in the house are off. I walk around the house silently and I get to my window seeing I have it open still. I move the screen and I see the boys lying on my bed. They see me and both bolt up. Motion for them to lay down now and they both listen but are still antsy to see me. I silently slip through my window and onto my bed. I toss my dress over onto my chair so it looks like I hung it there. I sit there and listen to hear of I hear anyone else in the house. I hear Aden listening to something in his room. But I don't hear Ava so she must be asleep or something I think. I slip my shoes off and set them on the floor. The boys crawl over to my licking my face all over, excited to see me. I move over and crawl under the covers and they lay around me. I text Jake telling him I am home and snuck in unheard.

"Good, good night my Angel. See you tomorrow. I love you-J"

"I love you too, night night-Ari"

I set my phone down and I hear movement in Aden's room and I lay down quickly and I calm my breathing so it is slow. I pull the covers nearly over my head so you wouldn't really notice me. Jake's scent surrounds me because I am still in his clothes so it's not hard for me to drift back to sleep. I hear a faint noise about 10 minutes later of Aden opening my door then shutting it but I am already half asleep. I fall back asleep with my night with Jake still on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I just re updated this because some of the words in italics keep squishing together even thought i didn't type it that way. so i hope this fixes it<strong>

**There is Chapter 6! Sorry it took forever, had a lot going on so it was hard to finish, and I don't always have internet when I am not home. And I have been working on my new car I just got to get it running so I can get to the school more and use the internet there when I can. :) Wave's of Life I hope to have updated soon too. Thanks again to all my readers for being so patient with me! :)**


	9. Trailer! AN

I really don't like to do Author's notes but I had to leave one to tell you guys I finally was able to make a real trailer for True Imprint! :) I am very excited about it. I did the best I could with it and I have to say I am very happy with it. It took me awhile to get it all together. I am currently writing the next chapter and I will also be typing Wave's of Life as well. Sooo sometime this weekend I am hoping to get some more chapters out for your all. :) hope you like the trailer. its posted on my profile like everything else


	10. CH 7 Krista

**Hello everyone! And Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year! Yes I know again it has been awhile. I am writing I just need to type it all. I have been busy busy with my cat passing away :( then thanksgiving, then my birthday ( yay) anyone see the Muppets btw? I did on my birthday and I loved it, and want to see it again. Anyways it is also Finals time here at school so things are getting a bit crazy, I had to Choreograph 2 dances, work on Sparing for Tae-Kwon-Do, Tai Chi and study for any written finals. So I had A LOT of work to do but you should know what that means since finals are now OVER… I am FREE! Till January anyways lol. But this is good because I can write a lot and type in all up. For those of you following my other stories too I am working on the next few chapters for Blinded from Real Love, I have been falling behind on that. I have writers block for some reason, so any Ideas of things you would like to see, message them to me that should get my mind working again :). I love getting other peoples inspirations :) Just so you all know in this chapter Ari had a few talents no one else knows about but Krista, the songs and lyrics in this belong to other artists but in this story what I use for her songs we will pretend they are hers :) that goes for all my stories as well. Ok enough of me talking on to the story. I don't own anything in here but anyone I created.**

**Ok Songs for this are on the play list except the first song Ari sings called Ultraviolet By Joanna Pacitti. You can find it on youtube. As well as the DDR songs if you want to know what they sound like to get the whole idea of it. Those songs are called 'Candy' 'Love Shine' and 'A'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Krista <strong>

(?POV)

I stand in the shadows watching the freak of a girl Ariana called her friend, to leave already to who knows where. I strain to try and hear how long she is going to be gone for. As soon as she is gone I will move in to go and check around the house. I smell something funny. I sniff the air and I smell hints of magic. _'DAMN IT!' _I yell mentally _'she is a damn witch! How did I miss that? I can't get to the house now! Well I will just have to wait and see how long she is gone then see what I can find. Once I can get past the magic, my little hunt will begin.'_

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

"Now Boarding for flight 825 to Port Angeles at gate 21A "

I get up from my seat and get in line with my ticket and duffle bag. I pull my phone out of my pocket and text Aden.

"_I am boarding now I will land at 2. I have my duffle with me so no other bags- Krista"_

"_Ok see you then- Ad"_

I turn off my phone and put it away as I hand the lady my ticket. I walk down the tunnel and onto the plane. I find my seat and shove my bag overhead. I grab my iPod and sit down in my seat. Only a few hours on the plane and I get to see Ari again. And meet this guy she is so hung up on. I smile

* * *

><p>(ADPOV)<p>

I get a text from Krista telling me she is taking off and when she will land. I text her back and put my phone back in my pocket. I walk out of my room and into the living room hoping that the girls, especially Ari stays gone for a good portion of the day because Krista wanted to surprise her. I hear Ari and Ava moving around in their rooms. Before they all take off I need to have a little talk with them. They think I am stupid but I'm not. I can hear very well if they forgot that. I grab a glass of water and lean against the counter as I hear them making their way to the kitchen.

"Late night last night?" I ask looking at Ari.

Ari turns and looks at me like a kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "Uh...yeah I lost track of time…" she says

"Uh huh...you lost track of time till 3 AM?" I ask.

"We were watching a movie and I fell asleep on the couch, Big deal." She explains calmly but her face still a little red. Ava tries to sneak past.

"No so fast Ava. You are the one I'm more concerned about. You didn't get home till 5AM." I say setting the glass down crossing my arms.

She stops dead and looks at me. Ari snickers as she grabs and apple.

"…Lost track of time?" she shrugs her shoulders. Then she looks at Ari. "What Ari?"

"Yeah, Miss 'I follow the rules' lost track of time and got home later then me" she smirks taking a bit of her apple.

"So you were still home late too! And you are usually the one that is in trouble!" she argues.

Ari rolls her eyes and walks towards the door. "Where you going?" I ask her.

She stops and turns looking at me. "I am going to meet Jake at the beach, why, what you going to do ground me?" she asks sarcastically. _'Yeah like me grounding you would work'_ I think to myself. "Because I have done so much worse then come home late and you know it. For the record, I really did fall asleep during a movie."

"Yeah ok?" Ava crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"No I'm not going to ground you, my point was that you think I am stupid and won't hear you or know. I have strong ears you both should know that. I have a lot of work to do today so if you guys could stay out for a while that would be great. I should keep you both here but I know you will just find a way out Ari so just go." I tell them.

"Ok well I have to go." Ari says and she runs out the door before anyone can say anything.

"Now you are never late and I don't believe your story but I don't believe hers more." I sigh. "Just go, next time call me if your late." I say.

"Ok." She nods and walks out the door. I smile to myself and go and sit on the couch turning on the TV, waiting till it's time to go and get Krista.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I walk down to the beach through the paths in the woods. I walk across the soft sand. Debating if I want to run or not. I stop and look out at the water, deciding it would not be the best idea seeing as I am wearing flip flips and short cut off jean shorts today. I stare out at the water, the wind blowing through my long hair. I feel the charms on my bracelet him my wrist from the wind. I lift my wrist and look at the bracelet that Jake gave me yesterday. I smile touching each of the charms. Memories of last night dance through my head, from when he gave this and the necklace to me, to when we were as his house. The passion and love from last night still fresh in my mind. It was beyond anything I tried to imagine. I feel my heart start to pick up a little thinking about it and I decided I should try and think of something else for now. I take a calming breath and think of what I could do till he gets here. I decide to practice some of my Tae-Kwon-do forms and some kick combinations. I walk back towards the tree line and kick off my flips flops and take my phone out of my pocket. I make sure they are out of my way so do I don't land on my phone. I begin stretching a little first then I start with my forms, then going into different kicking combinations. I don't hold back my speed since I am not in class or anything, and I'm alone on the beach. See being what I am gives me speed, power and strength. I am faster and stronger as a wolf, coyote or panther but in human form I am WAY faster than any human should ever be. I let myself go full out, my body jumping, twisting, turning, spinning and kicking. Thinking to myself, _'I wish I could spar with someone full out like with someone that is just as advanced as I am, if not a little more.'_

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I eat, shower and leave the house heading down to the beach where I am going to meet Ari. My phone rings on the way and I look at it thinking its Ari and its Bella. I sigh and I ignore it and text her that I'm busy. I start to get near the beach not sure if Ari is there yet or not. As I walk out into the sand I see Ari off down the beach a bit. She looks like she is practicing some martial arts combinations. I stand there and watch her a little. _'Wow she's fast!'_ I think to myself. I stand there mesmerized by her movements. Her body kicking, spinning, jumping and twisting gracefully but would be almost deadly to anyone who try to attack her. I finally snap out of it and I walk over towards her. I come up behind her, about to get her attention without scaring her when she whips around with a back spin kick, I block it before it would have hit me in the head. She jumps and lets out a squeak of a scream, losing her balance and she falls backwards to the ground. I move forwards and I catch her around her waist before she hits the ground.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she says. I pull her up so she is standing and I laugh a little.

"Well I was trying not to scare you, I was going to try and get your attention but your sudden kick didn't give me time to do anything but block it." I say. I pull her close to me. "'I'm sorry."

She rests her hands on my chest looking up at me. "I GUESS I can forgive you…" she says sarcastically, then smiles.

I lean down and kiss her and I feel something brush dangling against my chest. When we break apart from the kiss, I look down and I see the bracelet I gave her yesterday. I smile and I take one hand and reach up running my fingers over it. "You haven't taken this off yet have you?"

"No, I kind of don't want to take it off. I feel like I need to get it on all the time. Same thing with the necklace." She says. Looking at my hand and the bracelet and then back at me. I smile kissing her again.

"So practicing some Martial arts? I figured when I got here I would see you running." I say.

"Well I was going to but it's a little hard to run in flip flips and jean shorts." She says. "So I just decided to practice a little."

"Well you are very good." I smirk, "Maybe not as good as me, but still very good."

She looks up at me, "Oh really? How can you say that if you have never seen me fully fight, and you have never spared with me?" she asks with a smirk and challenging eyes.

"I am a black belt after all babe, don't forget that."I tell her.

"Hey don't under estimate me, you have seen me take down Paul, several times." she says taking a step back away from me.

"Yes and I am impressed, but you still have yet to see me fight..." I smile.

She steps into a fighting stance, "Well then, let's see what you got." She says with a smirk. And I have to say that is extremely hot.

I step back into a fighting stance as well. "As you wish."

"And don't hold back, trust me, you won't hurt me." she adds. If she thinks that I am going to not hold back a little she is crazy. I'm not going to hurt her. I let her attack first as we start sparing. I dodge everything she throws at me but she catches me with a tornado kick knocking be back. WOW she is powerful! I think. I step a little not holding back as much. We are pretty evenly matched. For being so tiny she can jump, flip and kick pretty high. After a while we end up wrestling the sand. I almost have her pinned and she slips out from under me and takes off running laughing. I smile and I get up and chase after her.

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I land and grab my bag, getting off the plane. I make my way through the crowd to get to the front lobby to look for Aden. I wonder around and I finally find him.

"Well well long time no see!" I say with a smile.

He laughs and gives me a hug, "Yeah I know." He pulls back and takes out his keys.  
>So how have you been?" he head towards his truck.<p>

"I have been ok. Not the same thought since you all moved away though. By the way, you didn't tell her did you?" I say

"No I didn't not tell her. She is off at the beach with Jake so she has no idea." He tells me as we get to his truck. He takes my bag and puts it in the back and we get in. we drive to La Push where they moved. We talk a little bit along the way about what has been going on. We get to the house and I take my bag inside. As soon as I walk in the door I am tackled to the ground by Ari's dogs. Aden laughs and helps me up. "Well I can see they missed you as much as Ari did and I bet when she see's you, you will be on the ground like that too." I look around as I stand up.

"I see that Ari has designed pretty much everything." I say seeing the living room walls.

"Yes and you will also know which door is hers as well." He says rolling his eyes. I walk down the hall and I easily see her door at the far end of the hall. I open the door seeing her wild room. I go over and set my bag on her bed and I look down and see the rug with the paw prints. I laugh and shake my head "Only Ari would think up this" I say knowing Aden could hear me.

"What is that?" he asks coming down the hall.

"The rug." I say as I look around and I see pictures that she must have recently added. I see a bunch with her and Jake, I know him from the picture she sent me.

"Yeah I walked out seeing her do that." He says in the doorway. I continue looking at the pictures seeing a bunch of pretty hot guys and a few girls mixed in. I see a few of Ari and a few different girls. And another with Ari seriously beating one of the said hot guys in a wrestling match. "If you want to find Ari she is at First Beach. I have to run into town to looking into this new job so I can drop you off. It's not too far from here." Aden says.

"Ok sure." I say following him out of the house. We get back in his truck and head down the road. I look around at everything as we drive by. It is all so pretty here. We get to the parking lot for the beach and he stops.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find them. Just call my phone if you don't see them." He says.

"Ok thanks Aden." I say as I get out. I walk towards the beach. I walk across the soft sand looking around for them. Off in the distance I see two people sparing quickly turning into a wrestling match. I see a flash of pink hair and know that it's Ari. I stay where I am for a while just watching them. I see her slip out from his hold and run off him chasing after her.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I run off away from Jake laughing. I hear him behind me and I feel him close and I dodge him a few times. I hear him laugh and mumble things under his breath. I hide behind a rock and he stops and looks for me. I try so hard not to laugh. He is standing there like he is listening for something. He has his back to me so I try and sneak out from behind the rock and just as I am about to get past him he wipes around and throws his arms around my waist.

"Gotcha!" he says laughing. He starts tickling me pushing me into a fit of giggles. "This is for trying to hide from me." I squirm around and end up tripping as I try to slip away and taking him down with me. He lands pretty much on top of me.

"Haven't we been here before?" I ask him referring to how we landed on the ground. Both of us breathing hard and still laughing. He pushes hair out of my face.

"You are just too cute my little mustang." He says my Jacob smile on his face. He touches his nose to mine giving me Eskimo kisses. Something cute he started doing with me. The guys think it's too mushy but I love it. Hey after all he did say he would do all the little cute and stupid stuff couples do. I smile and I catch him off guard and push him over off me and I climb over him. I grab his hands holding him down acting all serious then I smile I lean in and kiss him. He reaches around and places his hands on my hips then suddenly tickles me and flips us back over so he is on top. He smiles back at me then leans in and kisses me, but all too soon it ends. He sits up on his knees and stands up. I did not want the kiss to end yet so I get up and brush the sand off me. Then I look at him and I slide my arms up around his neck. He looks at me curiously and I smile and pull his head down and kiss him more passionately. It starts to get a little heated. Then I hear someone yell at us and I freeze.

"Hey freak! I think you need a room!" the voice says.

I am use to it buy now with some of the girls around here that seem to have a think for Jake but something about that voice.

"Just ignore it babe." Jake says not even turning around just looking at me.

"Didn't you hear me?" the voice says.

"Wait I know that voice!" I say suddenly and I look around Jake and standing there not more than 100 feet away is Krista! "OH MY GOD!" I jump up out of Jake's arms and run to her. "Krista!" I crash into her wrapping my arms around her hugging her tightly. She laughs as she hits the ground. I hear Jake laughing as well. I must have looks pretty ridicules but oh well. "What are you doing here?" I finally let go of her and sit up looking at her.

"Surprise!" she says sitting up holding her arms out showing that she is the surprise. "I called Aden the a few days ago and told him I wanted to surprise you." She gets up and helps me up too. "It's been too long."

"Yes it has!" I hug her again and I hear Jake come up by us. "And finally Krista." I say backing away looking at Jake and I reach for his hand pulling him to me. "This is Jake." I look at him and smile then back at her.

"Well it's finally good to see something other than a picture and hear a voice over the phone." She says reaching out to shake his hand. He shakes her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you too Krista. She has told me a lot about you." He smiles taking his hand back and wrapping an arm around me.

"Good things I hope, and she has also told me a lot about you too. You are usually the topic of conversation in our text, emails and phone calls." She says looking at me. I feel my face heat up instantly.

"Oh I am, am I?" he says looking down at me with interest.

"Ok well I guess it's time to go introduce you to people." I saw changing the subject. I start to walk towards Sam's taking him with me. I lightly push Krista forward to get her to go. She shakes her head and turns to walk with us. We walk the path to Sam's and she tells me about her flight and how boring it was and cold. I could tell she had some other things she wanted to tell me but she would do that later. We get to pass Jake's house and keep going down the path to Sam's. We reach's the house and I can hear that everyone is pretty much there. We walk up to the steps and Paul, and Leah come outside.

"Back to be beat again Ari?" Paul says cockily.

Leah snorts and smirks. "I think you mean back to beat me again." Leah shoving him aside and walking over to me to give me a hug.

"Hi Leah, and no Paul I didn't come back to beat your ass again. I brought someone for you all to meet." I say as I step away from Jake and pull Krista over. "Leah, Paul this is…"

Just as I am about to introduce them Embry, Ava and Quil come out of the house. "Krista! What are you doing here?" Ava says jumping off the porch to come and hug her. Ava and Krista aren't the best of friends but they like each other.

"Well I was here to surprise Ari and you." She says hugging her back then letting go.

"Well as I was saying, everyone this is Krista. Krista, this is Quil, Embry, Leah, and Paul." I say pointing each of them out.

"I believe you have some things to tell me later." Leah smiles. I just blush knowing what she meant. We both turn and look to see Paul and Krista staring at each other intently. I look back and forth between them wondering what is going on. I see everyone else looking shocked. I snap my fingers in front of Krista.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask.

"Uh… yeah…I'm fine. So who is there anyone else for me to meet?" she asks as she keeps glancing at a shocked Paul.

"Yeah, let's go inside." I say leading her inside. I take her inside and find Emily and Kim putting muffins on the table for Sam, Jared, Seth, Collin and Brady.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet someone. This is Krista, my best friend from back home." I smile.

"Hi." She says.

"Hello Krista." Emily says with a warm smile. "I'm Emily. This is my fiancé Sam, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Seth, Collin and Brady." She says introducing everyone for me. I hear the other come back inside.

"Nice to meet you all. Ari has talked about you all a lot. Well not as much as she does about Jake but a lot." She says. I feel my face heat up again as most everyone laughs. I walk over and snatch a muffin to hide my red face. She smirks at me. I think to myself _"you will get it later!" _We all sit around talking for a little while laughing. We are all sitting around outside the guys throwing a football around. I am sitting on the porch my head in Leah's lap, her absentmindedly playing with my hair. Emily next to us, Ava in a chair, Kim sitting on the steps and Krista, while catching glances at Paul, is sitting, leaning against the railing on the steps opposite Kim. "So…has Ari told any of you about her hidden talents?" she smirks. I tense up and lift my head to look at her. All the guys stop and look too.

"Talents? What talents? I mean I know she has beat Paul's ass but what else is there." Leah says.

"Hmm so she hasn't told you everything." Krista says laughing. The guys wonder over interested now.

"So what talents haven't you told us about?" Embry asks.

"They are not talent's they are just stupid little things Krista!" I say to her.

"Well like what?" Quil asks still interested.

I sigh, "Fine I will tell you a few, I am unbeatable at DDR, I can draw and paint very well, and according to Krista, Ava and Aden I am amazing at cooking. But that is about it." I say looking at Krista.

"You are amazing at cooking." Krista says.

"Yeah." Ava agrees.

"Yeah and you forgot one. You're so good at Tae Kwon Do that you can kick Paul's ass." Quil adds earning him a slap to the back of his head from Paul. Everyone laughs.

"Anyways." I say to change the subject.

About another hour passes and Jake walks over to me. "Hey babe I got to get to work, ok? I'll call you later so you can have the night with Krista." He smiles.

"OK, well Krista are going to head back to my house anyways to catch up more." I say as I get up. I walk away with Jake so I can have a little privacy with him. We go behind a huge tree. He wraps his arms around me. I smile instantly loving the feeling. I slid my arms around his neck. "Don't work too hard."

He laughs, "I won't. Now go have fun with Krista." He leans down and presses his warm, soft lips to mine. Every time my body melts into him when he kisses me, and they are irresistible and addicting. Reluctantly we break the kiss. I hug him, "text me later, ok" I smile looking up into his eyes. I hated being away from him.

"I will." He kisses the tip of my nose then looks over past the tree with me still in his arms. We see Krista eyeing up Paul who is wrestling with Jared. Emily, Kim and Leah have wondered back inside. Embry and Ava have walked off. "Hey Paul! Let's get going." He says. He reluctantly lets go of me. My body missing his warm body on mine. I sneak one more kiss from him as the guys come over. Paul goes to mess up my hair and I duck and trip him. He stumbles a little and Jake laughs. I laugh too and I walk away towards Krista.

"Ready to go back to the house?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says getting up still glancing at Paul. I go inside to tell the girls bye.

"Hey girls, Krista and I are going to head home. Probably be over tomorrow after I get out of class."I say.

"Ok see you tomorrow then, nice to meet you Krista." Emily says.

"It was good meeting you all too." Krista says.

"We will have to plan a bonfire or something soon." Leah says.

"Yeah that would be great." I say. "Well, see you later." We walk out and walk to my house. We get inside and I take the boys out.

"So I take it that you haven't told ANYONE about your secret or pretty much anything much from you past." Krista says as we walk into the kitchen.

"I have told them some things but no, not everything. I told them about how my mom died, but not the real reason why, that my dad left, but didn't say what he did, and that he is still out there somewhere." I say getting to Coke's from the fridge.

"Well what if something happens, don't you think Jake deserves to know everything?" she asks.

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. "…Yes but I just can't tell him right now. I will find the right time just…I don't know when." I say. She sits down on the couch opposite me.

She smiles. "So he is defiantly hotter than the picture you sent me."

I smile thinking about him, "yeah, I told you, and he is mine." She laughs. "But I saw you checking out Paul." I say grinning at her.

"I was not." She lies.

"Yeah, ok. It looked like you were undressing him with your eyes." I laugh. "and by the way, what was that earlier at Emily's, about ' oh she talks about you all a lot, well not as much as Jake!' and then the stuff you said at the beach, are you trying to embarrass me? No wait don't answer that I know that answer." Krista just laughs.

"I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't. So anyways tell me more about Jake." She says taking a sip of her drink.

I sit back and take a drink too. "Well I have told you pretty much everything but just…I can't explain it, we just fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. His love for me is like, unreal. He shows me how much he loves me daily. Yesterday, for our 6 months he took me out and he gave me a handmade bracelet he made and a necklace, which was his mother's. Last night was just amazing."

"So he gave you his mother's necklace? Wow he must really love you."

"Yeah he does." I say with a smile, thinking about last night how he really proved his love to me. I don't notice Krista watching me.

"You had sex with him, didn't you?" she says observing me. I sit up almost spitting the coke out of my mouth. She says. "Well I know it for sure now with that reaction." My face turns deep red. "When?"

"…um…Last night." I tell her.

"So that is why you were glowing like that when I first saw you." She says. My face still glowing red I walk to my room and grab my notebook hidden under my bed and grab a pen on my way back out to the living room. I hop onto the couch.

"So why didn't you tell anyone that you write music, play guitar, drums piano and sing?" she asks me?

"…You are the only one besides Ava and Aden that know that. I'm not that great Krista, besides it's just a secret hobby." I say flipping through the pages.

"Oh come on what about the song that my uncle recorded for us back home? It was awesome!" she says.

"Well ok that was awesome." I agree. "How do you remember that still? That was about 2 years ago"

She smiles. "How could I forget that? SO did you finish that song you sent me a piece of a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah I did." I say

"Well lets here it" she says. I look up at her. "Don't even start, go get your guitar and I want to hear it. No ands, if's or Butt's about it." I sigh and I get up going back to my room and grab my guitar case that I buried in my closet with my amp. I pull it out and take it out to the living room. I pull the guitar our and hook up everything. I lay out my book to the lyrics and all my little notes in front of me. And I sit on the couch. I look at her and see she has her phone out.

"You are NOT recording that!" I say picking up my guitar pick.

"Yes, I am, you know I always do and be sides it's my proof to you that you are like amazing!"

"I am only good if YOU are helping me out." I say and I ignore her and I start playing.

"_He is a wave and he's breaking  
>He's a problem to solve<br>And in that circle he's making  
>I will always revolve<br>And on his sight  
>These eyes depend<br>Invisible and indivisible_

That fire you ignited  
>Good bad and undecided<br>Burned when I stand beside it  
>Your light is ultraviolet<br>Visions so insane  
>They travel unraveling through my brain<br>Cold when I am denied it  
>Your light is ultraviolet…"<p>

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

Paul and I head out to go to work. "Dude did you seriously imprint on Ari's best friend?" I ask

"Yeah, you were there you saw it. Hell never thought that would happen to me, and on someone that doesn't even live here. This is going to suck ass!" he says.

"You haven't even said anything to her either you just kept staring at her." I tell him.

"Yeah well I didn't know what to say." He says

"That is unlike you." I laugh. Then I think. "Hey they built that new Dave and Busters, why not take the girls there tonight? Then you can get to know her a bit more?" I suggest

"Ok that sounds cool, if we finish up we can close early and go." He says. Just then my phone rings and I look at it. I sigh seeing who it is.

"Dude, doesn't she ever leave you alone? You go and see her for an hr or so during the night or on breaks when you're at work can't she like let you LIVE your life?" he says seeing who it is.

"Apparently not!" I say then answer it. "Yes Bella?"

"Well hello to you too Jake! What is up with you? And I thought you were coming over today?" she says.

"No I told you I had plans and work. Bella I see you almost every other say, I do have things I have to take care of here and duties to the tribe. We have been through this."

"Yeah like your imprint is tribe duty and work. I still have yet to actually SEE this so called imprint of yours you know. Don't you think your best friend should meet her?"

"You will meet her. She has a friend in town and she has school a lot so I will have to talk to her. But I have to go I am at work. Bye Bella." I hang up quickly.

"She sounds jealous if you ask me." he says.

"She is not." I answer.

"She is too, because she was the stupid one to choose the sparkling freak over you, and she now has to live with that, and you have an imprint and she takes up most of your time and she hates it." he says.

"Ok so maybe she is, but too bad." I say.

"So does Ari even know about her?" he asks me

"She knows about her, but not much." I admit. We get to the shop and get out and get to work. In the middle of working I get a text from Krista saying

"Hey listen to this and tell me what you think. This girl I knew back home thinks she sucks but I am trying to prove her wrong.-Krista" I play the song attached and listen.

"Wow hey Paul, listen to this." I say starting if over and turning the speaker up louder.

"_He is a wave and he's breaking  
>He's a problem to solve<br>And in that circle he's making  
>I will always revolve<br>And on his sight  
>These eyes depend<br>Invisible and indivisible  
><em>

_That fire you ignited  
>Good bad and undecided<br>Burned when I stand beside it  
>Your light is ultraviolet<br>Visions so insane  
>They travel unraveling through my brain<br>Cold when I am denied it  
>Your light is ultraviolet…"<em>

"Who is that?" he asks

"A friend of Krista's back home she said. She said her friend thinks she sucks and wants to prove her wrong." I say.

"Well tell her she is insane the girl is really good." He says and gets back to work.

I text her back. "Tell your friend that she is amazing, Paul and I think she is crazy to think she sucks.-J"

"Thanks I will tell her.-Krista"

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I get the text back from Jake and I smile. As we are finishing eating something small. We both go and do our make-up. Ari decided to throw on a pair of dark blue faded skinny jeans, a black off the shoulders top, a pink studded belt and black heels. I throw on black skinny jeans, a black top with a heart on it and a black and blue studded belt. I put on my black wedges with it.

"So you really like it?" Ari asks

"YES! It's amazing! You should show everyone and if it will make you feel better I will even play drums with it to make you feel better." I tell her.

"I'm not ready to tell everyone." She says. Her phone goes off and she picks it up and looks at it.

"Well isn't that perfect timing. The girls want to go do open mic night at Dave and Busters tonight." She says.

"Tell them YES!" I tell her getting an idea.

"WHAT? What did I just tell you I'm not ready to do that." She tells me.

"YES YOU ARE! No tell them yes." I tell her.

"But Krista!" she whines

"NOT BUT's" I tell her. She sighs and texts them back.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I cannot believe I'm doing this. Maybe I won't have to sing. Maybe I can get out of it. I text Jake.

"Hey the girls all want to go to Open Mica Night at Dave and Busters. Is it ok if you guys meet us there after work?-Ari"

Krista pulls a CD out of her bag and puts it in the CD player as I get a text back.

"_Yeah, that is fine, I love and miss you-J"_

I smile and text back.

"_I love and miss you too-Ari"_

"Krista how am I going to take my guitar? I don't want to carry it around." I tell her.

"Don't worry about that. Come on now since when have we had a problem like that before. Hello you're talking to me here, the one that can make a small purse fit everything in my bedroom in it." she smiles. I laugh

"Oh yeah I forgot that."

I get another text but it's from Leah

"_Ok we will be over soon-LeeLee"_

"_Ok that is fine just come right in-Ari"_

The music starts to play in the speakers and I start to recognize it. Then Krista starts singing.

"_**Krista-**_

_Someday I'll let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you outta your mind  
>Oooh"<em>

_I laugh and join in_

"_**Me:**_

_You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind_

_**Both:**_

_Always want what you can't have  
>Is it so bad<br>When you don't get what you wanted  
>Make you feel good<br>As I whip you  
>Into shape, ya boy<br>Let's get it started!_

_Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<em>

_Come a little closer_  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby.."<em>

* * *

><p>(LPOV)<p>

We head over to Ari's house to meet her. We get close and we hear singing from inside.

"_**Krista:**_

_So stop trying to walk away  
>No you won't ever leave me behind<em>

_**Ari:**_

_(Noooo)  
>You better believe that I'm here to stay<br>_

_**Krista:**  
>(That's right)<em>

_**Ari:**  
>Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine<br>(Ooooohh)"_

"Do you hear that" I ask the girls.

"Yeah is that Ari?" Emily asks.

"I don't know." I say I quietly open the door and go inside and I see Ari and Krista singing. Krista sees use but I motion quickly for her not to say anything. She smiles and Ari goes on singing having no clue we are there.

"_**Both:**  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>When I break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving_

Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<p>

_**Ari:**  
>A oooh yeaaah<em>

_**Krista:**  
>Ah oooho heeey<em>

_**Ari:**  
>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah…<em>

_**Both:**  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby<br>Yeah if you are my baby  
>And I'll make you crazy tonight<em>

Look at me boy  
>'Cause I got you<br>Where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting?<br>Wanna shake you  
>When I break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cause now I'm driving<p>

Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<br>Ohhhh  
>YEAH!"<p>

We all clap and Ari jumps turning around.

"Oh my god! How long were you all standing there?" she asks.

"Oh long enough to hear that you are AMAZING! You both have to sing that tonight!" I tell them

"Oh we will after she sings something else first." Krista says.

"Krista! I…" Ari says looking at her.

"Don't listen to her she will be." She says covering her mouth.

"Ari why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Emily asks.

Krista lets go of her mouth. "I don't know just didn't think I was that good. "

"Good you're amazing!" Kim says.

"Yeah you are" I say.

She goes over and picks up a guitar behind her and puts it in a case.

"You play guitar too?" I ask

"Yeah I have for a long time." She says. "I can play that, drums and piano."

"Well we better get going if we are going to get there before the guys." I tell her.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

"Here Ari I will go put this in your truck." Krista says taking my guitar. Knowing she is going outside to put it in her never ending purse.

"So we all taking my truck?" I ask Leah.

"Yeah if that is ok, can you fit all 5 of us in there?" she says.

"Yeah I can." I go over and feed the boys real fast. I grab my keys and my phone sending a text to Aden to tell him where I'll be at. "Let's get going." I say. We go outside and all get in my truck.

"As little as you are I still don't know how you drive this huge thing" Krista says.

We all laugh. "Yeah I know Jake thought it was Aden's when he first met us."

"So what song was that you were both singing?" Leah asks

"I wrote that like about 2 years ago."

"My uncle has a recording studio and he recorded it for us." Krista says.

"Wow that is so cool." Kim says

"Yeah, so you wrote that Ari?" Emily says.

"Yeah I did." I smile as I drive down the road. "And you guys better tell me where I am going because I have no idea."

"Just keep going I will tell you to go."Leah says. "So I know you have stuff to tell me so spill." She smiles.

"Right now Leah?" I ask.

"Yes, now we all want to know about last night. Yet I think I have a pretty good idea." She smirks.

I sigh, "Ok he took me out to dinner, gave me a bracelet he made by hand for me. Then he gave me a necklace that he said was his mom's. After that we went back to his house, we cuddled and watched a movie but we didn't make it through the whole thing because…we started to get a bit distracted, we ended up going to his room, in his bed and he made love to me." I tell them.

"Aww that's really romantic" Kim says.

"Yes and our little Ari isn't a virgin anymore." Krista adds.

"What? You were a virgin before last night?" Leah asks.

I sigh, "Yes I was."

"That probably means a lot to Jake that he was your first you know."Emily says.

"Yeah I know." I say.

"You know, you were his first too right?" Emily says.

"I was?" I ask not knowing, or at least I don't remember hearing him say that.

"Yeah he hasn't done anything with any other girl but kiss." She says.

I smile thinking about how we were both each other's first last night.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I get a text from both Leah and Ari

"_Open Mic Night at Dave and Busters, meet us there-LeeLee"_

"_Hey the girls all want to go to Open Mic Night at Dave and Busters. Is it ok if you guys meet us there after work?-Ari"_

"Well looks the girls all had the same idea. You get the text from Leah?" I ask Paul.

"Yeah I just did. Well let's finish up here so we can get a ride with the rest of the pack there." he says cleaning up.

We get finished and lock up the shop. We both go home and change then meet at Sam's. We decided to go in Jared's SUV and Sam's truck.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

We get there and go inside. My stomach is twisting in knots as we walk inside. I hear music blaring, and noises from 100's of games. We walk in and see a small stage along the wall to the left with a bunch of tables scattered around in front of it. Leah runs over and grabs two close tables. We spread out between the tables so that no one takes them. Krista sneaks out my guitar from her bag and sets it on the floor. I look around and see I'm not the only one to bring their own. Krista leans over and says "hey relax you will be fine." I let out the breath I was holding. Krista walks over and signs our names down on the sheet. Leah and Emily do as well. I ask someone for a glass of water and as I'm sitting back down someone taps me. I turn around and see Kylar from one of my classes.

"Ariana? Hey! What you doing here?" he says giving me a hug.

"Hey! Nothing just out with some friends. Well part of them anyways the other are not here yet. What you doing here?" I say.

"I am here a lot with a few of my friends, we play cover songs in between the open mic singers." He says

"That's cool." I say.

"You going to sing tonight?" he asks.

"I don't want to but I have no choice thanks to my LOVELY friends." I say loudly so they hear me. I hear laughs behind me.

"We love you too Ari." Leah says walking over to me. She puts her hand on my shoulder. "So Ari, who is your friend here?"

"This is Kylar Alexander, he is in my Martial Arts class with me." I say. "Kylar, this is Leah Clearwater, one of my best friends." I say.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hi." They shake hands and they seem to lock eyes and not look away. They same thing I saw happen to Paul, what is it with everyone here?

"Ok everyone Open Mic night is open." Someone says in to the mic. Leah snaps out of it and looks the stage. Kylar looks away too.

"I will talk to you in a little bit." He says to me and smiles at Leah then walks away.

Leah goes and sits down as do I. "First up we have Storm up here again doing covers songs, then first up is Ariana Soloman."

My eyes widen and I look at Krista and she shrugs and just smiles. I sit there and I get out my guitar. Kylar's band sings 2 songs from Skillet then it's my turn. Krista pushes me towards the stage and she asks Kylar is she can use his bands drums and he says yeah. I get up there and I see the guys are not there yet so I relax a little. I plug in my guitar to the amp and step up to the mic. There are already a lot of people here. I see Leah taping this too. I just take a breath and start playing.

"_He is a wave and he's breaking  
>He's a problem to solve<br>And in that circle he's making  
>I will always revolve<br>And on his sight  
>These eyes depend<br>Invisible and indivisible"_

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

We walk inside Dave and Busters and hear music. Then I hear something that sounds familiar. We walk inside and there is a TON of people here. I see Leah and we make our way over there. Not able to see who is on stage yet.

"Hey isn't this that song Krista sent you of her friends?" Paul asks

"Yeah it is!" we get closer and I look up and see Ariana up there. The singing was Ari!

I look at Krista on stage playing drums and she just smiles.

_"That fire you ignited  
>Good bad and undecided<br>Burned when I stand beside it  
>Your light is ultraviolet<br>Visions so insane  
>They travel unraveling through my brain<br>Cold when I am denied it  
>Your light is ultraviolet<em>

Now is a phase and it's changing  
>It's rotating us all<br>Thought we were safe but we're dangling  
>Now it's too far to survive the fall<br>And this I know  
>It will not bend<br>Invisible indivisible

_That fire you ignited  
>Good bad and undecided<br>Burned when I stand beside it  
>Your light is ultraviolet<br>Visions so insane  
>They travel unraveling through my brain<br>Cold when I am denied it  
>Your light is ultraviolet"<em>

I stand up and clap a huge smile on my face. I can't believe that was her that Krista sent me.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

Everyone claps and I smile and I look and see Jake sitting right in front of me. Smiling and a look of surprise in his face.

"Next up is Krista and Ariana" the announcer says. Still hyped up from getting such a reaction to my song I set my guitar aside and Krista hands a CD to the DJ and I go over and take the mic off the mic stand as the music starts and she does the same

"_**Krista:**_

_Someday I'll let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you outta your mind  
>Oooh"<em>

_I laugh and join in_

"_**Me:**_

_You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind_

_**Both:**_

_Always want what you can't have  
>Is it so bad<br>When you don't get what you wanted  
>Make you feel good<br>As I whip you  
>Into shape, ya boy<br>Let's get it started!_

_Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<em>

Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby.."

Leah gets up still taping us, Emily and Kim stand up dancing around and clapping. The guys follow, leading everyone else to stand up cheering us on. We dance around stage.

"_**Krista:**_

_So stop trying to walk away  
>No you won't ever leave me behind<em>

_**Me:**_

_(Noooo)  
>You better believe that I'm here to stay<br>_

_**Krista:**  
>(That's right)<em>

_**Me:**  
>Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine<br>(Ooooohh)"_

"_**Both:**  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>When I break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving_

Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<p>

_**Me:**  
>A oooh yeaaah<em>

_**Krista:**  
>Ah oooho heeey<em>

_**Me:**  
>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah…<em>

_**Both:**  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby<br>Yeah if you are my baby  
>And I'll make you crazy tonight<em>

_Look at me boy_  
><em>'Cause I got you<em>  
><em>Where I want you<em>  
><em>Isn't it so exciting?<em>  
><em>Wanna shake you<em>  
><em>When I break you<em>  
><em>Take a backseat boy<em>  
><em>Cause now I'm driving<em>

_Give it up_  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>

_Give it up  
>Ohhhh<strong>(we stand back to back)<strong>  
>YEAH!"<em>

The crowd yells and cheers. We bow and walk off stage or the next person to go on. I take my guitar with me. I walk over and set it in the case I am bombarded with questions and comments from everyone. Jake comes over and wraps his arms around me hugging me.

"Baby why didn't you tell me you play and you sing! You an absolutely amazing! I have never seen you in heels either. Makes you a little taller." he says smiles.

I smile, " haha and let's just say a hidden talent that I thought I sucked at."

"Well I wouldn't have known it was you when we walked in, if Krista didn't send us a piece of that song earlier but I had no idea it was you!"

"She WHAT!" I turn and look at her and she is talking to Paul and she looks at me and just smiles innocently. "Girl you better sleep with one eye open tonight." She just laughs. I sit down as the next singer sings. Jake gets me a drink. After the next few people go Emily, Leah and Kim go up and sing "When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls" I see grins on Sam and Jared's faces. I stand up and dance around and tap them just like they did me. Krista dances around with me. Cheering them on too. After that song they do another and Leah jumps off stage and drags me away to sing too. I shake my head no laughing. I hand the camera to Krista just as I'm dragged away. The DJ hands me a mic and I stand next to Leah and Emily. Leah picked the song this time and she picked S & M by Rihanna. We dance around a bit on stage shaking our hips around. Ok I'll admit I was showing off for Jake a little as I danced around the stage.

"_Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is my pleasure  
>Cause nothing could measure<em>

_Love is great, love is fine_  
><em>Out the box, out of line<em>  
><em>The affliction of the feeling<em>  
><em>Leaves me wanting more<em>

_Cause I may be bad_  
><em>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>  
><em>Sex in the air<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>I love the smell of it<em>  
><em>Sticks and stones<em>  
><em>May break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips<em>  
><em>Excite me"<em>

I see the same grin that was on Sam and Jared's faces, on Jake's now too and I know that look. Whenever I do or say something 'HOT' get gets that look. I'm sure the words in the song just help that along too.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Alice told me I needed to get out of the house and stop worrying about what the hell Jacob is doing. She drags me to this new place called Dave and Busters. We walk in and it is very crowed. There is a stage up and people singing for an open mic night I guess. As we are walking around I hear the song S & M start playing. I stop and I look to see who is singing.

"Hey isn't that one of the wolves Imprints?" Alice says so only I hear.

I look and I see Emily on the stage with Leah and two other girls. One is really short and has wild colors in her hair. And they both look Native American like Emily and Leah. They all dance and walk around the stage shaking their hips around.

"Yeah that is Emily and Leah. I don't know who the other 2 girls are though." I look around spotting most of the wolves here. I see Jake standing Paul and Sam. There are 2 other girls sitting over there too that I don't know. "Jake is here, you have got to be kidding."

"Her hair is…different but I like her outfit, why can't you try and wear something like that for me?" she asks me

"You know how I feel about heels Alice, I don't get how she is even dancing in those. And dancing quite sexually." I say wondering if one of those 4 girls I don't know is Jake's imprint.

"So what if he is here and they are kind of all dancing like that." She says. The song ends and everyone stands up clapping and cheering. I try to look and see which girl walks to Jake but I can't see. "Let's just go do something else Bella. I know you are going to try and go up to him and you are not suppose to even be worrying about him tonight." She says. I see that girl with the colored hair go back on stage and start playing a guitar with a band as she is dragging me out the door. "Besides I really don't want one of them finding us here because I don't want to deal with them right now." I just follow her out the door to go off to another place.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

After the song is over I go to walk off stage and Kylar comes over to me.

"Hey Ari, are you any good at playing covers songs? Something came up and our lead guitarist had is going to miss the next two songs." He says

"Yeah, depends on the song but I can do some." I tell him.

"Would you fill in for him please? I will even let you pick the songs off our list that you are good at." He begs.

"Ok hang on." I say I walk off stage and I pick up my guitar.

"Who is that?" Jake asks.

"That is a friend from school. He asked if I can fill in for his friend for the next two songs." I kick my heels off and Jake looks at me. "What they hurt after a while."

"How do you know their songs?" he asks.

"They just do covers songs and he said if I fill in I get to pick the ones I know." I smile and walk away and get up on stage. I look at their song list and I pick two songs. I plug my guitar in. I tune it a little and we start the first song which is Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides. I rock out on stage and at the guitar solo. Leaving everyone in our group speechless at how good I really am. The 2nd song I picked was to Jake.

"This next song, Ari has asked to have it dedicated to Jake." I smile at him as we start the song Rebel Love Song also by Black Veil Brides. I play my heart out, having a blast! After the song ends. Kylar hugs me and thanks me. I walk off stage and over to Jake and he kisses me then smiles.

"WOW Ari you are more than amazing!" Paul says.

"Yeah, if you thought you weren't good you are WAY wrong." Sam says.

"Well I thought I wasn't that good so I never told anyone." I say shrugging my shoulders. They take a break from the open mic. Krista walks out acting like she is taking my guitar to the truck but I know what she is doing. Once she comes back I stand up. "I say we play some games."

"Yeah sounds good besides I want to see you other talent." Paul says with his arm slung around Krista's shoulders. I smile at her.

"What talent is that?" I ask as we walk around.

"You are unbeatable at DDR, I would love to see that." He says.

"Yeah let's see if you can beat me." Quil says.

"You play DDR Quil?" I ask.

"Yes and I have not been beaten yet!" he brags.

"Ok Bring it on!" I say as we get to the DDR machine. I take off my shoes again and Leah takes them from me. "I pick the songs" I smile I put money in and select 2 player. I put my speed to expert X2. Quil sets his to what he wants. The first songs I pick is Candy. It starts and I grab the back bar and start moving. We end round one with both of us getting and A score. After the first song I pick Love Shine.

"Hmm pretty good but you still won't win." I say.

"Yeah wanna bet?" he says looking at me.

"Why not." I smile having confidence.

"Loser pays $30 and if I win you have to not kiss or touch Jake for a day." He says.

"That's not fair!" Jake says.

"Deal and if I win you have to put HOT pink streaks in your hair and when some asks you why you have to say my favorite color is pink that is why!" I say back

"Deal" he says over confident. The songs starts and we keep going. My score soaring above his. He smiles thinking I am falling behind when I let go of the bar but I don't I just move around on my own without the bars help. After round 2 I had an A score and he had a low A score. It's time for the last song and I pick 'A' and I look at him and he looks a little nervous. I take hold of the bar again and start the song. It starts out slow then we hit a pause and it speeds up real fast. I keep hold of the bar determined to keep my winning streak. Once the songs end we stand there eager to see the final scores. The scored add up from all 3 games and my side starts flashing that I won. "YES!" I yell jumping in the air off the machine I turn and look at Quil. "I believe you owe me $30"

"That score can't be right!" he complains.

"It was Quil face it you lost." Paul says. He takes out his wallet and hands me $30. I turn around and Jake attacks my mouth with a kiss meant for Quil to see. He rolls his eyes at us. We go off and play a bunch more games. Leah wondered off to find Kylar. Jake kept me close his arms around me which I loved. Krista was getting along great with Paul, laughing and playing games with him. I had played skee-ball about 10 times and got a nice amount of tickets, but Jake got more. I walked around to find another game I was better at and I found one that you put tokens in and try to get as many tokens as you can pushed off the edge for tickets. I ended up with more tickets than anyone else.

"How the hell did you get all those? I left you for like 2 minutes and I come back and you have a pile of tickets." Jake says. I just smile and laugh.

* * *

><p>(KYPOV)<p>

I was still confused as to why I mate bonded with Leah here unless something is coming back home. I was said I would not find my mate for years to come unless something bad was to be coming in the future. I will have to talk to call my grandfather later.

"So…"Leah says, "you and your band from around here?"

"Yes but not originally. We are from Finley, WA." I tell her. Some my family moved here when I came here to go to college though, but everyone else is still there." I explain. "What about you and your friends?"

"We are from nearby. We live in La Push." She says.

_She is from the reservation,_ I thought to myself. "That's cool."

"You ever been there?" she asks.

"No but I have heard it is beautiful." I tell her. We walk around a little bit more playing a few games when I get a text on my phone.

"Granddad says that something will be coming, not for many months but trouble is on the way if you mate bonded like you said.-Ry"

I stop walking looking at the text, I sigh a little then text back.

"Then that means we need to be ready, alert the pack.-Ky"

I look up at Leah, "You ok?" she asks.

I smile, "yeah sorry my cousin Ryder is having problems with my granddad. But everything is fine. I told him just to give him his meds and help him to bed."

"Ok." She says. We continue walking around and meet up with her friends. I see Ari with her arms around a very big guy, his arm securely around her. I see the other guys around him all look the same too.

"Ok so you met s few of us already when we got here but not everyone else." Leah says.

She points to each one as she names them. "This is Emily's fiancé Sam , By Krista is Paul, Quil, Embry and his girlfriend Ava, Seth, Kim's boyfriend Jared, and this is Jake, with Ari wrapped around him." she smile

"Hi, I'm Kylar, I have class with Ari." I tell them.

"Nice to me you." Sam says.

Looking at them makes me wonder if they might be a part of the local pack around here. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Chapter 7. And I know it is really long. And I am already typing Chapter 8. Because of Christmas I decided to give you a few little spoilers too. I added some pictures for this too in the photo album.<strong>

**CH 8- A New Pack? Trouble coming sometime soon. The Ari almost gets caught as a wolf on Cullen land. Which leads to a pack meeting in the clearing with the Cullen's and pack. Jake and Sam are worried about all the imprinting happening all of a sudden, and if things are not already confusing, 2 new additions to the pack. Ari gets to meet the Bella, but takes off running**

**CH 9- Ava opens her mouth to Embry about Ari on accident. Aden and Ari fight. Jake finds out some things from Embry about Ari. Ari goes missing. Bella and Ari fight.**

**also just so no one is confused here this is so you know who's point of view it is.**

**APOV- Ari**

**JPOV- Jake**

**AVPOV- Ava**

**ADPOV- Aden**

**KPOV- Krista**

**LPOV- Leah**

**SPOV- Sam**

**EPOV- Embry**

**EMPOV- Emily**

**PPOV- Paul**

**EDPOV- Edward**

**BPOV- Bella**

**When i add more i will put them down here.**

**That is all I can give you right now. :) but hey at least it's something. Well on to more typing.**


	11. CH 8 New Pack, troubles ahead?

**I'm not going to type much of anything. Bu I do have to say thank for all the reviews! It makes me so happy and excited to get them! They get me excited to keep going. I was worried at first that I wouldn't get many reviews because it was not just a Bella/Jake story. But as soon as I checked me email and saw all the story alerts it just got excited. I know I was suppose to have this out a few days ago but getting really sick ruined that! Lol Let me tell you Ohio weather is unpredictable and SUCKS! But I will just get straight to the point now. I don't own anything except what I create and my idea's :) and a POV I forgot was Kylar's which is KYPOV**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- New Pack, troubles ahead?<strong>

(KYPOV)

I get back to my apartment after being at Dave and Buster's playing and meeting my mate unexpectedly. She happened to be a close friend to my friend Ariana. I am still overall shocked that I mate bonded with someone. My grandfather told me that it shouldn't happen unless something bad is going to happen. I wonder if the guys they were with might be part of a pack that I was told is in La Push. I pick up the phone and call my grandfather.

"Hello Kylar." He says.

"How do you always know it's me?" I ask

He laughs, "I just know, so what is this about a mate bond?"

"Well I was with my band performing at Dave and Busters when I ran into a friend of mine for school, Ariana, and she introduced me to her friends she had with her and once I looked into the one girls eyes I just froze. Her name is Leah, she is from La Push, they all are actually. Later on I met the rest of their friends that came late and these guys looked like us. I am thinking that may have been the pack from La Push you mentioned. Just the guys though, there was 8 of them. And all the girls were human from what I could tell, except one of them she smelt a little different but not like a threat." I explain to him.

"Hmm well I can feel it, something is coming here soon. I have had this feeling for a while. Keep your ears and eyes open, as will your brothers and sisters here. Get closer to the girl, when the time comes myself and the rest of your pack will come to you." He says to me.

"Ok, I got to get to bed, thanks granddad." I say to him

"Good night Kylar." He says and hangs up. I set my phone down and lay back on my bed thinking. _'I wonder what is coming, if he is worried, it has to be bad.'_

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

Very early the next morning I get up, Krista still asleep in my hammock. I sneak out of the room and head to the back door. I step out into the cool morning air. It is still dark out as walk across the grass to the cover of the trees. I slip my clothes off and change into my wolf. I rub my nose against my paw to get the last little tingle from my change. I look around and sick my nose in the air smelling. I glance back at the house then turn to run off in the woods, when I hear someone.

"Ari where are you going?" I hear Krista whisper into the dark. I turn and look at her, she should know I can't speak back to her. She sees I am a wolf and I nod my head into the darkness behind me. "Oh ok, see you when you get back from your run." She says and head inside. I turn and run off into the darkness. I run through, around, under and over trees and rocks. I come across a new path and decided to take it. I run through the path and I slow down looking around at everything. 'Hmm I wonder where I am' I think as I keep walking. I find a stream and I lean down and drink a little water. I hear something behind me and I turn and look but don't see anything. I walk around a little, my ears pinned back looking for where the noise came from. I hear it from another direction and I look. I see faint movement and I decided to just make a run for it. Nothing is as fast as me anyways. I growl in the direction of the noise and I turn and run. I see a flash of white in the foods beside me and I know what means. Vampire. I panic and run faster, using all my strength and speed to get me home. I come to a small ravine and I jump it making it to the other side and I keep running but I no longer hear anything behind me. I stop and I look and I see a pale figure standing on the other side of the ravine. He keeps pacing like he can't cross. I turn and just run home in case he does cross somehow. I make it home and I change back and Krista is waiting for me. I am breathing heavy and she looks at me knowingly.

"What did you get into this time?" she asks.

"I… saw…a…vamp…" I tell her.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes but he stopped following me at this small ravine. It was like he wasn't allowed to cross over here." I tell her as she hands me a water bottle. "Don't tell Aden." I tell her.

"I won't." She says. As we go inside.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I get up and I head over to Sam's so we can talk about a few things. I get there and walk inside.

"Hello Jake" I am greeted by Emily.

"Hey Emily." I reply and she hands a few muffins as Sam walks in the room. He kisses her cheek and sits down by me.

"Morning," he says getting a few muffins for himself. "Ok we are going to have to talk to the Elders about this. This Imprinting thing is happening too fast, from what I have read before it shouldn't be happening like this, it's suppose to be rare." He says.

"Yeah I know first me on Ari, then Embry on her sister, Paul on Krista and now Leah on Ari's friend Kylar from school. What do you think this all means?" I ask.

"I'm not sure Jacob, but I have a hunch that something may be coming. I don't know what but I just have that feeling." He says.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I say just as the phone rings. Emily answers it.

"Ok hang on…" she says "Sam it's for you." She says. I could hear that it was the Cullen's what could they want. He gets up and takes the phone.

"Hello?" he says.

I could hear it was Dr. Cullen. "Yes Sam, its Carlisle Cullen, We need to have a pack meeting. Seems one of your wolves has been roaming our land again. We almost caught it today. I am not sure who it was maybe one of the younger ones. But it has been more than once that it has happened."

"One of my wolves? I don't know how that could be but fine. When is the meeting?" he asks

"Now if that is not too soon." He says.

"No I guess that is fine." He says and hangs up.

"Well come on Jake we need to go have this meeting." He says I get up and follow him. We walk out and run into the woods and phase. He calls everyone else and run to the treaty line. We get there and we both phase and everyone else stays wolf. They are all there waiting, including Bella.

"So you say one of my wolves was on your land. What did the wolf look like?"Sam asks.

"It was all black with a bit of white and gray, and had very interesting eyes from what I could see. Not sure what color they were but they were unusual." Emmet says.

"A black wolf with white and gray? I don't have any black wolves but myself and I have no white on me. Besides I was at home talking to jake this morning." I tell him.

"Well we thought you might have got a new wolf and we didn't know. But we also thought it may just be wild but it was too big to be a pure wolf. "Carlisle says.

"Well you know our newest wolves and that is Collin and Brady and neither of them are black." He says.

"It has to have been a wild one because we would have known if there was another wolf in our pack." I say.

"Ok well just wanted to make sure." Carlisle says.

"Ok are we done here?" Sam asks.

"Yes we are done." He says. We turn to leave when Bella calls me.

"Jake, are you coming by today?" she asks. I stop and look at her.

"Yes but I am bringing Ari with me today, so you can stop complaining about not meeting her or if she is real." I tell her and then run off and phase before she can say anything.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I go into the house and I take a shower and throw on a pair of black shorts, which are really a bit too short for me, a bra and a tank top. I decide I feel like cooking today I got into the kitchen and Krista follows me. "I feel like cooking what do you feel like having?" I ask her.

"I don't know just make a bunch of things, isn't that what you said Emily does?" she says.

"Yeah, and I am electing you to help me" I look at her with a grin.

"Oh no remember last time I tried to do that? We had Flour and stuff everywhere." She says.

"Oh come on that was a long time ago, besides you have powers, use them if we make a mess." I take out bowls and stuff and hand them to her. "Here" she takes them and I get out a bunch of other things. I start mixing stuff and Krista gets this smile on her face like she is up to something. "Krista what are you doing?" I ask her. She just smiles and walks off towards my room as Ava walks in the kitchen.

"She is up to something isn't she." She says.

"Yeah, of course."I tell her. "Want to help?"

"Sure, making a bunch of things I am guessing?" she says washing her hands.

"Yep." I tell her. Krista comes back with her hand behind her back and my iPod. She plugs it in and walks over to me.

"I found something at my house before I came and I wanted to give it back to you." She says taking her hands out from behind her back. In her hands she is holding a hand painted black and pink tiara that my mom had made me, and she fixed it.

"OH MY GOD! Krista I thought I lost it after it got broke!" I say taking it from her looking at it.

"Well Magic can fix pretty much anything." She says. I hug her tight then let her go. I look at it again then smile and I put it on my head.

"Ok now back to cooking." I say.

"Nope not without this" she says walking over turning on my iPod. And the song she plays is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

"You have to be kidding." I say Ava and I laughing.

"Nope." She smiles and goes back to work. We dance around and sing to it.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend"<em>

While dancing around we start a flour fight, laughing.

_"You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>( <em>_**I sing out loud**__) And Hell Yeah I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<em>"

We must be a sight, all of us in shorts and tank tops, not planning to really go anywhere right now. We are singing and dancing around like idiots, all covered in flour as well as the kitchen. And me with a Tiara on my head. I would die if Jake and the guys saw us.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

"Hey Embry, Paul, want to go over and see the girls? I am sure they are up, Ari usually runs in the morning." I say as we walk out of the woods.

"Sure." Embry says

"Sounds good." Paul says. We head over to Ari's house. We get closer and we her laughing and singing. We all look at each other and then run up to the house. We see Aden walk to the front door he looks at us and smiles.

"Is that the girls?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, be quiet I want to get this in tape." He says. I smile and we all get the same idea and take out our phones. We follow Aden into the house and we see the girls singing, all in shorts and tank tops, and covered in flour. Ari has some tiara on her head. They are all dancing around and making a mess.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend"<em>

_You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>( <strong>Ari Sings out<strong>) And Hell Yeah I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"<em>

All with our phones out peaking around the corner taping the girls. We all try so hard not to laugh. As soon as the song ends Aden says something.

"Having fun girls?"

They all jump and look at us, at the same time all slipping and knocking each other over like dominos on the flour covered floor. We all can't help but laugh. They all move and hide behind the breakfast bar. We walk over and look down over the counter. And we all end the taping there. I can resist and take a picture of Ari. She is just too cute, sitting on the floor, flour marks all over her black shorts and top, as well as everywhere else. Her hair a mess falling in her face and her tiara slightly sideways on her head likes it's falling off.

"How long were you all standing there?" Ava asks.

"Long enough babe" Embry smiles.

"What are you guys doing in here anyways?" Aden asks.

"We were making breakfast but Got carried away." Ari says.

"Well you all have to clean this up, you know." Aden says. While he is talking I notice Ari gets the dogs to come to her. She whispers something to them and they walk away. She has a smirk on her face and it worries me. Ava and Krista have the same looks. "Ok come on guys lets go before we get covered in flour too." he says.

"Boys! Shake!" Ari says. We stop and look at her then look down as the boys shake and we engulfed in a huge white cloud of flour. As soon as it clears the girls are rolling on the floor laughing as us. I look down and we are all dusted with flour. We look at each other and then the girls. They see what we are going to do and the get up and run for the back door. We all take off after them but are stopped by Aden.

"Wait...I have an idea." We follow him out into the garage where he fills bucks with water and he grabs the hose himself. We sneak around the back of the house and see the girls all trying to hide. "Now!" Aden yells and we dump the buckets over them where they are hiding. They all scream and we run. They come after us but Aden gets them with the hose. They all scream again causing us all to just double over with laughter. After about 20 minutes of huge water fight we all dry off and go inside. I pull Ari side before we go inside. Paul and Embry look at me knowingly and go inside.

"Hey after everything is all cleaned up, I need to take you somewhere to meet someone." I tell her.

"Ok, let me change and stuff then we can go, ok?" she says. I smile

"ok." She kisses me and walks inside. I follow after her. Krista has a broom in her hands sweeping up the floor. Ari goes to help. They finish cooking everything before fully cleaning and we all eat together.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

After we eat I walk over to Krista and I can tell by the look on her face she has a bad feeling. Then she looks around. "Hey you know what, why don't you all go and change and everything and I will finish up in here with Ari."

"You sure about that?" Ava asks. Aden looks at her knowingly on how she wants to take care of things and that she wants to talk to me.

"Yeah, you guys should go home and change too." she says

"Ok." Embry says.

"Yeah we will be right back." Paul agrees.

"Be back" Jake says, smiles and leaves. Aden and Ava go and change and I hear they are down the driveway and Krista puts the broom down closes her eyes and waves her hands in front of herself and everything gets clean. I look at her.

"Ok I know that look on your face, what is up?" I ask her.

"Jake is taking you to meet someone today?" she asks.

"Yeah, a friend I think, why?" I ask

"I don't have a good feeling about that. Not like something is going to happen, but I just have a bad feeling like you are going to run for some reason." She says as we walk towards my room.

We get inside and I shut the door. "I don't understand why would I just up and run?" I ask her as I change.

"I don't know, but I know that is going to create problems if you just up and leave like that so let me put that one spell on you. You know the one I used back home, the one that you can tell me something through your mind." She tells me

"Ok." I pull on plain black baby doll tee that fits to my body and a pair of dark jean faded jean shorts. I stand there and Krista pulls out her long crystal necklace that is tucked into her shirt and places the end of it in the palm of her hand. I place my hand on top of hers and close my eyes. We clasp our hands together and raise them up between us, holding the crystal tight between them so it doesn't fall. She whispers the spell quietly so I can just hear it. The crystal lights up and shines out through our hands. Its wraps around both of us, she finishes the spell and we both open our eyes. The light fades and goes out. We drop our hands and she tucks the necklace back into her shirt.

"Ok now try and say something." She tells me as she changed her clothes.

"_Can you hear me?"_ I think in my mind.

"Yes I can." Krista says out loud.

"Ok so how is this going to help?" I ask her.

"Well say something to me like, Krista, Help, and whatever the situation is or something. Then I will text you giving you an excuse to get out of there as fast as possible." She says.

"Ok I hope that works." I tell her. Just as I hear Jake's car pull in the driveway. I walk over and pull my old vans on and quickly fix my eyeliner in the mirror.

"Don't worry I not matter what I am here to help you." She hugs me and walks out as there is a knock on the door. She goes to get it. I finish up and brush out my hair that is now wavy. I grab my straightener and turn it on. It gets hot a few seconds later and I run it through my hair real fast.

"Hey beautiful." Jake says leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey" I smile, turn my head and look at him as I burn my finger slightly on my straightener. "Shit! Ow!" I say setting the straightener down looking at it. It's just all red and I know it will go away. He is at my side in seconds with my hand in is. I didn't even notice him move.

"Are you ok?" he asks looking at it. "I'm sorry didn't mean to make you do that." He says kissing it.

I smile as his cuteness, "Yes I'm fine, better now, but its ok it's not your fault. I have done worse than that. I have burned my ear, neck, arm, etc. just clumsy me is all." I say going back to finishing my last few pieces of hair.

"Is that what this is from?" he asks touching a scar on my neck that is usually hidden by my hair. I turn the straigtener off and set it down and I lean into the mirror to look closer. I see it's the scar I got from that damn wolf my first night here.

"Oh yeah, long time ago that happened thought." I tell him, lying. I walk away from him so he can't see my face. I pick up my phone.

"So ready to go?" he asks swinging his keys around his finger.

"Yeah" I say walking over to him. He takes my hand and leads my out of my room. We walk down the hall and outside. I see Ava is gone and Krista is sitting with Paul on the porch. "I will be back in a little bit Krista, and stay out of trouble." I say to her as I walk towards Jake's car.

"I am always good, it's when I am with you, that trouble finds me" she grins.

"Ha ha, see you later. Bye Paul" I tell her. We get in and he drives off. We head towards Forks, where he has taken me before. He turns round do a road I have never seen before. "Where are we?" I ask him

"A friend's house." he says. He pulls further down the gravel driveway and I see a HUGE house.

"Who do you know that lives in a house like that?" I ask

"Just a friend, don't worry." He says with a smile and parks the car. He gets out and as I do the same. He walks around and takes my hand. I follow behind him, a bit nervous and shy. I smell something rather horrid in the air, but I can't place the smell. We get close to the door and it opens as soon as he knocks once one it.

"Hello Jacob," the Man says letting us in. "Bella is in the living room" he says letting us in. I am still behind him so I don't get a good look at the man. He leads me thought the huge house. The smell so strong in here. We walk into the room that I am guessing is the living room where a few people are.

"Hey Jake!" a girl says, I am too busy looking around where I am standing to notice. Something is off to me, I feel the wolf clawing inside me for some reason.

"Hey Bella" he says back and I hear a little girl run over to him.

"JAKEY!" she says.

"Hi cutie." he says hugging her and standing back up. "Bella, I brought someone for you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Ariana" he says I snap out of my own little world an here my name as he pulls me out from behind him. I look up and I see an extremely pain, beautiful girl standing there. "Ari, this is Bella." I freeze, looking at her eyes and everything. Then it all makes sense, the smell, the wolf clawing, the weird feeling, Krista's warning. She is a vampire!

"Hi" Bella says.

"Uh…Hi." I manage to get out. It takes all myself control not to change right there.

"And this cutie here." Jake says picking up this adorable little girl. "Is Nessie."

"Your hair is pink! I like it" she says. I can't help but smile.

"Thank you…" I say.

"Nessie is Bella's daughter." He tells me_. Daughter?_ I think to myself, _how can a Vampire have a kid?'_ I see a few other enter the room and they are ALL vampires. One male goes over and stands by Bella.

"Everyone this is Ariana, my girlfriend." He says to them. "Ari this is Edward, Bella's husband, Emmet and his wife Rosalie, Alice and her husband Jasper, and Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Emse." He says pointing them all out. I feel panic start to rise inside me.

"Nice to meet you Ariana" the Dr says. I just give a fake smile.

Edward seems to be interested in me for some reason. It makes me more nervous _'KRISTA! HELP! They are vampires!'_ I scream in my mind. _'Please don't let them know, I know what they are! Please don't let them know I know!'_ I chant in my head. Jake is talking to someone but I am not paying attention. A second later I get a text message. I pull out my phone and look at it.

"Ari I need to come and get you fast! Something is wrong!-Krista"

Jake looks at me as he puts down Nessie. "Who is it babe?" he asks.

"I...its Krista… something is wrong she says she is on her way to get me, she needs to know where I am." I say sounding panicked, which I am not faking.

"What? What's wrong? I can just take you to her." He says.

"I don't know what is wrong but she is already coming. I'm sorry." I say taking one last look around and I sprint out the door and I run for it. I run down the driveway out of sight then I take off through the woods running. Knowing I can go to my house_. 'Krista! I left I am running to Emily's! What about Paul! Jake will ask Paul!'_ I say in my head.

"_No he left for an errand or something"_ she says back

"_Ok"_ I run as fast as I can possible. I get close to Emily's and I listen to see if I hear Sam or the guys and I don't. I run up to the house, out of breath from running in human form, that far and that fast. I come through the kitchen door, to Emily and Leah sitting at the table they turn and look at me as I fall to my knees on the ground breathing hard.

"OH MY GOD ARI!" Leah jumps up, Emily right behind her.

"Ari, breath, what happened? What is wrong? Where is Jake? You want me to call him?" Emily says, on her knees next to me. Leah is rubbing circles on my back to calm me.

I shake my head no to her calling Jake. "No…he's…Bella's..." I manage to get out. After a few minute they get up me and on the couch. Emily hands me a glass of water.

"Ok now tell us what is wrong." Leah says.

"Ok…He took me to meet Bella, but when I looked at her and everyone else in that house they are vampires! I panicked, made a fake text to Krista and took off." I tell them

"What? How do you know what they are?" Leah asks, shocked.

I sit there not sure what to say. I bit my lip panicking now that I just told them that.

"Come on you can tell us anything. We won't repeat it." Emily says.

I look at them both not sure, but I can't hold it in anymore. I spill everything to them about my life. I am in tears when I finish feeling horrible for lying. "I am so so sorry for lying to you. I just was always never allowed to tell anyone! Please please! Don't tell anyone."

"shh calm down. We are not going to tell anyone. So that is what all those scars are from? Don't you heal fast or anything?" Emily asks.

"I do but, not fully, all the minor stuff will go away but if it is bad then it will leave a scar. My body is at a higher temp them everyone else, but I still get sick, and cold at times. I just lie about the scars so no one ask. Yes I really am a little rebel and do stupid things and get hurt but that is not the reason for most the scars. It's just the most believable thing I can tell anyone." I say.

"Ok, But Ari why haven't you told Jake about any of this, like about your dad, or your mom, or even about yourself and how you can phase." Leah says.

"Because I am not supposed to tell anyone this stuff. Aden would kill me if he knew I told anyone." I tell them.

"Ok but Jake might understand Ari because…" Emily says.

"No I just can't tell him right now…I have to talk to Aden about it first to get him to let me." I say wiping my eyes.

"Ok well I want to know, do you know who saved you, or who the vampire was, or even your dad's name?" Emily asks.

"No, no and no. I never knew my dad's real name, just knew him as dad, when I ask Aden he just gets mad and says he doesn't know." I tell them. I put my head in my hands, "I wish I did know who saved me thought." I say.

"I did Ari." I hear from the doorway. We all look over and see Krista standing there.

"What?" I say.

She walks over and sits across from us. "I was the one to save you from turning Ari. You know what I am." She says to me.

"What do you mean what you are?" Leah asks.

Krista sighs. "I am a witch, I heard Ari tell you about her life as I walked over here. And thought I would add this to the 'what not to tell anyone list'." She says.

"You're a witch?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, runs in the family. I am not an Evil or bad witch, I am a good one. My family only uses our powers for good and to help people. We protect them as well. Which Ari I need to talk to you later as well." she explains.

"What can you do?" Leah asks. Krista thinks for a second when I say in my head _'do the color ribbon thing'_ she smiles and she says something and holds up her hand and a wide color changing ribbon floats around the room. Up, around, over and under things. It weaves and twists in and out around use. Leah and Emily are amazed by it. She waves her hand it disappears. "WOW THAT WAS COOL!"

Krista and I laugh. "Yes, well I can do more than that too. A spell I did is what helped me get Ari out of the house with the vampires, and know where she was when she ran. Which reminds me, Ari we better get home before Jake comes looking for you. So it looks like there was a problem, I am leaving for home tomorrow. Don't worry I will be back soon, just need to play this out."

"Ok." I say as I get up "promise me you both won't tell ANYONE! Not Sam, Not Jake, not anyone!"

"We promise." Leah says.

"Don't worry ok." Emily says. Then both hug me and then hug Krista.

"Come back soon, we like having more girls around, since there is so many guys." Emily says.

"I will, I have a feeling I will be back sooner than you think." Krista says then we had out the door. We walk back to my house. We go inside and Krista has her bag packed in my room.

"So when do you leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning. I will have you take Me." she says.

"Ok now what did you need to tell me?" I ask.

"Well you know we have ALWAYS been best friends, like sister pretty much." She says.

"Yeah I know, since that say in kindergarten" I smile thinking about it.

"Yeah, well I never told you but, we were destined to be friends. In our family we have one person that we are meant to always protect. I am your protector Ari, I have been watching out for you since that day on the playground. I didn't know it then but that is when it started. Mom told me about it once I was old enough to understand it." she explains to me.

"Really?" I say stunned by all this

"Yeah, which is why I get the bad feelings about everything with you, and why was able to get to you in time to save you, everything. We are really like sisters." She smiles. I just get up and hug her.

"Wish you didn't have to go." I say to her.

"I know, but I have a feeling I will be coming back VERY soon. And maybe even staying if I can. Besides, you think I am going to let some other girl get Paul from me? I don't think so." We both laugh and sit there and talk.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

(Meanwhile back at the Cullen's house)

Ari ran out the door and took off. I ran after her but she was gone. I walk back inside and look at my phone.

"What just happened?" Bella asks.

"I don't know." I say confused as hell.

"She knew what we were." Edward says.

"What" everyone says at once.

"How could she know that?" I ask.

"I don't know Jacob, but I don't think she wanted us to know that. I couldn't hear her mind clearly but what I could understand is that she didn't want any of us to know that she knew what we are." He explains. "So I wouldn't bring that up to her at all, until she is ready to tell you herself."

"Hey, Bella that is the girl we saw on stage the other night we went out." Alice says

"Yeah she was." She says.

"You two were at Dave and Busters last night" I ask.

"Only for a few minutes then left" Alice says.

"Ok…well anyways, I just don't get how she would know." I say.

"Well you said she isn't a wolf like you right? She sort of smells like one but that could also be you I smelt on her, but she also has another scent that I have never smelled before." Carlisle says.

"No she isn't a wolf, she is human from everything I know about her. She has scars and everything like a normal person." I tell him.

"You think she has ever come into contact with a vampire before?" he asks.

"No I don't think she has." I tell him. "But if something is wrong with Krista, I better get back and see if she is ok. I will see you later Bella." I say and I leave. I hope in my car and pull out of the driveway. I shift into gear and speed off down road. I get to her house and I get out and walk up to the door and I knock. She comes to the door.

"Hey is everything ok? You took off real fast." I say as she lets me inside. I look over and I see Krista sitting on the couch looking like she was crying.

"…Krista has to leave tomorrow morning. Her mom is in the hospital. I don't know what is wrong but she will tell me when she gets home." She says to me.

SHIT what will Paul do?' I think to myself. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that Krista," I say sitting down next to Ari on the couch.

"It's ok I just…I need to be there for her. I will be coming back though, not sure when yet." She says.

"Will you tell Paul I am sorry, we were suppose to go out tomorrow but since I have to leave, I can't. He can get my number from Ari if he wants it." she says.

"Ok I will tell him." I tell her. I sit there a little longer with them then I decided to head home. Ari promises to come by my house tomorrow. I get home and I just get out of the car when I hear two howls I have never heard before. I turn and run for the tree line and I pull my clothes off and phase. Once I my paw hit the ground my head is filled with 2 panicked voices with Sam trying to calm them down.

"_What the hell is this! What is going on!"- 1__st__ voice_.

"_This is weird! Why do I have paws!"- 2nd voice._

I run to where they are at. I see Paul and everyone already there are arriving when I do.

"_Guy you need to calm down, we are here to help you. Now who are you?"-Sam_

"_Beck Hauptmann"-one says._

"_Caleb Blackhawk" the other says._

"_Ok boys, you know the legends you have been told, well they are all true, you have become protectors of the tribe. Now I am going to help you phase back and we will talk some more. Collin, Brady run back and get them some clothes."- Sam._

"_Ok"- Collin_

They turn and run off.

"_Everyone else back to my place. Tell Emily we have 2 new ones."- Sam._

"_Ok boss"- Jared_

We all turn and run back towards Sam's I can hear him telling them house to phase back. We get to his house and go inside to inform Emily. About 20 minutes later Sam comes back with the boys. They are very young just like Collin and Brady.

"Ok why is this still happening? First all the imprinting and now 2 more wolves? What next?" Quil asks.

"I don't know, we need to talk to the elders about this. Something maybe coming our way. I don't know what but something is." Sam says running his hand through his short hair. He looks over at me. "Jake you and I will go talk to the elders. The rest of you can go." He kisses Emily. "Collin, Brady, you stay with Beck and Caleb." He heads out the door and I follow. We head down to the council building, since they have a meeting tonight. We walk in and wait.

"Come in Sam, Jake." My dad says. "Is something wrong?"

"I believe there is. A lot of weird things have been happening lately, I think something is coming. Lately everyone has been imprinting like crazy, first Jake, and Embry, then Paul and Leah. Then to top that off 2 more young wolves just phase about 30 minutes ago." Sam explains.

"What? 2 more wolves?" Old Quil says.

"Who was is?" Dad asks.

"Beck Hauptmann and Caleb Blackhawk, they are both just as young as Collin and Brady." Sam tells him

"Hmm I think something big may be coming. Just keep an eye on everything, keep running patrols like you are but if more things start to happen then there needs to be more, and keep the imprints close." Dad says. We nod and leave.

"They look worried, and I don't like that." Sam says as we walk back.

"Nether do I Sam." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Chapter 8. I am already typing chapter 9. Sorry if this one is a bit shorter than the others. the next one should be longer. Please leave some reviews. They make me happy and want to write faster. :) then that means the fast I can get the chapters written and out :) <strong>


	12. CH 9 Collapsing

**Well here is Chapter 9. Now in regards to all of the imprinting, I usually don't like all the imprinting happening but as u saw in the end it is happening for a reason. There will only be like 2 more happening but like I said it is happening for a reason. Ok now on to the story. I don't own anything but what I create. Oh and I have to say that the playlist is messing up so some of the songs you might have to look up, like the one from the last Chapter "give it up" it was working but now it's not. Songs for this one are #'s 14-16**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Collapsing <strong>

(APOV)

I get up extremely early again to go for a run, maybe as coyote today. I sneak into the living room to the back door but as I reach it the light turns on. I jump and turn around. I see Aden standing there with Ava sitting on the couch. She doesn't look happy. Apparently she had been caught too.

"Where are you going Ari?" Aden asks.

"I was going for a run, before I had to get Krista up for her flight." I say.

"Sure, ok then why not we all go on a run." Aden says not believing me. I sigh and I head out in the yard, Aden and Ava following. Once in the cover of the trees I strip and phase to Coyote. Aden and Ava see the form I picked and they do the same. We run off into the darkness o the woods. We come to a small clearing and I run a head a little but I hear a growl beside me.

"_ARI! Don't run off! I sense something, not sure it's safe."-Aden._

"_Oh stop worrying so much! There is nothing."- Ari_

"_No I sense it too Ari, I wouldn't."- Ava_.

I roll my eyes and run a head then look back at them. I turn and look forward and I am nose to nose with a huge wolf again. The one I fought the first night here. I back up remembering it.

"_WHAT HAPPENED THAT FIRST NIGHT ARI!"- Aden_

"_Uh…Nothing!"-Ari_

I crouch down growling, and baring my teeth. The wolf does the same.

"_WE WILL TALK LATER! Stay there we are coming! Don't do anything stupid!"- Aden_

I am circling with the wolf as I see I am now surrounded by 4 other wolves.

"_Great!"-Ari_

I jump at the wolf starting to fight it. We roll around fighting. He keeps missing me but I get a little cocky and he scratches me on my chest just below my neck as I jump up. I look down and see blood and I growl angrily at him.

_"I told you not to do anything stupid!"-Aden_

I jump at him and the he grabs me in his mouth and throws me. I hit the ground sliding into 2 of the wolves, one black on and one grayish one. They growl and look at each other then back at me. I growl and snap my teeth at the. The reddish brown wolf stalks towards me but gets attacked by Aden and Ava. All at once the other wolves help out going after them to get them off the wolf that got me. I get up and run to help. We slip away from them and run. I look behind and they are following us.

"_They are still following Aden!"- Ava_

"_Get out of sight and phase to panther and climb a tree!"- Aden_

"_What?"-Ari_

"_Just do it now!"-Aden_

In mid air I jump and change from one form to the next. I run to the biggest tree around me and climb up it hiding in the darkness of the tree. I see the wolves on the ground looking around smelling.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

They slip away from us and we take off after them.

"_What the hell are they?"- Paul_

"_Yeah they are as strong as us!"- Embry_

"_I don't know, they like they are Coyote's"-Sam_

We lose them but as we get close to where we smell them they are gone.

"_Yeah ok but where did they go? They can't just disappear"-Jake_

"_I don't know. Spread out and look for them. They can't be far."-Sam_

We all run off to go and find them.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

"_Are they gone?"-Ava_

"_I think so. Let's just hurry home so they don't follow us."-Aden_

We all jump down from our trees and sprint of home. We get to the trees and phase changing fast. We go inside and shut the door.

"You have A LOT of explaining to do Ari!" Aden says to me.

"Well it will have to wait till I take Krista to the airport and I do a damage check." I say looking down at myself. I walk off and go to my room where Krista is awake. I take out my first aid kit, AGAIN, and sit on my bed.

"Oh my god! Ari what happened?" she coming over to me.

"Nothing just got in a fight with some wolf when we were running. It will heal by tonight." I say as I start cleaning myself up. There are 2 gashes that are below my neck on my chest that are about 5 inches long and sort of deep. But they are not that major so they will heal fine but not for hours. I change my shirt into a tank top so nothing rubs against it and I pull on a black and gray plaid button up short sleeve shirt and button a few buttons so that you can notice it. I brush out my hair and pull it forwards so that is covers it too. "So you ready to go?" I as I throw on some shorts and grabbing my phone and keys.

"Yeah." She says getting her bag. We walk out of the room and she says by to Aden and Ava and we had out. We get in the car and drive off. "Don't worry I will be back soon, trust me."

"I know I am just going to miss you, I liked having you here and you didn't get to stay long." I say.

"I know I was supposed to be here over a week but I knew my plans would change because of last night." She says. We just chat about random things the whole way there. I get there and drop her off hugging her, not wanting her to go. She finally leaves and I get in the truck and head home. As soon as I get back to the house I see Ava walking across the street to Embry's house. I get out and walk inside where Aden is waiting for me.

"Ok now what didn't you tell me about your first run here?" he says.

"Well we ran into a few of those wolves and we got into a fight. But I handled it." I tell him.

"Oh Yeah? Well you didn't tell me about it either! You hid it from me! I don't hide shit from you." He yells.

"Like hell you don't! You are hiding shit from us and I know it! I'm not stupid Aden! You know about dad and you refuse to tell us shit! Regardless if I like the bastard or not I don't even know his name!" I yell at him

He stands there speechless, but that doesn't last long. "You don't need to know! He doesn't matter so drop it!"

"Yes it matters to me Aden! What are you hiding! I have the right to know about our dad Aden!" I scream

He gets pissed and starts shaking "YOU DAD! OK! NOT MINE YOURS! He is NOT my dad! My dad died when I was 4! I'm still your brother and legal guardian but you have another brother here on the red!" he screams out. Then he stops realizing what he just said!

I stand there shocked, "WHAT!"

"Shit!" he says sitting on the couch. "Mom didn't want you to know and if you wouldn't have pissed me off you still wouldn't!"

"He had something to do with mom's death too didn't he!" I yell.

He doesn't answer but nods his head.

"You such an ass Aden!" I turn and run slamming the door. I run all the way to Jake's tears streaming down my face. I whip my face and let the cool air to the redness away as I get to his house. I walk around to the garage where I can hear him. I enter the garage and he looks up at me and smiles but it soon drops as he takes in my appearance.

"Baby what's wrong?" he says crossing the garage in 2 strides.

"Don't worry about it…can you just hold me please." I say. He wraps his arms around me holding me to his chest. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He takes me over and sets me down on his work bench.

"Whatever is wrong don't worry, you're with me now." He says and kisses my head hugging me again. After a few minute I let me get back to work on the car he was working on.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile back at Embry's)<p>

(EPOV)

Sitting here at my house with Ava, a few thoughts keep racing through my mind. "Hey Ava, how come you never talk about your family or anything?" I ask

She sighs, "Well there isn't much to tell. My dad left, mom died in an accident. I was with my mom most of the time so I don't really know about my dad but he was a jerk, Ari knows more than I do." She says.

I brush some hair out of her face and my hand brushes over a scar. "What is this from?"

"Oh…my dad was angry one day and I was in the way. If I hadn't changed when I did I would have got it worse than I did. Ariana is the one that got it the worst. She even was changed but has way more scars. She is just good at hiding them. She says rambling on not thinking about what she is saying.

"WHAT! Your dad hurt you guys! And change? What do you mean change?" I ask looking at her.

She freezes, "Uh…I need to go." She says panicked as she gets up from beside me. I get up and grab her arm.

"Oh no that is the 2nd time that you have done that, I have to go thing and it's not working this time. You are not running this time. That is also the 2nd time you have mentions her scars, just more in detail this time." I say looking at her. She sighs and sits back down. I sit beside her. "…Look it's a long story and you can't tell anyone. Our dad use to hit us, more so Ari because she would do things that made him pissed off." She explains.

"Who is your father?" I ask

"I don't really know, he was never around much. We have our mother's last name." she says.

"How did you mother die and BE HONEST." I ask her.

"…A vampire killed her…Ari tried to go after it, it attacked her, bit her, and got away…" she tells me.

"She wouldn't be able to take on a vampire, and bit her? Why isn't she one of them then?" I ask.

"I don't know why she didn't turn into one of them, someone saved her and I don't know who it was." She says.

"Has she told Jake any of this?" I ask standing up.

"…no" she says.

I run a hand through my hair.

"Ok, now about this 'changing'." I say.

"…please don't be mad at me Em, I was told since I was little never to tell anyone about this. Just don't tell anyone please." She says to me with l pleading eyes.

I sit down. "Ok I promise."

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I am sitting in my garage working on a friend's car with Ari. It is starting to rain a little outside. She had gotten off the work bench and came over by me, now kissing the back of my neck and my shoulder a little. I smirk and glance back at her. "Baby girl, I am never going to get done if you keep doing that you know. You should remember last time you teased."

She laughs, "Well you started it when you took your last 5 minute break" she teases.

"Well let me finish this, and then I will take a break and finish what you said I started." I grin at her and she smiles. I kiss her then look back at what I was working on. She wonders back over to the work bench to keep her distance so I can finish and not be distracted. As I keep working I hear someone coming. I look up and I see Embry in the doorway. He has a serious look on his face.

"Hey…Jake can I talk to you for a minute…" he says and nods towards the woods.

I stand up cleaning my hands off and I look at Ari. "I will be right back babe, ok?" I walk over to her and she nods. I kiss her twice and walk to the door. We walk out and I follow him to the woods. "What is this about?" I ask.

"What has Ariana told you about herself?" he says turning to face me. I see his eyes are filled with anger and sadness.

"Everything as far as I know, but I am still curious about things thought. Why?" I ask.

"How about where all those scars came from?" he says crossing his arms.

"She said she got them from being reckless and I have see her do things like that." I say.

"Oh really and you believe that she got all those from being like that?" he says

"What are you trying to say? She hasn't lied to me Em." I tell him getting a little annoyed.

"Phase and I will show you." He says

"What?"

"Just phase damn it!" he says and he pulls his shirt and shorts off and phases. I sigh and do the same.

"_Ok now what?"-Jake_

He shows me his conversation with Ava. Anger starts to ripple through me.

"_She lied about her scars! And what the hell is changing?"-Jake_

"_Well that I cannot tell you but I can sure as hell give you a hint"-Embry_

He shows me when I fought that Black Panther, then the coyote this morning.

"_What does that have to do with anything?"-Jake._

Angrily my mind races through the last few months. I think about when I first met Ari, the cat, seeing her on the beach, the scars, everything.

"_Thing hard Jake, think about the eyes on those both the cat and the coyote, also think about those marks you left on that damn cat, think about the fight you had today, the mark you left on that coyote. Oh and explain why she ran from the Cullen's and that Edward said she knew what they were."-Embry_

He phases back. I'm getting so mad I can barely phase back but I do. I pull on my shorts and shirt. "What are you meaning but this Em!" I say

"THINK JAKE about what I said about the cat and coyote! We know someone with scars like that now don't we!" he says "You better get back before she starts looking for you. I'm sorry Jake but I couldn't keep this from you. I just found out but since I didn't directly tell you, I didn't go against what I was asked." He says and runs off. I stand there and think about it more. 'Who has scars from a wolf?' I think and Emily pops into my mind. Everything all clicks together and I start to see red a little. I keep control and I walk back to the garage. I get inside and Ari walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"What took so long? Everything ok? She says. I pull out of her arms backing away from her. I try hard not to blow up or phase.

"You lied to me!" I say

"…What are you talking about Jake?" she says.

"Oh let's see everything!" I snap out. "Hmm where should I start? How about your scars! Where did you say you got them from again?" I say crossing my arms.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

Shaking I say. "…I told you they came from me doing stupid things."

"Try again because more scars on you now then the first time I met you! I know where they came from Ariana! So stop lying to me! Explain why you ran from the Cullen's house yesterday!" He yells. I start backing up away from him, he walks closer to me as I keep backing away. "Explain why your body temperature is so hot, or why the scar on the inside of your forearm is cold as ice! Or maybe why you are insanely strong for being such a tiny girl! I'm not stupid Ariana!" I back into his work bench scared. "Most of your scars are from your father! The one on your forearm is from a Vampire! Which explains WHY you knew what the Cullen's where and ran! Now the rest of your scars." He says walking up to me. I look around from my button down shirt that I took off forgetting about the scratches. "Let's see the one on your neck, and hip appeared over night from the first time I saw you! The one right here on your chest if from today!" I stand there shaking with fear. His eyes are all black with rage. "And I know how you got them! A wolf gave those to you!" my eyes widen in shock. "Oh yes I know about that! Trust me I have some secrets too Ari and I have ways of finding things out! I know you can phase into things! A black panther and a coyote! And who knows what the hell else! Your eyes give you away!"

"…Ho…How did you see my eyes?" I manage to get out. Tears threatening to fall.

A pissed off smirk forms on his face, "Because that wolf that got you! That wolf you fought with Ari was me!" my eyes widen again. "Little did i know that damn cat I found and the coyote's last night where you! I should have paid more attention to the eyes on them! Didn't click till now! And you mother didn't die in an accident did she? It was a vampire killed her wasn't it!" a loud crack of thunder hits outside causing the lights to flicker. I am shaking badly now, the rain is pouring down. "It should have sent up a red flag at the Cullen's last night when Edward heard your thoughts!" Tears start spilling out of my eyes. "My own damn imprint lied to me! I can't believe this! Leah was right! I did it again! You are just like her! You lied to me just like she did!" Thunder cracks loudly again echoing through the air. "Were you ever going to tell me? Huh?" he say getting closer to my face, slamming his hands down on the work bench on either side of me. Flash backs of my dad race through my mind. I panic trying to back away from him more but I can't move. I see he is shaking just like my dad did.

"…I…I'm…sorry…" I try to get out but it's not clear.

"Get the hell out! Save it for someone who cares!" he yells.

"But..." I try again.

"GET OUT NOW! I don't want to see you! Don't come back! GET OUT!" He yells. The tears fall rapidly from my eyes and I get away from him running out the door. Leaving everything I had with me there. I run through the rain and mud not daring to look back. I don't know where to go. I walked over to Jake's since I fought with Aden. I can't go home. I run all the way to the beach and drop down to my knees in the sand. The wind and rain whipping around me and soaking me. The waves and tide crashing in closer and closer. I place my hands on the ground in front of me crying out. At least the wind and rain hid my cries and tears. I see someone in the distance and I get up and run to the trees. I jump up and phase into the first thing that comes to mind. My coyote. I run and run till the rain gets so bad that I can't see well. I stumble across a small cave that I am just small enough to get into. I sniff around and I smell nothing. I crawl inside and shake off. I curl up in a ball in the corner. The good thing about being phased…I can't cry. I am so thankful to be able to block all thoughts from anyone else. After a while I fall asleep. The next day I sneak out and stretch my legs out. It is still raining badly and I pad around a little and I find a stream. I drink a little from it and I go back to the cave. I feel a pulling pain inside me but I ignore it. I crawl back inside. Another day passes and I check outside again and the rain has stopped. I decided to go and run a little since I laid down all day yesterday. I stop and look around when I catch a burning sick scent and I look around, my ears pined back to my head. I hear a tiny branch snap and I turn around and I see Bella standing there crouched, ready to attack me.

"_Bring it one Bitch!" _I think to myself as I crouch down and bare my teeth at her growling.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

After she left I just stood there trying hard not to phase how angry I was. Run out of the garage into the downpour and just make it to the tree line before I burst out into my wolf. I run and run till I am tired then go home and straight to my room. The next day passes and I almost get the car done, I ignore the pains in my chest, still mad. The following day I get up, shower and decide to go and finish up the car. I tighten the last bolt and check everything else. I walk around and I get in and start the car. It starts with no problem. I smile a little to myself, rev it a few times then shut of off. I walk around and start cleaning up all my tools scattered around along the edges of the engine. I hear a knock on the door and I turn and look and see Aden standing there_. 'How hadn't I heard him'_ I think to myself.

"Hey Aden, what's up?" I ask wiping my hands off.

"Hey Jake…Have you seeing Ariana?" he asks.

"No…we fought the other day and she left. "I lie a bit, "Why didn't she come home?" I ask

"No she left the house and ran to you after we argued. She was pissed at me and I said things that I didn't mean to. I have tried to call her phone but she won't answer me. If you hear from please let me know."

"Ok" I say.

"Thanks" he says then leaves. I go back to cleaning up but I start to wonder where she is. I stand there thinking where she would have gone. Maybe over to Leah's or to Emily and Sam's. I shut the hood to the car and I head over to Sam's house to see. I walk in the back door and I see Leah and Emily talking.

"Hey have either of you seen Ari? Aden says she hasn't seen her for 2 days now." I say.

"No we haven't seen her. We thought she would be with you, why isn't she?" Leah says.

"We…we had a fight the other day, I haven't forgave her yet but wondering where she is. It's not like her not to go home. Aden came over and asked if I saw her. I said no not since 2 days ago. I thought she may have been with you two." I rub my chest a little it starts to hurt more.

"No we haven't seen her." Emily says. They both look at each other.

"What did you guys fight about?" Leah asks.

I start to get angry thinking about it again. "I told her to leave because she lied to me about everything! I found out everything from Embry! She couldn't tell me herself! 6 damn months and she has not said a word to me!" They pass worried, guilty glances between each other. I wonder why when it hits me. "You both knew didn't you!" I snap a little. Leah gets up.

"Jake calm down." She tries to say.

"No! Tell me! You both knew didn't you!" I say again.

"Yes Jake we knew, but you don't understand…"Leah starts to say.

"Fuck understanding! I can't believe you kept this from me!" I say just as Sam walks in.

"Calm down Jake! Now!" he orders.

I stand there shaking with anger then I turn and run out the door. I run back to my garage. I pace around and throw a few tools. I stop and stand there for a second. I pull out my phone and just to try I call her phone. Just as I put it to my ear I hear Sam in the doorway. He walks in and over to me.

"What is going on?" he asks

"No one can find Ari. I am trying to call her phone." I say but just as I do I hear her phone and I look around. Sam walks over to my work bench and picks up her phone in his hand. He looks at me and I start to panic a little. As I stand there I start to feel shaper pains then before. Then suddenly I drop to the ground, my whole body in pain, my blood pumping like when I am fighting as a wolf. I let out a pained yell.

"Jake! Jake what's wrong?" Sam asks rushing to me.

"It's Ari! I think she is hurt!" I say looking at him. I get up and run out the door towards the beach. I feel the pull in that direction. Sam right behind me.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

She crouches down ready to attack me, circling with me. Good the bitch doesn't know it's me. She jumps at me and I jump over her. I turn around quickly as she comes at me again and the fight begins. Me being small and quick has its advantages. The rain starts coming down again as we fight. I can feel that that my body is weak but I put everything I have left into it. I barely slip by her as she scratches my back. I turn around and bit her hand leaving gashes down to her wrist. She turns and grabs me throwing me into some rocks. I stumble to my feet as she is over me holding me down. I roll over and kick my back feet up and knock her back into a tree across from us. I get up, feeling things broken and very slowly tying to heal. I am in so much pain but I am not stopping till I can get away. I'm limping on one paw but get ready to go at her again. As we fight, running into trees and rocks, I hear a howl in the distance, I get distracted but try and ignore it. I feel all my strength disappearing from my body. I feel blood all over in my fur, knowing I will look like a train wreck when I phase back. I hear paws thudding on the ground and look. She takes my distraction and weakness to her advantage and picks me up throwing me up again and throws me. I hit a tree harder than the last time and I hear the tree crack a little. I fall to the ground helpless, not able to move at all. Then the world goes black.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

We get to the beach and I look around and I don't see her or sense her anywhere around here. I can smell that she was here but it was 2 days ago. I look around listening when I hear what sounds like a tree falling and something fighting. Then I suddenly get another sharp pain through my body, almost making me drop again. Sam has his arm on my shoulder to steady me. "This isn't good Sam." I say as we take off for the trees. I Phase in mid air. I sniff the air and I smell them. I let out a Howl then start running towards the sounds I was hearing. I feel everyone phase in.

"_What's going on?"- Paul_

"_Ari is hurt"-Jake_

"_What?"-Embry_

"_How do you know that?"-Quil_

"_Because the Imprinting. I can feel it."-Jake_

I let the thoughts slip from our fight and everything today.

"_WHAT! She lied to you and to us?"-Paul_

"_What the hell!"-Jared_

"_Leave her alone guys!"-Leah_

"_Shut up Leah! You and Emily fucking knew!"-Jake_

"_WHAT!"-everyone_

"_EVERYONE QUIET!"- Sam_

I keep running as I hit the borderline and I see Bella in a fight when she picks it up and throws it, it hits a tree and falls to the ground unmoving. I get another shock of pain as it hits. I look at I can see it's a coyote. I starts changing and laying there on the ground, covered in blood, the one thing that gives it away is the black and pink hair that is scattered all around her and over her face. I feel all my brothers and Leah come up behind me seeing this as well. I growl and make myself known.

"_That can't be!"-Paul _

I step forward as Bella turns around not even noticing that the coyote changed forms. "Jake?" she looks shocked.

"_Jake the treaty!"-Sam_

Edward shows up in front of her crouching down. I back up so I'm hidden and I phase and I come out dressed. I come over crossing the treaty line.

"Hello! The treaty mutt" he says.

"Fuck the treaty! You harmed an imprint!" I say.

"What? I did not!" Bella defends then she looks and sees her laying the ground and she gasps covering her mouth. I run to her and pick her up holding her to my chest. She is covering in blood, and mud. The rain causing it to mix. I look up at Bella. "Oh my god! Jake I swear I didn't know."

"Really? Ask you mind reader husband next time!" I snap

Sam phases and runs to me. He takes his shirt he had and covers her with it, "Take her to Sue, I will deal with this." He demands and I don't hesitate. With one last look at Bella I take off with her running to La Push.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

All I see is darkness, and my body sore all over. _What happened? I think to myself. Oh Yeah, Jake's stupid leech of a best friend tried to kill me!_ I try and open my eyes but I can't just yet. But I can hear voices.

"She is going to be ok?" I hear Aden ask.

"Yes she will but she needs to rest for a while." A female voice says. I can't place the voice but I have heard it.

"You sure nothing is broken and no bites?" I hear Jake ask.

"Why do you even care! You are the reason why she ran and it was your bloodsucker best friend that did this to her!" Aden says angrily

"I have the right to know! I found her! And she is my imprint!" Jake yells back.

_Imprint? What the hell is that? I think._

"I don't care! I don't want you to ever come near her again!" Aden yells.

"Could I just take her home Sue? Where I can take care of her better?" he says calmer.

"Um sure, I will just need to stop by at times to check on her." She says.

"Aden, how will we take care of her when I am at class and you at work?" Ava asks.

"I will take care of her." I hear Emily say.

"As will I." Leah says as well.

"Are you both sure? What about the rest of the pack?" Sue asks.

"Don't worry about them, or Sam. We will do it." Leah says.

"Thank you." Aden says. I feel him lift me into his arms and walk with me. I start to dose off again as he walks away with me. Next thing I know when I open my eyes and I see I am in my room. The boys lying around me. I try to sit up.

"Hey you're awake! Take it easy thought." Emily says walking into my room. She hands me a glass of water. I take it from her and drink it. I set it on my bedside table. "You had us all worried." She says sitting on my bed petting demon.

"sorry." I say

"Don't be sorry, you are ok and alive is all we care about. It's not your fault it happened." She says.

"If I wouldn't have ran like that I wouldn't have ended up like did. I should have told him before about everything. I just didn't know how. But hey I wasn't the only one to lie, he told me his secret too, that he was a wolf." I say.

"They weren't allow to tell either, but I do agree think you should have told him about your life and everything." She says. I sigh and lay back down.

* * *

><p>(ADPOV)<p>

I get to work and I put my head in my hands on my desk. It's been a week since I brought Ari home and she has not been the same. I look up and think. I pick up my phone and make a call.

"Hello Aden, I will be there tomorrow." She answers

"How did you know I haven't even said anything." I say

"I am hurt Aden, thought you knew me better than that. My connection with Ari duh!" she says.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I just haven't slept well in days, I am behind a work. It slipped my mind." I tell her

"Ok well don't worry about it I will be there tomorrow." She says and hangs up

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I hang up with Aden just as I finish zipping me bag. I look around most of my stuff in boxes. Knowing that I am needed with Ari to better protect her. Mom walks in the room behind me. "Wish you didn't have to go but I understand Ari needs you." She says

"I know mom, and something is happening there and I can't protect her if I am here. And please moms don't forget to check the house and town often since I can't. I don't want him coming back around again." I tell her.

"Don't worry I won't forget." She says. I walk over and hug her. She kisses my forehead and looks at me. She then pulls out a book that I didn't see in her hands. "Here I want you to take this." I take the book and look down at it.

"Mom I can't! That is great grandma's book." I say looking back up at her. "I can't take that."

"Yes you can. It's your time to have it. I have a feeling you will need It." she smiles and hugs me again. I place it in my bag before I go to bed. The next morning I get up and stand in the middle of my room. I wave my hands in front of me, chanting a spell in my head and all of my boxes disappear into my bag. I pick up the bag and I take off. I get on my plane and fly to Port Angeles. On the way there I take out my phone and scroll through the contacts I smile and select the one that I want.

"Hey, I have a odd, last minute question to ask you, are you busy right now?-Krista"

"Hey babe! And actually no I am not busy, why do you ask.-P"

"Well how fast can you get to Port Angeles Airport? I need someone to go there to get something for me but no one else is available-Krista"

I smile at my little lie to him.

"Um, I don't know it shouldn't take me long to get there. What am I suppose to be getting.-P"

"Don't worry about it, just call me when you get there. Then I will tell you.-Krista"

"…Ok-P"

I shut my phone and in the little coffee shop waiting. About 30 minutes later I get a call. I look at the caller ID and I smile and answer it. "Well that was fast."

"Well I wanted to know what you needed me to get." He says.

"Well first tell me where you are in the Airport so I can tell you where you need to go." I say as I get up and walk out of the coffee shop.

"Well I am in the lobby, where everyone waits." He says. I start walking that direction.

"Ok then start walking towards the area with the shops and stuff in it. Then tell me when you are there."I tell him.

"Ok I am there." he says sounding a little confused as to what I am doing. "Where is this thing you need me to get? And what is it?"

I smile. "Turn around and what I need you to get should be right there." I say looking at his back as I am standing a few feet behind him. He turns looking confused. He turns around and looks right at me. I end the phone call and his face lights up. He walks up to me and hugs me lifting me off the floor.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were coming back?" he says excitedly. He lets me go finally and looks at me.

"Well it was a last minute decision and I thought I would just surprise you." I smile.

"Well it worked." He hugs me again and kisses my cheek. He takes my bag from me and we go out to his car. Since I was gone Paul and I started talking everyday over text and the phone. We have gotten closer in that short time. He told me the other night that he missed me being around so that is why I decided to tell have him pick me up. We get in the car and head to La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 I am already typing. Here is a little hint of what is to come.<strong>

**CH 10- Ari finds out who told Jake, Krista has Emily and Leah come over to see just how bad she is getting, Leah finds Jake wanting to rip him apart. Emily asks Ari to help her with some things for her wedding to help get me mind of things. **

**CH 11- Sam and Emily's wedding. Ari and Jake start to talk slightly. Skillet concert. Kylar gets a call and is needed at home. Jake needs to talk to Ari. He has some things he has to tell her. He knows about her but she doesn't know what he has done, and that he caused the pain she felt.**


	13. CH 10 Things are worse than they seem

SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I know this was supposed to be out a while ago, but life got in my way. And I just got engaged! So, sorry if the chapters for this and everything else are coming out slow. I am trying, so just bare with me here. I will make it up to you all soon.

Chapter 10- Things are worse then they seem

(KPOV)

It has been a week now that I have been back and I have been watching my best friend live in pain! She has gone to Jake's to try and talk to him, she has left him messages, notes on his car window, desk at work, and with his dad. But he just won't answer her. If I didn't know better he is getting madder the more she tires. I talked to Leah and she said that he is spending all he free time with that 'stupid leech bitch,' her words not mine. Ari barely keeps her shape these days. She phases to try and take away the pain but it doesn't. When I got here Emily and Leah were here during the day but I don't think they have a clue to how she is at night. I had decided to get her something to do to occupy her mind. I was out in town when I found a 1995 white ford mustang convertible with a black top for sale. The guy only wanted $600 for it because he didn't want to fix it up. I bought it and took it back to her house. I put it in the garage and I surprised her with it.

"What is that?" she asks point to the blue tarp.

"That is for you. It is something for you to work on to get your mind off of things. Use it as an escape during the day." I tell her.

"Ok but what is it?" she asks.

"Why don't you go find out?" I tell her. She walks over and pulls the tarp off and her eyes widen.

"Where did you find this?" she asks running her finders along the hood and over the emblem in the front.

"Don't worry about that our how I got it either." I tell her. "Now if I remember correctly, a little girl I once knew told me that when she was bigger that she would buy her own Barbie car and drive it everywhere."

She turns and looks at me with a shocked face. "You remember that?"

"Yes Ari I remember that." I smile. She walks over to me and hugs me. She looks at me and then at the car and she actually is smiling. Not the Ari smile I am use to but a smile none the less. She hugs me again.

"Thank you!" she says.

Since then she spent most of her time working on it. It helps her during the day but not at night. She screams and cries in her sleep. I had to put a spell on her and her room so that she can sleep along with everyone else. I have no idea what is causing her to do that. I called Leah and Emily to have them come stay the night so they could see exactly how bad she is getting. Ava is always with Embry but on her way out today she stopped to talk to Ari.

"Ari…I need to tell you something." She says

"…What?" she ask sitting on the couch with her knees pulled into her and a blanket wrapped around her body.

"Well…it's about how Jake found out…about you…and us…" she says.

Ari's eyes darken. "What?"

"I…I slipped and it old Embry, I just blabbed on and on I couldn't stop." She says. Ari gets up to attack her but I grab her and Embry comes in the door and pulls Ava back.

"What is going on?" he asks

"You told him! And then you were the one that told Jake!" Ari yells struggling against my arms.

"Well maybe if you would have told him yourself ARI I wouldn't have slipped and said anything!" she yells back struggling against Embry's arms. Her yelling just fuels Ari more with Anger.

"Why don't you tell Embry about jimmy AVA! And you! Why not tell her what you are!" She snaps at them both. They both look at me like I am crazy but shocked at how angry I am getting.

"Who is Jimmy" Embry asks letting go of Ava.

"What does that mean, what you are?" she looks at him. He sighs and takes her out the door to his house.

"Ariana! Really? Did you need to do that?" I ask letting go of her.

"Well she ruined my life with my secrets!" She says heading towards her room. I grab her arm.

"No you are NOT going to sit in there all day! You are going to eat and go work on your car!" I tell her.

"I'm not hungry!" she says.

"You are going to eat or so help me Ariana Rose Soloman I will shove it down your damn throat!" I yell at her. She doesn't say anything but walks to the kitchen mumbling something I didn't hear. I roll my eyes and follow her. After she eats something little she walks out to the garage and slams the door. I lean against the counter and run a hand through my hair. I need a sign on the wall that says "when stressed Bang Head Here" for how I am feeling right now. This is getting worse and worse each day. I want to know what caused this because I will find that person and kill them. I grab my great grandma's book and look through it for the millionth time to see if there is anything to help. Anything that is possible requires too much energy to do. I shut the book in frustration and set it down on the table. I check on her every so often, then after a while I decided to make some Pizza's for dinner since the girls should be here any time. I get out chips and snacks for this to be a real girls night. I hear a knock on the door and wipe my hands walking over to it. I open it and see Emily and Leah standing there with cookies and rice krispy treats.

"Hey girls! Come on in." I say moving aside

"You look like hell" Leah says setting stuff on the counter.

"You have NO idea" I say shutting the door.

"How has she been? And…" Emily looks around, "Where is she?"

"I wish I could say good, but she is in the garage working on her project I got her. I needed something to keep her mind off of everything bothering her. This morning her and Ava almost got into it because she came and told Ari that she was the one that told Embry about her secrets and that is obviously who told Jake about them. Then she yelled back at Ava saying she needs to tell Embry about Jimmy and that Embry needs to tell Ava what he is too. They left so I don't know how that went." I explain walking over to finish the pizzas.

"Wow sounds like you had a good morning." Leah says popping a chip in her mouth.

"So what is the project you bought her?" Emily asks

"I found her a 96 mustang convertible that needs work. I remember when she was little and we had played with Barbies still she always said that one day she will own her Barbie car which was a hot pink mustang. I saw that, made a deal with the guy and surprised her with it. That was the first time I saw her smile a little all week."

"Wow, so she really is getting worse?" Emily asks.

"yeah, she is ok during the day as long as she is working on her car or people are around her, but at night…that's another story entirely" I tell them. A few minutes later Ari walks in, covered in oil and grease and she smiles a little seeing Emily and Leah here. She looks down at herself.

"Hey guys! Uh…let me go clean up first. Krista why didn't you tell me they were coming." She says as she walks towards her room.

"It was a surprise! Duh!" I tell her. She walks down the hall and I hear the shower turn on. I pull the pizzas out and let the cool and cut them. She comes outs a few minutes later and gives Leah and Emily a hug.

"We are having a girl's night. No boys allowed. We have pizzas, chips, cookies, movies, and some drinks." She says as she pulls out 4 margarita glasses.

"Strawberry/mango margaritas?" Ari asks with a grin appearing on her face.

"Of course!" I say as I make up a batch of them. We get the pizza and take everything to the living room coffee table. We pop in the first movie at random which turns out to be Pirates 4. We laugh and talk, and Ari is actually letting herself have a good time. I can tell she is still in pain for some reason but at least she is trying.

"Hey Ari I wanted to ask you something. It would get you time out of the house. Would you help me with my wedding stuff, and be a part of it? You too Krista" Emily says.

"Really?" Ari asks.

"Yes really, I have been working on stuff myself for a while but the wedding is in a few weeks so I need all the help I can get." She says.

"Sure." Ari says.

"What about you Krista" she asks

"Yeah, I'd love to." I answer.

"Ok well you two doing anything tomorrow?" Emily asks.

"No" we both answer.

"Ok we need to go to the dress shop in town and fit you in your dresses." She says.

We agree and go through about 2 more movies. After awhile Ari says she is tired and is going to bed. She says goodnight and walks to her room shutting the door. I hear her door click shut get in bed.

"So what is so bad about at night?" Leah asks.

"Wait for her to fall asleep then I will show you." I tell her. We sit there watching the rest of the movie we had on

(JPOV)

I am sitting on the living room floor at the Cullen's house playing with Nessie. I have been here like every day when I am not working or patrolling. I guess you can say I am just escaping from everything that has to do with Ari. She has been trying to contact me in any way she can and it's starting to make me mad! This is her fault and I don't want to talk about it. I'm sick of people lying to me so I am done.

"You know Jacob I told you there had to have been something wrong with her from the start! I told you to stay away from her but noooo! Not one ever listens to me!" Bella says from the doorway.

I sigh, "Knock it off Bella! I told you I don't want to hear about it or talk about it anymore." I snap at her through my teeth.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. You are back here where you belong anyways." she says, I nod and ignore her and just focus on Nessie. It starts to get late but don't care.

(LPOV)

We sit there as the movie finishes and Krista walks down the hall to see if Ari is asleep. When we got here I could tell Ari wasn't not herself, her eyes were like a dull gray and not the normal bright ocean blue they should be. She would slightly shake or twitch randomly. She stares off at times like she is lost. Jake is really pushing this too far. She has sent him emails, placed notes on his car, desk at work, in texts, in IM's, in person she tried and also over the phone but it always was the same. He just ignored her or hung up. He has barely been home. He is always with the damn Cullen's. I look up and see Krista walk back out to us.

"Ok she is not as bad as you said. I don't hear anything." Emily says.

"I haven't taken the charms off her yet." She says.

"Charms? What charms?" I ask.

She sighs, "She has been getting so bad I had to put a calming spell on her so she would get sleep and I had to but a silence charm on her room in case the another one didn't work." She says. "She is asleep now so follow me but just be quiet." She says. We follow her to Ari's room and walk inside. She shuts the door. She stands in front of us and waves her hands in front of herself. I watch and I see Ari start to move around. Tossing and turning like she is in server pain. Her hand is pressed to her chest over her heart. She screams out in pain, crying, tears coming down her face. Emily gasps and covers her mouth. Krista waves her hands again and Ari starts to calm down and lay there like she was when we walked in. I am horrified as seeing that. Anger starts to build inside of me as we walk back out to the living room "I don't know what is doing this to her! I have looked up every spell, enchantment, and charm I could think of and nothing can change this or help it. I have never seen anything like this before. Her cries and screams sound like as if she is slowly and painfully dying they are so bad." Krista says stressed and worried. I look at Emily and we both know exactly why she is like this.

"How much have you been told about Ari and Jake?" Emily asks.

"Not much, just that they were in love and he found out about her secrets and told her to leave and never come back. Oh and she said that his so called best friend is a "bloodsucking Bitch", her words not mine." She says.

"Ok well I am not going to disagree with her on that. But anyways since you know about the wolves and such it doesn't matter what I tell you. But you cannot repeat this to Ari because it is Jake's and Jake's alone to tell her about this. Ari is very special in the pack here and special to Jake. She is his imprint, not just any Imprint, she is the True Alpha Imprint. Imprinting is something that wolves do to fine their soul mate. The one person in the world that is made for you, your other half so to speak. It was suppose to be rare but it has been happening a lot lately, even I have imprinted, which I thought would never happen. Anyways Ari and Jake's imprint is very different because theirs is the strongest bond. Since Jake told her to leave and not come back it is affecting her. You can not be away from your imprint very long. You start to feel physical pain from being away and you will feel a pull towards that person. The longer you are away the worse and worse it gets. Ari is getting the worst end of it because Jake has pretty much rejected her and will not accept her back. Jake feels it too but he is strong and stubborn to give into it. We weren't sure their bond was that strong or that maybe she got through to him, but now I can see why we haven't been hearing her scream." Emily explains.

"What you said that the longer you are away you feel a pain inside and a pull towards that person?" Krista asks.

"Yeah." Emily answers

She thinks for a minute. "Paul imprinted on me didn't he? Because I felt that when I was at home. And as soon as he picked me up at the airport it went away." she says.

"Yes Paul did imprint on you, now don't tell anyone you know that let him tell you. Oh and you know you are going to have to tell the pack what you are at some point." Emily says.

"Yeah I know and I won't. Ok so wait all of this, is because of Jake? I could kill him! Doesn't he know what the hell he is doing to her?" Krista says.

"No he doesn't!" I ground out through my teeth, "That's it! I am going to get him and drag his sorry ass back her and make him see what he is doing to her! I don't care if he just sleeps under her window to make the pain go away but he is going to see!" I yell. "When I get back you two be outside her window waiting for me." I say as I run out the door. I get to the woods, I barely make it out of my clothes as I phase. I run faster than ever to the Cullen's house. I phase back and run up the stairs and the pixie Cullen opens the door.

"Hello Le…"

"Save it! Where the hell is Jacob?" I saw practically growling. She lets me in and points to the living room. I walk to see him sitting on the floor talking to Bella.

"JACOB BLACK! YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS OFF THE FLOOR, OUT THAT DAMN DOOR AND TO ARIANA'S NOW!" I scream at him.

"What the hell Leah! I am not going anywhere! Certainly not to her house." he says.

"I'm not asking I'm TELLING!" I yell again. Bella gets in my face._ Does this bitch have a death wish! _I think

"Listen here Leah he doesn't have to do anything you…" she starts to say.

"Shut your mouth Bitch! I know you have played a part in this too! You have helped keep him away from her! She is suffering because of his ass and I am going to make him see what he has done!" I say pushing her back away from me. She jumps up and Edward gets in front of her protectively.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch Leah!" Jake says standing up.

"Well they don't call me the "Pack Bitch" for nothing!" I say as I walk towards the door. I look back at Jake. "NOW BLACK!" he starts shaking a little. I walk out the door and yell over my shoulder, "FINE! Stay there as a little puppy on a COLD DEAL LEASH!" I run to the woods and phase. I feel him run after me. I block my thoughts from him.

"What the hell Leah! You don't start ordering me around!"-Jake

"I don't give a shit you heartless dick! Just fucking wait till you see!"-Leah

I run to Ariana's house and I phase. I walk out of the woods to see Emily and Krista standing there with their arms crossed. Jake phases back and stays in the tree line leaning his shoulder against the tree. His face hardened, "What now? I don't hear or see anything Leah!" he says.

"Don't worry you will!" I look over at Krista and nod. She waves her hands in from of her towards Ari's window. We hear Ari start to scream and cry. I look at Jake and all the emotions leave his face and pain replaces it as he drops to his knees.

(JPOV)

I stand there and I see Krista lift her hands and wave them in front of herself towards the window. I think _'what the hell is she doing?'_ Seconds later I hear Ariana's painful screams and cries. I drop to my knees holding my chest. _Oh my god what have I done!_ I think to myself. "Stop! Whatever you are doing to her stop please!" Krista waves her hands again and she stops.

"She has done nothing Jake! YOU HAVE! You told her to leave! You pushed her away and rejected her at every attempt she made to talk to you! You are KILLING her Jake!" Leah screams at me. I look up at her, Emily and Krista.

"I could rip you apart for doing this to her you know that!" Krista yells at me.

"How did you make her stop?" I ask.

"I'm a witch Jake! So I wouldn't piss me off because I can be scarier then Leah and Ari combined!" she snaps at me. She turns on her heel and walks away into the house with Emily. Leah looks at me.

"You better do something Jake or so help me I will kick your ass from here to china! I don't care if you just sleep under her damn window! You better fix this shit!" she says and walks away into the house. I sit there on my knees on the ground with my head down. I slowly get up and walk to her window. I see her laying there, she looks horrible. I feel tears sliding down my face as I walk to the woods and phase. I come back out and I curl up under her window. I block my thoughts from anyone phases.

(APOV)

I wake up the next day and oddly enough not feeling the pain in my chest like normal. I shrug and sit up to see Leah asleep in my hammock and Emily on the spare mattress from under my bed. I don't see Krista or the boys so they are probably up already. I get up and grab my stuff and go take a shower. I get in, wash my hair, then my body and I get out. I dry myself off and get dressed in some ripped skinny jeans and a black veil brides shirt. I towel dry my hair as I walk into the bedroom. Leah and Emily are awake. "Hey Ari! You look better today." Emily says with a smile and glances back at Leah.

"Thanks, oddly enough I feel good today. I don't know why." I say as I look in the mirror. "If either of you want to take a shower your more than welcome to." I tell them. "I have my towels in the left side of my closet and shampoo and soaps are here in the basket next to my dresser." I show them.

"Ok." They both say.

"I took one before I came over" Emily says.

"I didn't so I will take one" Leah says as she gets up, grabs a towel and goes to the shower. I take some of my heat protecting stuff and flip my hair over my head and run it through my damp hair. Krista comes in and Emily brushes through her hair. She walks over to my radio and turns it on.

"Oh My God! I haven't heard this in forever!" I say lifting my head a little to look at her. She smiles and turns it up and "First Date by Blink 182" plays loud through my room. I dance around while brush through my hair. Emily gets up and gets dressed dancing around too.

"Wow this song is so old!" Leah says coming into the room joining us dancing around. I finally stop dancing around and start drying out my hair and straightening it. After I am done with the dryer I hand it to Leah. I quickly throw on so eyeliner and grab my studded belt.

"So ready to go try on your dress?" Emily says.

"Yeah." I say grabbing my phone and keys. I go feet the boys and we head out. Emily directs me where to go. We stop at a little café for breakfast. Once we get to the dress shop Emily goes and picks out the dress. We go to the dressing room and she passed me the dress. I go in and slip it on then come back out.

"You look so pretty!" Emily says coming over to me looking at me. I look at myself in the mirror. I smile at my refection. I change out of the dress and I pay for the dress and we head back to Emily's house. We sit there and help put favors together at the kitchen table. "Hey Ari, there is something else I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know if you would sing a few songs at the wedding? Leah got Kylar's band to play for us as well, but I really wanted to see if you would sing a few of your songs."

I finish tying the bow I was working on and I look up at her. "Uh sure, what songs do you want me to sing?" I ask.

"Well I really liked that song you sang at open mic night, and the one you and Krista did." She says.

"Ok we can do those. I have a few others too but…one of them was kind of to Jake…" I tell her.

"Well go ahead and sing that too." she says.

"Ok I will sing about 5 songs, is that ok?" I ask.

"That is perfect." She says.

"Ok, do you and Sam have a song?" I ask as I keep making favors.

"Um…no we don't." she says honestly.

"Oh well I can write you one it you want?" I tell her.

"Really? You would do that for us?" she asks.

"Yeah just tell me any ideas you have and I will go from that. It shouldn't take me very long." I tell her. She gets a piece of paper and writes down her ideas for me. After awhile of working on wedding stuff, Emily gets up and makes some lunch. As I am sitting laughing about something with Leah, Sam walks in with Paul and Jared.

"More wedding stuff?" Paul asks looking over Krista's shoulder.

"Yes, and you guys said you would be out all day." Emily says putting our lunch on the table.

"Yeah, Sam just wanted to stop by to get something." Jared says.

"It's good to see you out about Ari." Paul says ruffling my hair. I fix my hair and look at him.

"Yeah, Emily asked if I could help out." I tell him. Sam walks back into the room with what he needed. Embry and Quil walk in a minute later.

"Something smells good." Quil says.

"Yes OUR lunch!" Leah says slapping his hands away.

"Ok ok, sorry" he says backing up. I laugh and as I turn my head I see Jake start to come in the door. My heart starts beating fast.

"…Jake" I say but he looks at me with eyes full of panic and pain. I stand up to walk over to him but he backs out the door and takes off. I run to the door but just as I get there he disappears into the trees. I sigh and stand against the door frame. The guys walk past me and Sam stops next to me.

"Don't worry Hun, I will talk to him. He will come around. I can't say anything about you keep anything from us, because we did they same thing to you and I'm sorry." He says. He calls the guys out and they leave. I go back inside and help Emily for the rest of the day. That night I go home with Krista and take boys out. I feed them then go back to my room. I take out my guitar and the idea's Emily gave me. I get a pen and my book sitting on my bed. I let the ideas run through my mind, till I fall asleep.

The weeks start to pass by and I haven't had a problem sleeping anymore or the server pains in my chest anymore. They just all suddenly stopped. I spend all my time going to classes, working on my new baby, and with Emily, Leah and Krista working on wedding stuff. We are having a bachelorette party for her tonight with me, Leah, Krista, Kim, some other from Emily's family, and Jake's sister Rachel who is in town. Right now I am at the college. I don't have class today but I signed up for one of the music study rooms to use the piano. I brought Leah with me because I wanted to show her the song I wrote for Emily and Sam. We walk down the halls to the room I signed up for. We go inside and I set down my stuff. I put my cd that I had recorded guitar on, in the CD player in there and sit at the piano. I put my music in front of me and I start playing. When I finish I turn and look at her.

"WOW Ari! They are going to love that!" she says.

"I hope so. I have talked to Kylar the other day and I recorded it on a CD in a studio that his friend owns. It was a gift I am going to give to Emily tonight. But she can't listen to it till after she hears it at the wedding." I tell her putting away my music.

"Wow, yea she will love it. Has Jake talked to you yet?" she asks taking the CD out of the player.

I sigh, "No… every time I see him he walks away. He has dark circles under his eyes, and they're red. I just wish he would just tell me something." I tell her as we walk out of the room.

"I know he is just stubborn, he will come around." She says.

"Yeah I know, I just wish it was before the wedding this weekend. It's going to be a little awkward walking with him when he isn't even talking to me at all."I say as we get to my truck. We drive back to La Push grabbing lunch on the way. We go back to my house so I can grab my stuff knowing I will probably just stay at Emily's tonight. I grab clothes and my guitar. We jump back into my truck and head to Emily's just as I shut off the truck the guys being shooed out of the house. I jump down from the truck and toss my bag over my shoulder as I shut the door. Leah gets out too. I get a few waves and hugs as they walk by but my eyes lock on Jacob's. He looks at me and quickly walks by before I can say anything. I sigh and drop my head. Leah puts her arm around my shoulder carrying my guitar in her other hand.

"It's ok, don't worry about him tonight, he will come around. Right now we are going to party with the girls and get trashed." She says. I can't help but laugh as we walk into the house.

(JPOV)

I look back at Ari hearing her laugh as Leah tells her not to worry it's a girl's night and they are going to get trashed. _"Great"_ I think to myself as I watch her walk away with Leah into the house. Leah was carrying her guitar so must mean she is going to sing. _"Oh how I miss her angelic voice…"_

"Just talk to her Jacob." Sam says. I shake my head and walk off to the beach where we are having a bonfire for Sam. "You know you are going to have to talk to her some time. You can't keep avoiding her forever and eventually they will all be patrolling with us too." He says as he walks a head with the rest of the guys. We get to the beach and set up a huge bon fire and pass drinks around.

(APOV)

We get inside and are greeted by everyone. Emily hugs me and I am dragged towards some new faces. The first woman to come up to me is tall, tan skin, long black hair and… Jake's eyes. "You must be Ariana! I have heard so much about you! It's nice to finally meet you." she smiles and hugs me. "I'm Rachel, Jake's sister well one of them anyways."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I smile returning the hug. The next one comes up to me looking just like Rachel but a little different.

"And I am Rebecca, Jake's other sister and Rachel's Twin." She introduces herself.  
>So we hear you are a twin too?"<p>

"Yep!" my sister walks through the door with Krista and comes from behind me throwing her arms around me causing me to laugh.

"Yes, this is my twin sister Ava." I introduce her.

"Hi" she smiles.

"You do know Ari that since twins run in Jake's family and you are a twin that you most likely will have them" Krista says with a smirk laughing as my face goes beat red. Ava and everyone laughs.

"Hey I don't know why you are laughing Ava cause you have the same high chance just being a twin yourself." I say as I walk away causing everyone else to laugh harder. Emily introduces me to a few other people from her family. I help her get out the food and stuff to get the party started. We all sit around outside talking and laughing.

"I see you brought your guitar Ari. Please sing for us." Emily says. Everyone else that has heard me sing begs as well. I sigh and smile pulling out my guitar. I think for a sec what I want to play. I smile and I let my fingers strum across the strings.

"At eighteen years of age  
>I'm still looking for a dream<br>A war's already waged for my destiny  
>But You've already won the battle<br>And You've got great plans for me  
>Though I can't always see<p>

'Cause I got a couple dents in my Fender  
>Got a couple rips in my jeans<br>Try to fit the pieces together  
>But perfection is my enemy<br>And on my own, I'm so clumsy  
>But on Your shoulders I can see<br>I'm free to be me

When I was just a girl  
>I thought I had it figured out<br>See my life would turn out right  
>And I'd make it here somehow<br>But things don't always come that easy  
>And sometimes I would doubt, oh<p>

'Cause I got a couple dents in my Fender  
>Got a couple rips in my jeans<br>Try to fit the pieces together  
>But perfection is my enemy<br>And on my own, I'm so clumsy  
>But on Your shoulders I can see<br>I'm free to be me and You're free to be You….."

Everyone sways and listens intently to me.

"Sometimes I believe that I can do anything  
>Yet other times I think<br>I've got nothing good to bring  
>But You look at my heart and You tell me<br>That I've got all You seek, oh  
>And it's easy to believe even though<p>

'Cause I got a couple dents in my Fender  
>Got a couple rips in my jeans<br>Try to fit the pieces together  
>But perfection is my enemy<br>And on my own, I'm so clumsy  
>But on Your shoulders I can see<p>

I got a couple dents in my Fender  
>Got a couple rips in my jeans<br>Try to fit the pieces together  
>But perfection is my enemy<br>And on my own, I'm so clumsy  
>But on Your shoulders I can see<br>I'm free to be me and You're free to be You"

I finish the song and everyone claps.

"WOW Ari! Did you write that?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I have written a few things. I made up a song for Emily and Sam too." I tell them putting the guitar down.

"OHH can we hear it?" Rebecca asks.

"Nope sorry, it's a surprise to Emily and Sam at the Wedding. A gift to them" I smile looking at Emily. She smiles at me. After a little more food and laughs we head inside and that is when the drinks come out and the music comes on. Leah starts a drinking game we all sit around the table and that game is called I never. _"Great"_ I think looking at Krista who has a smirk on her face.

"I will start" says Leah. "I never danced on a bar" she says. Rebecca, Ava and I toss back shots."

"You danced on a bar?" Leah looks at me.

"Once yes, I was a little trashed." I shrug my shoulders.

"Ok, I never kissed a girl." Ava says. Krista and Rachel toss back shots.

The first few rounds pass by and I'm starting to feel it a little. Krista has this wild smirk on her face since I threw a stab at her in the game. It gets to her now.

"I never nearly had sex on the hood of a car." She says. I look around and I'm the only one that tossed a shot back and everyone looks at me. I glare at Krista who is just laughing.

"Ooh Ari!" Leah smiles. "I have to know" I roll my eyes.

"Yes I want to know too." Emily adds.

"I was in Jake's garage sitting on the hood if his mustang and he said I was being a tease and he pinned me to the hood and started pulling my shirt off. But that's as far as it got." I say.

"Were you being a tease? And why did it stop?" Leah asks.

"No I was not being a tease…Ok maybe I was but I was getting him back for teasing me the day before. And it stopped because Embry and Quil always seem to show up at that moment." I say.

"I will never be able to think of that garage the same again." Rachel says laughing causing everyone else to laugh."

"Yeah too much info about my baby brother." Rebecca adds. We go a few more rounds till Rachel gets up and turns up the music. Emily brings us out all Sex on the Beach. Sexy and I know it comes on next. I start dancing around with Leah. Krista walks around snapping random pictures. We all just laugh and dance away into the night.

(JPOV)

We are all laughing and talking around the fire. Paul, Jared and I all threw Sam into the water too.

"DUDE! Look at this!" Paul yells out looking at his phone. Everyone rushes over to him. "Look what we miss when we get kicked out!" he says showing us a picture someone sent him. It is of Leah, Ari, Emily and Krista all dancing and it's funny as hell.

"I saw we seeks over there and see for ourselves." Jared says with a smirk. Everyone agrees and we all head back to Sam's. As we get close we hear "Sexy and I know it" blasting in the house. We sneak up to the windows and peek inside. All the girls are laughing and dancing around. I spot Ari dancing around swinging her hips, laughing and singing with some type for fruity drink in her hand. Ava is dancing on a chair, Leah is dancing around by Ari and Emily. Krista is dancing but taking pictures. My sisters and Kim are both joined in too with everyone else. We all snap some good pictures with our phones then Leah turns her head in our direction and that is our queue to run. We take off back to the beach. We sit back by the fire. Sam gets up and walks over to me and he nods for me to take a walk with him. I get up and walk off with him. Once we are away from the others guys ear shot he finally speaks.

"Jake tell me why you still won't just go and talk to her." He says.

"…I don't know Sam I just…" I run a hand through my hair. "I don't know…"

"Look Jacob you need to talk to her. You need to put what happened aside and talk to her. She is your imprint, your soul mate Jake. She has done everything to try and talk to you. So what if she wasn't truthful to you, you were hiding things from her too and still are, aren't you?" He says looking at me.

"…Yeah I haven't told her everything. Never told her the truth about Bella, and still haven't told her about the imprint." I say kicking sand under my bare feet.

"You have to talk to her and have to tell her about the imprint and anything else you have not told her." he says as we start to head back.

"I know I am going to talk to her at the wedding." I tell him.

"Good" he says with a smile and pats my shoulder. We go back to the fire and sit down.

(APOV)

"Leah what are you looking at?" I ask her looking at the window.

"Ohh nothing just thought I saw someone." She says. I turn and look at the window and I don't see anyone. I shrug my shoulders and cont dancing around. The night goes on and I fall asleep on one end of the couch and Leah on the other end. Krista and Kim fell asleep on the floor. Rachel is on the small couch and Rebecca on the chair.

It's the day of the wedding and I am at Emily's helping her get ready. I have my hair and makeup done already. My long hair is down and straight with the ends loosely curled. My eyes lined with my usual black eyeliner but highlighted with a blue that matches the dress. Applying makeup to Emily's face while Leah is curling and pinning her hair. I lightly line Emily's eyes with a touch of black eyeliner and a light shimmer blue that highlights her eyes perfectly. I hold up a mirror for her to look at herself when I am done.

"WOW Ari and Lee Lee!" she smiles looking over herself. She hugs us both. "I love you both! Thank you so much."

"No problem Emily" I smile and put away my makeup. She gets her shoes on as go to the bathroom mirror to put the blue flower in my hair. I look myself over and sigh.

"He still hasn't talked to you has he?" Emily asks helping me with the flower.

"…No..." I lie

"Don't lie to me, and don't worry about it he is going to take one look at you today and be blown away. Being around you that long he will have to talk to you." He smiles at me. I smile back.

"I hope you are right." I say.

"I am always right." She smiles.

"Ok you too it's time to go. Time to get ready Emily." Leah smiles. We all leave the bathroom and head out to the car to go to the beach. I pick up Emily's niece and walk out to the car. We drive down to the beach.


	14. CH 11The Wedding,new wolves,&new problem

**Hey everyone. Again I'm sorry lots going on lately. Finals coming up and planning an engagement party here in a few weeks. Lots to do but I every time I think of something for the story I write it down. Ok enough babbling lol on to the story. I own nothing but what I make up. Songs for this one are #'s 20-24. The song someday soon you will have to look up online cause playlist doesn't have it. it is by Francesca Battistelli.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- The Wedding, new wolves and a new problem<strong>

(APOV)

We get to the beach and everyone is there. I walk down walking to my spot. Emily walks down the aisle and she is absolutely glowing. I smile happy for her. I look at Sam and the smile on his face and the way he is looking at her shows how much love and devotion he has for her. I wish I could still have something like that. I glance over at Jake then quickly look away as he looks at me. I continue to look at Sam and Emily longing to one day have what they have.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<br>I stand with the other guys on the side of Sam. I see Ari looking at Emily and Sam a little saddened. She looks at me then looks away. I can feel the sadness, longing and hurt through the imprint. I sigh inwardly to myself. I have to talk to her tonight and show her how much I love her.

The ceremony continues on. I walk back down the aisle with Ari but she doesn't say anything to me. We go and take some pictures further down the beach before going to the reception on Second Beach. As soon as we walk in the crowd Ari disappears from me. I sigh and go and sit. Everyone eats and talks. After awhile Leah walks over on the little stage a few guys build for Kylar and his band to play.

"If I can get everyone's attention. It is now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. This song was personally written for you by one of our own. "Leah says and walks off to the side. I see a few of the band members go on stage but I don't see Kylar. The music starts to play and I see Ari walk out on the stage with her guitar. Sam and Emily walk out to the middle of the little floor they made up. I can't help but stare at her on the stage. Her long hair blowing gently in the wind.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I walk down stage to the mic and begin singing.

"_You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<br>You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<em>

From the bottom of my heart  
>I'll sing to you<br>From the depths of who I am  
>I love you<br>With everything inside I'll run  
>to you<br>'cause all that I'll that I've become I  
>owe to you<p>

From the bottom of my heart  
>I'll sing to you<br>From the depths of who I am  
>I love you<br>With everything inside I'll run  
>to you<br>'cause all that I'll that I've become I  
>owe to you<p>

Nothing in this world could  
>ever separate us<br>I will love you more than  
>anyone on earth<br>Nothing I desire could ever  
>satisfy me the way that you do<p>

From the bottom of my heart  
>I'll sing to you<br>From the depths of who I am  
>I love you<br>With everything inside I'll run  
>to you<br>'cause all that I'll that I've become I  
>owe to you<p>

You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<br>You are my forever love"

I smile as everyone cheers and claps for me. I see a lot of shocked faces too that have never seen me sing before. "Sam, Emily. I was honored to write that for you both and honored to be asked to sing a few songs tonight too." Emily comes over to me and hugs me tight whispering her thanks in my ear. Sam hugs me too Emily whispers one more thing in my ear and I nod. I sing a few more songs then I pull Krista up on the stage to sing the song "Give it up" we did at open mic night. It gets everyone out on the dance floor. After the song she walks off stage. "Ok I have just one last song of mine I want to sing. It's called someday soon" I look at Emily and smile. She smiles back knowing who I wrote this for. I pick up my guitar again.

"_I wanna be the one who knows everything about you  
>I wanna be the one who's always on your mind<br>I wanna be the one to get all your affection, attention  
>You're the one I've been waiting for, all this time<br>And I can't imagine anything, anything better than_

_Someday falling in love with you  
>Holding your hand, making our plans<br>All come true  
>Someday under a sky so blue<br>I'll give you my heart  
>Our story will start<br>Someday soon_

I wanna be the one who does everything with you  
>Watching stars, washing cars, taking walks, going to the store<br>I wanna be the one who gets to change her last name someday  
>that sounds something more like yours<br>And I can't imagine anything, anything better than

Someday falling in love with you  
>Holding your hand, making our plans<br>All come true  
>Someday under a sky so blue<br>I'll give you my heart  
>Our story will start<br>Someday soon  
>Someday soon<p>

Yeah I'll be telling you I love you  
>On a picture perfect day<br>And those words inside my head  
>They sound like angels singing praise<br>It's what I was made to say

Someday falling in love with you  
>Holding your hand, making our plans<br>All come true  
>Someday under a sky so blue<br>I'll give you my heart  
>Our story will start<br>Someday soon  
>Someday soon"<p>

Everyone claps and cheers. I smile and set my guitar down and walk off stage. Tons of people surround me talking to me at once. I finally get away from them all and sit down. I glance around at everyone dancing. The song "Last Night" by starts to play. I play with my glass on the table as I see a shadow appear next to me. I turn and look up to see who it is. Jake is standing there, he doesn't say anything to me but extends his hand to me. I'm hesitant but at first but don't think twice and I take his hand. He leads me out to the dance floor to dance. He spins me around then puts his arms around me. We dance in silence staring into his each other's eyes. Once the song ends he takes my hand and leads me off down the beach. We walk a ways from the party before he speaks.

"…Listen…Ari…" he sighs. "I am so sorry… I shouldn't have stayed away from you for so long. I feel so stupid for letting that go on for as long as it did. It hurt to be away from you. I guess I was just stubborn. Please forgive me for staying away like I did." He says taking both my hands in his facing me.

"How can I not forgive you Jake? Yeah I wish that it wouldn't have taken you so long to come and talk to me but I'm happy you finally did. We still need to talk more than just right now." I smile. He smiles back at me. He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight. When he releases me a little he leans in and kisses me. He gently touches my face pushing hair out of my eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He says smiling. I blush a little smiling. I can't help but forgive him. We head back to the party before someone comes looking for us. We dance and have fun for the first of the night a bit of tension builds as well. Once everyone starts leaving Jake and I head back to his house with the intention to talk more. Leah follows us behind so that my brother thinks I am staying with her. We get to his house and he leads me in the house. He turns the table lamp on in the living room. "Are you …staying with me tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's if… you want me to." I say looking at him.

"Of course I do." He says. Taking my hands.

"Ok well… I am going to need something to sleep in." I tell him.

"..Ok I have something you could wear." he smiles and leads me to his room. The tension still rising between us. He shuts his door and lets go of my hands and walks to his dresser while unbuttoning his shirt. I walk over by his bed and sit waiting for him. "Here is this, it will still be huge on you." He says coming over handing me a shirt. I smile and take the shirt. My eyes wonder to his bare chest under his shirt. I bit my lip a little looking away as I stand up.

"Uh…could you help me get out of this dress, Leah helped me get in it." I ask.

"…sure" he says. I turn around moving my hair to one said of my neck. I feel his warm hands on my back, working to unhook and unzip the dress. I feel his fingers slide down my spine sending tingles through my body. My body starts heating up fast. It's been so long since we were together. I can smell he is turned on too. His hands slide over the back of my lacy bra I forgot I put on. I bit my lip a little as I feel him lean into me to whisper in my ear. "I really missed you Ari." he says his hot breath on my neck.

"I missed you too." I manage to get out in a whisper. I completely forget that we needed to still talk. "Is...your dad coming home?" I ask.

"No I he is going to Charlie's tonight." He says. That's all I need to hear. I turn around sliding my arms around his neck kissing him not able to hold out anymore. I catch him by surprise but he soon returns the kiss with just as much passion. My dress starts to slide down off my body to the floor. I feel his hot hand slide along my sides. We get lost in each other quickly as our kisses become more heated. I slide my hands up his chest and push his shirt off and it hits the floor. He kisses down my neck, nibbling and biting as he leads us to the bed. He pushes us down on the bed. His hands all over my body. I reach down undoing his pants pushing them off him. I stop kissing me for a second to sit up and take his pants. I get a smirk on my face as I sit up pulling him down to me and I roll us over and the next thing he knows I'm on top of him. He looks at me a little surprised with a smile on his face. He takes that moment to fully look at my body. He runs his hands over the black lace bra and matching boy shorts I have on. "God you are so beautiful" he says. I smile as I lean down continuing our heated kisses. He runs his hands all over my body again. We get completely lose in each other again. Nothing else in the world matters. My bra, underwear and his boxers don't take much time to come off and hit the floor.

Our love making is pure intense passion, and love. Even better than the last time. Our bodies connecting and becoming one with each other. When one of us moves the other matches it. Fitting perfectly together made for each other. It goes one for hours. As we both reach out climax together he leads down and bits down on my neck causing me to scream out. I feel this warm sensation go through my body as he bits down in the same spot he did the last time. We slow down both of us breathing hard. He puts his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. She smiles. I look up into his gorgeous brown eyes and smile back. He rolls off of me and pulls me close to him.

"You know, we were suppose to come here to talk." He laughs a little.

"Yeah I know, but I think I liked that better." I smile looking up at him. "Besides we can talk another day. I'm just happy to be back in your arms." I say hugging him tight. He hugs be back.

"Me two baby, me too." he smiles pulling a light sheet up over us. He runs his hands through my hair and it puts me to sleep. He soon follows.

In the morning I wake up to an empty bed. I roll over onto his side taking in his scent. "So taking over my side of the bed?" I hear him say as he enters the room. I turn my head and look over at him.

"No" I smile and sit up. "Sure sure I made us something to eat come on." he says tossing me the shirt he gave me last night. I put it on and follow him out into the kitchen. He had bacon, eggs and toast with some apple juice. We sit down and eat then clean up. I go to the bathroom as he turns on the TV. I hear a commercial playing that is advertizing Skillet playing here tonight.

"SHIT!" I yell as I run out of the bathroom to see the TV.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks looking at me.

"I was suppose to buy tickets this!" I say leaning against the wall pointing to the screen. He looks at the screen. "…Oh well guess I'll have to wait to see if they come back." I say as I walk back to the bath room to turn the water and light off.

Jake walks past the bathroom into his room. "What made you forget about getting them?" he asks me.

"School…being away from you, I don't know a lot of things." I say coming into his room. He tosses a pair of basketball shorts at me to put on.

"Wellll…"he says walking to his bed side table. "Don't worry we have something to do tonight." he says pulling out a white envelope and handing it to me. I look at him weird and look at the envelope. "Just open it." I open it up and pull out two tickets. I read them and they say "Skillet front row center stage" my eyes widen and I look up at him.

"OH MY GOD! How did you get these?" I ask him.

"Well Emily showed me the reminder you put on her board and I saw the dates and stuff on it and she gave it to me. I went on that night and got them." He says. I look at the tickets again and jump up into his arms hugging him. After a little bit I head home to get ready. Blasting Skillet in my room as I get ready. I put on a pair of ripped and faded jeans with a silver studded belt, a black Skillet shirt and my black vans. I throw my eyeliner and stuff on and then check myself over in the mirror. Satisfied I walk out of my room to take care of the boys first and make sure they are fed.

* * *

><p>(KYPOV)<p>

I am on my way to Leah's when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer

"Kylar you need to come home…the danger is already here…" my grandfather says into the phone.

"What? You're kidding me! What is it?" I ask panicked.

"…vampires… very powerful ones…I fear it is worse. I don't know what they are looking for but I have over heard one and they intend to take out the whole tribe. You need to come home and help us… we need to move and fast."

"But I haven't even had a chance to actually meet the pack here." I say.

"Well as soon as you come home you can run back and meet them… just please hurry. Tell everyone else too." he says and hangs up.

"FUCK!" I curse hitting the steering wheel. I pull up to Leah's and I get out. She runs out meeting me, jumping into my arms. She smiles but it goes away as soon as she sees me.

"Babe what's wrong?" she asks.

"…I have to go home, my grandfather just called…he needs me home…I'm not sure when I'll be back. I will be just I don't know when yet." I tell her sadly.

"…oh…what's wrong? Why are you needed? Is everything ok?" she asks.

"…I don't know …he wouldn't tell me just told me to hurry home…I'm sorry. I promise to call as soon as I know when I'll be back ok?" I look into her eyes.

"…Ok..." she says sadly. I hug her tight not wanting to let her go. I tilt her head up to look at me and I kiss her. "I love you Leah." I tell her and kiss her again. Then I turn and leave hurrying to get the others and run home.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I shower and throw on some jeans and a black shirt. I put a little gel in my damp hair a spiked/messy wet look. I eat something then head over to Ari's house. I go to knock on the door when it opens up. I see a very excited Ari.

"About ready to go? I ask.

"Yes" she says bouncing out the door. We head over to my car and we make our drive. Blasting Skillet all the way there laughing, random pictures and talking. We get there and go get in line outside the building. We get inside, get shirts and run to our seats. The Letter Black and Fireflight open up for them. All the lights go off and you start hearing strings playing and two spot lights on the people playing them. Everyone clapping with the beats. As the beats get louder you hear a drum beat added and you see flames behind the huge black curtain every time the drum beat hits. Then you see all these pyrotechnics shoot off and the curtain drop and lasers and flashing lights all over as they start playing Whispers in the dark. I look at Ari and she is jumping around like a little kid in a toy story. She is singing and head banging along with everyone else. Singing out every word. I join in with her. The concert goes on well into the night and it's AMAZING! I jump, sing and head band right along with Ari the whole time.

On the ride home she falls asleep. I glance over and her and smile. We get to her house and I don't want to wake her so I pick her up and carry her inside to her room putting her in bed. I take her shoes off and pull the sheet over her. I kiss her head and I head home. I get home and lay in bed smiling thinking about everything tonight and a little of last night but knowing I still need to talk to her. I push it out of my mind and roll over turning the lights out.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

2 weeks have passed since Emily and Sam's wedding. Everything is all back the way it was before. Only thing is Jake and I have yet to fully talk yet. I am about to head down to the beach now so we can. I throw on a tank top and some shorts and I head down to the beach. I decide to run instead of taking the truck. I get to the beach and I walk to our rock pier we always go to. I see him standing there looking out at the water. He turns and smiles at me.

"Hey Princess." He says hugging me tight.

"Hey." I smile and kiss him. We sit in the sand hand in hand as we look out at the water. He is silent for a little while before he finally says something.

"…Ari, I know I said sorry for everything but it still hurts me knowing everything I caused you. You mean the world to me, there is no one else I see but you…" He sighs, "…I know I gave you a hard time about not telling me things and you now know I'm a wolf too…but…there is a few other things I have never told you still…" he says looking down at the sand. I look at him. "…There is this thing that wolves do that is called imprinting, it's where a wolf finds their soul mate. When you look into their eyes everything else falls away and doesn't matter, she is all you see, it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her, and you would do anything, be anything for her."

I remember hearing people around me mention that word. "And you have imprinted I am guessing?" I ask looking at him.

"Yes I have, on you Ari, but you weren't the first. I …I also imprinted in a way on…Bella's daughter too… But I have talked to my dad and he said that it wasn't really an imprint, but I am bonded to her, he thinks because of Bella."

"Ok so let me get this straight you imprinted on me and on her daughter or "bonded" to her or whatever?" I look at him a little bothered by this.

"Yeah, when I imprinted on you in your driveway when I first met you it was unlike anything else I had ever felt." He says looking at me.

"Ok…well that doesn't sound like a bad thing, is there anything else?" I ask.

"…Yeah the first night we made love I did something without realizing it before it was too late, and I did it again 2 weeks ago…do you remember be biting you?" he asks

"…Yeah, I didn't care that you did that why?" I ask.

"Well…because what I did was I marked you. My wolf claimed you, if you look close enough you can see a permanent mark on your neck. Your hair falls right over it so no one has seen it. But that is still not all…when I…stayed away from you…you were in extreme pain everyday and each day it got worse right?" he says looking at me.

I bit angry already from what he just told me I look at him ad answer in a low voice. "Yeah."

"…That was because of me, because of the imprint…and me marking you intensified the imprint more making it worse...with an imprint you feel the others emotions, you feel things, know things, like if they are hurt or in danger like when you ran after I told you to leave when you were fighting with Bella I felt that when was in the garage…I was still so angry after that, that I pushed it away and stayed far away from you…and the longer I was angry and away the more pain I put you in…I'm so sorry I never meant…."

"I WAS IN THAT PAIN CAUSE YOU! AND YOU MARKED ME WITHOUT EVEN ASKING IF IT WAS OK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I stand up seething with anger. "I felt like I was dying because of your ass! Do you know what that felt like? I just wanted someone to kill me!" I scream at him.

He gets up. "Ari please, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do that to you! I didn't know I was causing that! Please you have to believe me." he begs.

"NO and fuck forgiving you! I thought you just stayed away from me but all this! And you should have fucking told me about the imprinting shit before! You should have told me what Bella was! Should have told me about the bond shit cause now I'm stuck always being around them and HER! I DON'T like Bella and I Know she hates me! I also know she is still in love with you!" I yell at him. He looks at me shocked. "Yeah I am not stupid Jake, she may be married but she is still in love with you. I know you still love her too and how you pinned after her for years! And no I figured this out myself with the help of Krista!" I start shaking, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He goes to grab my arm but I rip it away from him. "No don't touch me! I just …I can't believe all this! I can't believe you!"

"Ari please, please calm down, I love you I'm sorry!" he begs me.

"FUCK YOU! GO BACK TO YOUR LEECH LOVER!" I scream at him and run off to the trees about to burst out of my skin. I just make it to the trees and I phase to wolf and I just run as fast as I can. I feel him phase in but I block my connection to him ignoring everything.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

_FUCK!_ I mentally scream at myself.

"_Jake what's going on?"_- Sam

"_I fucked up again Sam!"_-Jake

I play everything that just happened in my head to him.

"_I warned you Jake!"_- Sam

"_I know!"-_ Jake.

We both hear a growl come from the distance. We both run to where it is. As we get there I see a black and white wolf I know to be Ari standing in front of 8 wolves I have never seen before. They are all a bit smaller than us but built.

"_Who the hell are they?"_-Jake

"_I don't know. You back Ari away and I will phase."_-Sam.

I walk over to Ari and I nudge her to back up but she snaps at me and growls. I growl back nipping at her shoving her back I growl louder at her then look away. I stand in front of her protecting her. Same phases to human and comes out in shorts.

"If one of you can phase please do so." Sam says.

One of the lead wolves trots off and phases then comes back. When I see his face is Kylar.

"Kylar? You're a wolf?" Sam says in shock.

"Yes I am. I am sorry to have lied to you all but I had no choice, as I know you all didn't have a choice in telling me either. We are the Columbia Basin Pack, we ran here because most of our homes have been destroyed by vampires. My grandfather feels there is danger coming on us all. I was sent to talk to the pack here, but never figured out who was in the pack so I decided to come and find out this way. We want to ask to join your pack and live amongst your tribe. My grandfather has told me we were destined to do this because of unknown dangers." He explains.

"Wow, and we can feel there is danger ahead as well. We have had more kids here phase, and a lot of imprinting." Sam says.

"Imprinting?" he asks.

"Yes, it's where a wolf finds his soul mate. It is not my place to tell you but one of our own has imprinted on you. I believe that will be very beneficial to joining our packs as it will create a connection through our minds when phased." Sam explains.

"Oh, ok I felt a connection and wondered what it was. It was Leah wasn't it?" he asks.

"Yes it was Leah" he says then looks at me. "Jake phase back, Ari too." I run behind the trees and phase and Ari shakes he head no. I come out from the trees.

"She can't Sam she…shredded her clothes." I tell him.

"Ari is a wolf too?" Kylar asks.

"Yes." he answers.

"Ok well how many wolves do you have and how many are imprinted?" Kylar asks.

"Well we have 15 wolves in our pack, 6 of us have imprinted, so we have 2 imprints that are in the pack, and 4 that are not. Ok we need to have a pack meeting here soon with the council as well. You and I need to go talk to the council and chef to get things situated." Sam says. "Jake, Ari you both head home." He says as he walks off, phases and lease Kylar away. I look at Ari she growls showing teeth to me and runs off. I sigh and I just run off home.

Another week has passed and Kylar and his pack and some of their families have all moved in to places around the Rez. Ari has yet to talk to me at all no matter how hard I try to pull her aside and just talk. She blows up in my face and storms off. Tonight is the first pack meeting for all the packs together.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

Everyone crowd into our house for the first full pack meeting together Ava, Aden and I have already received our pack tattoos before this too. I am sitting on the arm of the couch next to Leah. Krista sitting with Paul and Ava with Embry. Everyone is all scattered anywhere they can find a spot. I glare over ad Jake who is standing across the room. Sam walks into the middle of the room.

"Ok now I know everyone has met everyone but today we officially welcome some new pack members and a new pack that is joining together with ours. Our new pack members are Caleb and Beck, our now two youngest. Also Ariana, Ava and Aden are also new pack members. Now the new pack is the Columbia Basin Pack. We welcome Kylar, Warren, Matt, Tyler, Ryder, Auriele, Honey and Jessie. Also we have some new imprinted couples. Jake and Ari, Embry and Ava, Paul and Krista and Leah and Kylar. Now that that is out of the way, everyone is probably wondering what all of this is happening so suddenly. There is an unknown danger ahead. It is not coming any time soon be but it will be in the near future. We need to be prepared. Kylar and his pack have come here because Vampires took over and destroyed their lands. There has been more vamp activity in the Port Angelas as well. We need to mix together both packs so we can learn to work together. Now Kylar and his band are always in port Angelas on a few nights away and have reported some new scents, as well as I have found a few near Forks. I need 2 of my pack to go to Port Angelas with Kylar so we have members from both together all the time." Sam says.

"Maybe someone who can help with the band, you know so now one stands out and they just blend in." Kylar says.

"I'll do it." I say. Everyone turns and looks at me. "What I said I will do it."

"Like hell you will!" Jake says.

"What!" I snap at him.

"I'm not letting you go alone at night up to Port Angelas with all the shit that has been going on." Jake says.

"Jake…" Sam warns.

I start to shake with anger. Everyone in the room is silent. I get up and I walk up to him.

"I drive up there every day ALONE to go to college dumbass! So get over it YES I am GOING!" I snap in his face.

"NO you're NOT! Now without me ore someone else from our pack!" he yells crossing his arms.

"I agre…" Aden starts to say.

"SHUT UP ADEN!" I snap back in his direction then look back at Jake. I start to get this weird warm feeling in my body and around me but I ignore it. "I am going without you or anyone else and that is final!" I snap and turn to talk away and sit down before I wolf out here in the middle of the room but he grabs my arm a little hard pulling me back.

"NO!" He yells. I start to shake more and I turn around and face him, a bit of shock in his eyes.

"…Jake! I'd stop." Bill says.

"I don't believe you have a say in my actions and decisions anymore!" I yell as I grab his hand with my free one and I twist out of his grasp by twisting my wrist slightly then firmly grabbing his wrist I pull him forward twisting around and pushing the back of his elbow, taking him down towards the ground. "Grab my damn wrist again and ill fucking break yours!" I say applying a bit of pressure to his wrist and elbow too. He lets out a pained gasp and I let him go as he drops to the floor on his hands and knees. That warm feeling completely rushes through me, engulfing me. Everyone is staring at me in shock. I feel a strange sense of power shooting through my body. "Anyone else have anything to say?" I snap. Still shaking I run out the door and barely make it to the woods before I phase and run off into the trees.

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

We all stand there and watch as Ari took Jake down in a blink of an eye. When she turned around it's like she was glowing with power. We stare at the door after she ran out.

"What the hell just happened?" Paul asks.

"I have no idea." I say as I look at Jake who is now sitting on the floor rubbing his elbow and wrist that is actually slightly bruised.

"I do." Billy says. Everyone turns and looks at him. "Well she just unknowingly too her place as the Alpha Female."

"How Jake hasn't even stepped up yet?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, her anger and the danger slowly moving near pushed her into it faster. Until Jake gets his head out of his ass and steps up." he says looking directly at Jake. "She will help you Sam. You all have to understand some things are going to change now. Sam you are still overall Alpha to all of the packs here, but it breaks down into 3 of you. You, Ari and Kylar. When you keep with the councils, Cullen's or anyone with pack business you 3 and yours 1st and 2nd in command must be there. The way it works out is you know your pack and Kylar knows his. But Ari doesn't know hers. She is in charge of all the females. This is what complete connects all the packs. This is how you will develop the constant connection to everyone like you have with each of your packs now. Once you all have the full connection Kylar will no longer be an alpha and it will just be Ari and Sam, or Jake if steps up." Bill explains.

"Ok makes sense but we know who are 1st and 2nd are but what about Ari?" I ask.

"Simple, it goes on strength and ability. Naturally I would assume that Ava would be her first but she is weaker in fighting, no offense to you my dear. So her first in command is Leah. Her second in command is, Krista." Billy says.

"What? She isn't even a wolf! How is that even possible." I ask. Billy looks at her.

"She is part of the pack now." He says. Krista stands up off Paul's lap and walks in the middle of the room.

"I haven't been completely honest with all of you. A few of you know already what I am. I did not intentionally keep this from anyone, just as you all had your secrets I have mine. I am, like you all a protector. I am actually Ari's protector. She did not know this till just recently either. Now Jake I know you are her protector as well, being her imprint and all but I am as well. Now I am not the same protector as you all are, I am a witch." She says. Everyone stares at her in shock.

"What!" everyone says. She raises her hands and says something and these ribbons of colors fly in and around everyone in the room.

"That is not all I can do but that is just an example." She says. "I am sorry I lied to you all about it for this long. I promise that is all I am hiding." She sits next to Paul. "And I will go with her to Port Angelas." She adds. Ari finally comes back as she finishes talking.

"Ok well since there are new members we need to meet with the Cullen's" I say. Everyone heads out the doors and goes to the woods. I call them and tell them to meet us now in the woods. We all phase and run to the treaty line. We see all of the Cullen's standing there in a row. They all look at us in shock seeing so many of us. We fall naturally into a formation that breaks down the packs.

"_Ari, Kylar both of you phase."-_ Sam. They both walk off and phase as do I. we walk back out and take our spots.

"Thank you for meeting with us quickly. We are here to inform you of changes in our pack. We have 14 new pack members." I tell them

"What? 14? I only see 13." Emmet says.

"Now there are 14, the girl standing not phase behind Ari is also pack, though not a wolf, she is a witch. Now I am still Alpha we have 2 others. Ari is our Alpha female and Kylar over there is our 2nd Alpha for now." I explain.

"Ari is a wolf? I thought she was a coyote." Edward says.

"I am both plus a panther, but my main form is wolf." Ari says.

"Great another pack bitch." Bella says under her breath.

"What was that bitch? I didn't quite hear you!" Ari snaps out. Leah growls.

"Ari! Leah!" I say to them in Alpha tone. They both stop. "I also want to inform you that danger is near us, not now but sometime in the future. We don't know what yet but, it might be a threat to your family as well." I tell them

"Ok thank you for telling us. Is there any changes in the treaty?" Carlisle asks.

"No it's still the same." I say.

"Ok well thanks you and goodnight." He says and they turn and leave. We all head back to our homes.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

4 more weeks pass and nothing has changed. I go 2 nights a week to Port Angelas with the band then I come back home. I have learned patrols around here as well as the treaty lines. I get back to my house and run to the bathroom getting sick again for the 2nd time today. _"Ugh what is wrong with me"_ I think to myself as I walk back into my room. I have been getting sick now for 2 weeks. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I fall back on my bed and just lay there. The boys jump up on the bed cuddling next to me. Krista comes in the room and sees me. "Ari, Hun you still sick?" she asks.

"Yeah, I don't know what is wrong with me." I tell her.

"Ok well tell me what the symptoms are." She says sitting on the floor in front of the body mirror and brushes her hair out.

"Well I have been throwing up every day for the last 2 weeks, my hear hurts at times, I get hot and cold, I'm tired..." I start to say and I hear her drop the brush.

"Ari when is the last time you had your period?" she asks. Walking to my calendar.

"I don't know…" I say getting up. I walk over to the calendar.

I look at the date. "Ok it's the 15th of August now." She says and counts back to where she sees a little star which was a week before Sam and Emily's wedding. "Ari that was 8 weeks ago! Please tell me you and Jake were protected…" she looks at me.

"Yes we always…..are..." I stop and think back to that last night after the wedding, we were so lost in each other that…OH MY GOD! "The night after the wedding…things happened so fast that we forgot…oh my god Krista what am I gonna do?" I look at her panicking.

"Calm down ok I will be right back. Go take a shower and I will be right back." She leaves without notice. I grab a few things and I go take a shower. I am out and dressed when I hear a knock on the door. "It's me Ari." Krista says.

"Come in" I tell her as she walks in shutting the door. She hands me a box that has 3 pregnancy tests in it. I open the box and take one of them. I am shaking so bad as I take it. Krista hands me a little baggy to put it in and I set it on the counter and wait. I pace back and forth in the bathroom scared as yell. Once it is ready I pick it up and look at it. It reads "**Pregnant**" "NOO! Oh my god oh my god what am I gonna do now Krista!" I panic backing up against the cold tile wall and sliding down it with the test in my hand. _What am I going to do now? I am only 18! And most of all what is Jake gonna think! How am I gonna tell him?_ Tears start sliding down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the next chapter. I didn't want to keep you waiting long for the next one. I know there is another cliff hanger here too but I had to stop here. I am going to keep typing up the next chapters for everything as often as I can but bare with me here as it is the week of finals now. Then after those are over I will have tons of free time cause I'll be on summer break already :)<strong>


	15. CH 12 Safe Places and The Alpha

**Ok to answer a few questions I have gotten. Yes Ari get pregnant but only at certain times, she has been phasing but she will find out she can't. I know she shouldn't be able to be pregnant because of that but I changed things a little. Everyone thought it was impossible so this is new to Leah for the future. :) And I am sorry for my lack of updating please don't hate me for it. I am trying I really am. I have had a lot of hospital trips with my fiancé and my mom. They have been there so much they should know my name by now. And wow has summer flown by I start back to college in a few weeks too. I am asking PLEASE send me ANY ideas you have for ANY of my stories, things that you would all like to see in my stories. Oh and the video of the line dance is in the profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Safe Places and The Alpha<strong>

I sit there staring at the little white stick in my hand. Everything around me blurs and spins. My chest tightens and tears slide down my face. Krista drops to her knees in front of me trying to talk to me but I don't hear her. She shakes me and I finally come back to reality and look at her. "I need to see my mom…" I whisper.

"What…no Ari...I can't do that right now...it's not safe..." she tries to tell me.

"I DON'T CARE take me there now!" I say as more tears burn my eyes. She sighs and places both her hands on my arms. She shuts her eyes and whispers words I can't understand. I close my eyes as well and wait, feeling little tingles surround my body. Next thing I know I am sitting on the cold ground in a cemetery. The wind blowing as a storm moves in. I stand up on shaky legs and find where I want to be.

"I can only hold this for a few minutes Ari, and like I said it's not safe here." She says to me I nod and run to my mom's grave and just drop to my knees crying out.

"Mom I need you so bad right now! I don't know how I am going to do this! So much is happening so fast!" tears rapidly falling from my face, "How am I supposed to be a mom at my age? I need you here with me, I miss you soo much!" I press my forehead to the cold ground in front of me just crying over her grave.

* * *

><p>(?POV)<p>

I walk through the shadows in the woods when I hear a girl crying out for her mom. The voice sounds familiar so I wonder towards it. I can't make out the words because of the heavy crying. I look through the trees and smile seeing the exact person I had hoped it was. I take one step out of the trees and the 2nd girl I didn't see looks up at me and her eyes widen. She touches the girl I want and then they disappear as I run out. "DAMN IT!"I curse at myself. I walk to where the girl was sitting and I kneel down smelling the ground and air and grin. I know where I need to go. "I think to myself.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

We end up back in the bathroom on the floor where I was. I stay lying on the floor like I was in front of the grave. She tries to pick me up but cant. She pulls out her phone and calls Leah and Emily.

"Hello" I hear Leah answer.

"You and Emily here now! It's Ari! Don't tell ANYONE!" she says and hangs up. Krista just sits on the floor rubbing my back gently. A few minutes later Leah yells out.

"Krista?"

"We are in the bathroom." She says.

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I sit here trying to calm her. Leah opens the door Emily right behind her.

"What happened?" Leah asks kneeling down.

I show her the test and her eyes widen. "I can't get her off the floor and she is crying so much she is going to go into another panic attack." I tell her. She nods and picks her up off the floor and into her bedroom. I follow behind and shut the door. Leah sits on the bed with Ari lying in her lap hugging her. Emily sitting on the floor next to her. I cast a spell on the room so that no one can hear outside of the room. Leah rubs her back to try and calm her. Eventually they get her to fall asleep. Leah looks up at me.

"When did she find this out and why was she crying like that?" she asks me softly not to wake her.

"She had found out about an hour ago and she was crying so much because….I did a spell to take her to her mom's grave. I told her no but she was not going to take that answer." I tell her.

"How is this even possible? I thought that since she phases she couldn't get pregnant." Emily says looking at Leah.

"I don't know but she is, looks like who ever said that was wrong." I say.

"Well good thing for you to know Leah." Emily says. She nods looking down at Ari.

"So I take it that she hasn't told Jake yet." She says.

"Nope…" I sigh, "I don't know if she even knows how to tell him." I look down at my phone as I receive a text. It's from Paul. "Could you guys watch her for a little while, I need to talk to Paul…" they both nod and I get up walking out of the room. I head out the door and walk to the end of the driveway where I see Paul. We haven't really talked since the meeting, since everyone found out what I am. He looks at me and motions for me to get in. I walk around the car and get in. He drives down the road and heads towards the beach. We get out and I follow him down the beach. "Ok are you going to talk to me or just ignore me and have me follow you around?" I say getting a little annoyed.

He stops and looks at me. "Why didn't you just tell me you were a witch? I mean you knew about us and Ari and you still didn't tell me! I don't want to end up fighting like Jake and Ari but you should have just told me." he says.

"I'm sorry Paul…I meant to tell you I just didn't know how. I didn't want you to think I was some freak or something." I say looking away.

"I morph into a giant dog Kris and you think I would think you a freak? Come on now." He laughs. I look back at him. "Babe, I wouldn't have cared, I still love you anyways. I think its cool the stuff you can do, a little scary but cool. And I have to tell you I haven't been honest with you either." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"I know you imprinted on me, you have a bad temper and you use to me a player." I smile and cross my arms across my chest.

"Ok how did you know that?" He smirks.

"I'm not stupid, I figured it all out myself." I say proudly. "And yes I accept the imprint, and just so you know I have a temper too." he smiles, grabs my waist and pulls me against him.

"That's fine with me, I like my woman to be firey and edgy" he grins and presses his lips to mine. I pull away and look up at him

"Ok well there is something else I need to tell you and you CAN'T say ANYTHING to anyone else in the pack." I tell him seriously.

"OK what is it?" he asks.

"Ok well…Ari….has a little problem and she freaked out begging me to use a spell to take her to her mom's grave back home. I told her no but you really don't want to mess with an angry and upset Ari so I gave in. when we were there I was watching out around use and I got her out of there just in time, someone that is after her was in the trees. He jumped at use as we disappeared. I have not told her nor am I going to right now with the freaked out condition that she is in, but I have a bad feeling about it." I explain to him.

"What is wrong with Ari?" he says concerned his brotherly mode taking over.

"Nothing…she will tell everyone when she is ready, it's not my place to say. I know we need to tell Sam but, just wait till I talk to Ari first ok?" I look into his eyes.

"Ok I promise." He says hugging me close.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I hear voices around me. I try to place who's they are. Someone is rubbing my back a bit too.

"How long do you think she will be out?" the first voice says.

_I know this voice who is it? _

"I don't know Em I hope soon." The other says.

_Oh that is Emily and Leah_. I force myself to open my eyes and I look up. Leah and Emily look at me.

"Ari you are awake!" Leah says. I sit up slowly

"_What happened?"_ I ask myself looking around and then I remember I was in the bathroom. I remember the pregnancy tests. I start to panic again.

"Shhh calm down its ok. Talk to us Ari." Emily says comforting me. I start to calm back down.

"Krista showed us the test." Leah says.

"She did?" I ask looking at her.

"Yeah, and I am not even sure how this is possible. I have been told that since we phase that it can't happen." She says.

"I know it doesn't make any sense." Emily says.

"We need to take you to see my mom. Maybe she can give us some answers for you. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone and she won't either." Leah smiles at me.

"…ok" I say. We get off my bed. "Where is Krista?" I ask pulling my shoes on.

"She finally went to talk to Paul." Emily answers.

"Good she needed to do that a while ago." I say as I grab my phone. We head out the door and into my truck. We drive to the medical clinic where Leah's mom works. We walk inside and there is no one really in there. Leah walks up to the desk. "Hey we need to see my mom is she busy?" Leah asks.

"No she is in her office. Go ahead back" the teen girl says. Leah leads us back and into an office.

"Hi girls" she smiles up at us. Emily closes the door as she is the last one in. Sue takes one look at us and asks. "Ok what's wrong?"

"Ari's pregnant" Leah says. "Mom how is this possible I thought us wolf girls couldn't get pregnant."

"Oh sweetie" she says sympathetically to me. "Well let's check you out and I will explain." She leads us through a door and has me sit change and sit up on a table. She takes some blood and examines me. "Well it is true mostly. You see there are periods of time where I guess you can say you are in heat. It's cause of your wolf. Now I am guessing you both got lost in the moment?" she looks at me. I nod sadly. "When you're in heat it lasts about a month. If you are careful you can still have sex and not get pregnant. But if you are not safe about it then there is no doubt that you will be pregnant. So yes it is possible to get pregnant. So that is a warning to you Leah." she looks at her daughter then back at me. "The only thing is you cannot phase at all while you are pregnant. You have to wait till one month after the baby is born to start phasing again. Have you been phasing Ari?"

"I have but not often. I have felt too sick to phase lately." I tell her.

"Ok well no more, Leah I am putting you in charge of her." she looks at her. Leah nods. "Now I am guessing by the way you came in here Jake doesn't know." I shake my head. "Well don't wait too long to tell him" she says. She goes and runs some tests and comes back. She hands me a paper. "Well sweetheart you are about 7 weeks or so pregnant. This is just a paper stating it officially." She hands me a bottle. "These are vitamins, the dosage is higher for you because your body runs at a higher temperature then normal people. " I nod taking it and I start to shake, getting really scared again. Leah and Emily are up on either side of me as my panic attack starts to come.

"Shh its ok sweetie" Sue says taking my hand.

Tears roll down my face. "I'm so scared! What am I going to do?"

"Shh it is ok, you have us Ari." Leah says.

"Yeah we will help you through this." Emily says.

"I know you are scared, but it's ok to be. That is normal to be scared about things like this. I am not going to lie it will be hard, especially since you are a wolf and caring a baby for the Alpha bloodline. But if you ever need anything just call me. Leah and Emily will always be there for you too." she smiles at me

"I don't know how I am going to tell Jake about this." I say wiping my eyes.

"You will figure it out, and you will find the right time to tell him." Sue says. "Now I want to see you back here in a month ok?" I nod and get off the table I hug sue.

"Thank you" I tell her. She hugs me back and smiles. "No problem, you are family always remember that." She smiles. We leave and head back to my house.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

The pack and I are in Forks setting up things for the Fall Fest tomorrow. Charlie had asked me if we could to get it done faster. We finish setting up the last thing and I walk over to Charlie. "We are all done Charlie."

"Already?! Well you boys are fast" he laughs. "Thanks a lot Jake. We were running so behind I didn't think we would get it all done before tomorrow."

"Well it was no problem at all. But I need to be getting back to La Push. I got help dad with some things so he can set up his booth for tomorrow." I tell him

"Ok tell the Old man I will pick him up tomorrow to get here early." He tells me.

"Will do Charlie" I smile and walk off towards the pack. We head back to La Push.

"Hey Jake, how is Ari?" Seth asks.

"She seems fine, she said she hadn't been feeling the best. She said she was having a headache or something." I shrug.

"Oh I hope she feels better." he says with a smile and gets out of the car.

I head back to my house and help my dad.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

The next day I get up and take a shower. When I get out I look in the mirror at myself. I run my hands over my stomach feeling the slightest bump there. This is all so surreal to me. I still can't believe I am pregnant. I sigh and get dressed drying my hair. I come out of the bathroom and I walk into my room to see Aden standing there with an empty pregnancy test box in his hand. I put my towel in the basket and look at him not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Want to explain something to me Ariana!" he says crossing his arms.

"What you mean?" I ask.

"Oh don't play dumb Ari! I know this isn't Ava's or Krista's!" He raises his voice.

"I…just..." I try to think of something to say but I can't.

"Tell me the truth Ariana!" he yells.

Tears start to fall down my face and I drop to my knees. I put my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry Aden…" I cry out. Heavy sobs racking through my body. I feel him kneel down in front of me.

"…so you really are pregnant?" he says softer.

"…yes…I'm so sorry Aden… Please please! Don't go after Jake either, I am just as guilty in this…we weren't thinking it just kind of happened…I'm so sorry" I cry. He puts his arms around me and holds me to him letting me cry into his chest.

"Shhh I won't go after him, just calm down." He says rocking me gently. "Does he know?"

"No…I haven't told him yet…I'm so scared Aden…I need mom! And she isn't around to help me!" I cry more.

"Shh it's ok…you won't be alone in this we will all help you…" he says to me. Once I calm down he lets me go. "You need to tell Jake you know."

"I know…I just need to figure out how to and the right time…" I say

"Well don't wait too long. How far along are you?" he asks.

"Well Leah took me to her mom at the clinic and Sue said I am about 7 weeks or so…" I tell him

"…so judging on that time I am guessing around the time of Emily and Sam's wedding." He sighs running a hand through his hair. "What did Sue tell you?"

"Well she gave me vitamins to take and I am not allowed to phase anymore" I pout a little.

"Well I yeah that could hurt the baby." He says.

"I know but this is going to suck! I love running as my wolf" I frown

"Well you have to live with it the consequence of getting pregnant like you did." He says. Aden sits there for a few more minutes with me then gets up hearing the door. "I still love you no matter what Ari, like I said I'm not happy but I not mad at you." He walks out of my room and goes to the door. I get up and run my flat iron through my hair. Emily and the girls walk into my room dressed in short jean shorts, cowgirl boots and black tank tops carrying what looks like a plaid shirt.

"Ok you are not going to argue with us you are going to the Fall Festival tonight" Emily says with a smile.

"Um ok what is all there?" I ask as I finish my hair. Leah walks past sitting in my chair.

"Well there is tons of food, games, lots of booths that will be selling things, music and some dancing, only this isn't your normal dancing. It's Line dancing" Leah says.

"Line dancing? Like country line dancing?" I ask

"Well yeah, they play some normal stuff to."

"Well I know some stuff but not too much" I say turning off the flat iron and turning around.

"Good cause later in the night they have a guys vs. girls dance as a group. We know the song we are going to have them do, since Leah knows the man in charge of music" Emily teases Leah. She throws a pillow at her and I laugh.

"Ok so what song are we doing?" I ask

"Country Girl Shake it for me" Leah smiles.

"I don't know that too well" I say.

"Don't worry we will go over it. We need to call all the wolf girls and work on it. Do you have a plaid shirt and boots by chance? "Emily asks

"Yeah I do" I walk over to my closet

"Good get them. I think we should look extra good tonight" Leah smiles. "You especially since its Jake's birthday"

"Oh my god I almost forgot!" I say turning around my eyes widening. "I didn't even get to get him anything!" I panic

"Hey it's ok, maybe you can find something tonight. But I think him seeing you looking like a hot cowgirl will do just fine" Emily says. "Now show us what you are going to wear." She says pushing me to the closet. I dig through it and pull out my black tank top, jean shorts, my boots and the plaid shirt. I change into them and I grab my hat putting it on. I turn around and look at them.

"Well?" I ask

"Hot only I think you are missing something." Leah says looking at me. "But I don't know what." I look at myself in the mirror and smile

"I know" I say I walk over and put my black and silver star belt on. Then I walk over to my dresser and dig in my drawer. I pull out a belt buckle I have and unsnap the belt buckle already there and put it on. I turn around and show them "there"

"I love it! But one more thing" Leah gets up and takes the end of my plaid shirt and ties it under my chest. "There, Jake won't know what hit him" she smiles. I look in the mirror and smile. I turn to either side and see that the small bump I saw earlier it's noticeable. I smile. "Ok now let's call all the wolf girls here." Emily says getting her phone out. I text Krista and then put my usual eyeliner on, and I put highlight my eyes with hot pink matching my shirt. The girls all get there and we move stuff in the living room and practice the dance.

It gets later and we all jump in my truck and some of the others cars and drive to forks. We park and see there is already a TON of people there both from Forks and La Push. We get out not seeing any of the guys yet. We all go our separate ways. I stay with Leah, Emily, Krista and Ava. We go and browse the booths. I find a few little things that I like but still haven't found something for Jake. I walk to the next booth then I stop seeing these beautiful hemp necklaces. I see all these different rocks next to them. I look up and see an older woman who looks like she is from the tribe behind the booth. She is engraving something in to a rock that has been shaped to be a pendant. I smile and know I found exactly what I wanted to get him. I wait for the woman to finish and she looks up at me and smiles. "What can I do for you dear?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you could make me a special necklace for someone, and engrave something on one of those stones" I ask looking through the stones.

"Yes I can do that for you. Pick you color string, beads and stone. Anything special you want engraved?" she says.

"Um yes." I pull out wallet from my back pocket and pull a picture out that has my actual wolf's paw print on it. "I'd like to have this exact paw print if you could." I say handing it to her.

She takes it and looks at it and smiles "that I can do." I smile and I pick a black colored string for the necklace, white colored wooden beads to be made into it. I look through shiny rocks. I don't find anything that gets to me then I see one. I pick it up and it's a smooth black stone that isn't extremely shiny. I smile and hand it to her. "Good choice" she says taking it. "If I may ask who's this special necklace for?" she says getting ready to engrave.

"Oh, my boyfriend, Jake. It's his birthday today." I say

"Ah young Jacob Black. He is a sweet boy." She smiles. "You must me his imprint" she says quietly enough for me to hear. I look up at her my eyes wide. She laughs "Sweetheart, I have known for long time." she says answering my question. "He is a strong warrior, as I know you are if you are his match. Now about this print, is this his?" she asks

"No it's mine" I saw softly back to her. She smiles.

"Well this won't take me too long to do but come back in a half hour and it will be done" she smiles.

"Ok how much for it?" I ask getting my wallet back out.

"Don't worry about it dear, how about this, you come and visit me from time to time for tea in exchange. You can even bring young Jake with you from time to time if you want. I would enjoy seeing him again. I use to watch him a few times when he was a baby." She smiles

I smile "Ok I can do that."

"Good now go on dear. Have fun" she smiles and gets to work. I smile and go to meet up with the girls. I tell them what I found for Jake.

"You know she is like a medicine women in the tribe, though she does different things that Old Quil can't." Leah says.

"Well that would explain why she knows about us." I say. We wonder around and eat a bit. A half hour goes by and I walk back over to the woman.

"Ah just in time. I just finished" she say with a smile. She hands me the necklace into my hands and I look it over. I smile running my fingers over the intricately woven threads and beads. I run my thumb over the stone where my paw print is.

"This is so beautiful, thank you so much" I tell her handing it back. She puts it in a small handmade leather pouch that she ties shut.

"You're welcome dear. Oh and here I made this for you." She hands me a bracelet that is made of a dark brown and a warm brown threads. The beads are a reddish brown color. They match the colors of Jakes fur oddly enough, just as I had picked all he colors that matched mine. "I thought since I am guessing you picked your own colors for him you should have something that matched his." She smiles

"Wow I don't know what to say, thank you so much. I should pay you for this" I say.

"No just remember our little deal." She smiles.

"Ok, thank you so much…." I say not knowing her name.

"You can call me Estella" she smiles.

"Ok. I'm Ariana, well Ari for short" I smile.

"Very pretty name, I will see you soon Ari" she smiles and hands me the little bag. I smile and walk away. I walk over to the girls and they beg me to show them. I open the bag and pull it out to show. I tie the bracelet around my wrist that she gave me and it oddly feels warm on my skin. I smile as it reminds me of Jake already.

"WOW Ari that is beautiful, wait, is that your..." Leah starts to ask

"Yes that is my paw print. She made me this too she figured out that everything I picked for his necklace was from my wolf so she made me something from what his looks like."

"Wow, I see him hurry put it away." Emily says. I put it away and put it in my pocket. I turn around to see Jake, Paul, Embry, Sam and Jared. They all have shirts on for a change. Jake sees me and smiles. They come over buy us.

"Hey beautiful" he says lifting me into the air hugging me.

"Hi and Happy birthday" I smile. Giving him a kiss. I break it and he puts me down stepping back and looking me over and a huge smile spreads across my face. "My don't you just look like a sexy cowgirl" I blush and smile

"Wait she forgot something" Leah says placing my hat on my head. He laughs.

"I'd say they were planning something they way all the girls are dressed." Sam says with a smile his arm around Emily.

"Well what should we do with all them?" Paul smiles his arms wrapped around Krista.

"Hmm I think I know" Jake says. They all smile and drag us towards the music. They pull us out on the dance floor dancing with us and spinning around.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

We walk through the crowded streets of the festival. Nessie pulling on my arm to go and look at things. We walk around the booths looking at things. We get close to the loud music. I look out on the dance floor seeing a lot of the pack out there. I smirk at the sight of them. Edward takes my hand next to me. I turn and look up and him and smile.

"Jake, Look mom!" Nessie says point to him. I look and see him spinning Ariana around the dance floor as she laughs. Something about her looks different, off a bit.

"Hey Edward, something looks different about Ariana" I say looking at him.

"Yeah I know, and judging by what thoughts I can here….she is pregnant and hasn't told Jake" he says looking at me.

"What!?" my eyes widen and I look at her again. "She hasn't told him? Why isn't she telling him?" I get angry.

"I don't know Bella, just don't get involved this time." He tells me.

"Yeah ok..." I say 'he needs to know' I think to myself

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

We finish dancing and I pull Jake aside from everyone. "I have something for you." I say reaching into my pocket

"You didn't have to get me anything Ari, you know that." He says.

"Well I wanted to" I smile and hand him the little leather bag. He looks at it then at me. "Open it" he opens the bag and pulls out the hemp necklace.

"Wow Ari, this is amazing, did you make this?" he says looking it all over and running his fingers over the stone.

"No, an old woman named Estella made it for me, I picked everything out" I tell him.

He smiles "I see now, it looks like something special she would make, the colors look like..."

"My wolf, yes I did that on purpose, and the paw print is actually mine too" I smile. He takes it and puts it around his neck fastening it. Then his eyes fall onto the bracelet. "She made this for me as a gift too, reminds me of you." I smile

"The necklace feels kind of warm." He says touching it.

"I know, the bracelet does too. She made a deal with me for theses thought I told her I wanted to pay her. She wanted me to come and visit here once in a while and to bring you along from time to time."

"She is a very nice and caring woman." He says with a smile. He takes my hand and leads me back over to the group. We all walk around a bit till they announce the guys vs. girls contest. The guys go first, they all do a line dance to the song, cotton eye joe, which is really simple if you ask me. We all stand to the side watching. Once they are done we all walk out and they taunt us saying things like beat that. We just walk out and when the music starts. I tap the beat out on my leg till the steps start. I smile looking over at Leah and Emily on the sides of me. I look at Jake, his eyes watching every move I make, not leaving me. I see the other guys doing the same to their own girls. A bunch of other girls joint on in with us as well. We all laugh and dance around. I catch sight of Bella and the rest of them. She is looking at me, I just smirk and go back to dancing not going to let her bother me.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I stand there with the guys watching our girls dance. I can't keep my eyes off my girl. That sexy grin on her face and her hips swinging is not helping me right now. Though I can see my brothers are having similar problems as well. Charlie comes up to me with my dad. "Well I think he girls are giving you guys a run for your money this year." Dad says.

"You certainly have a little wild one there Jake, no matter how small she looks." Charlie laughs.

"That I do Charlie, she's not your typical girl that's for sure and that's what I love." I say crossing my arms across my chest. The song ends and everyone claps as cheers. They come over to us and I slide my arms around her.

"Ok now who did it best?" Kylar says for the DJ booth. "Is it the guys?" The crowd yells and cheers. "Or the girls?" the crowd screams and yells louder. "I think we have a new winner this year! The Girls!" Ari pulls out of my arms and go over with the girls jumping around in victory. I let the girls have their moment and I go and walk towards the booths to get something to drink when Nessie runs over to me jumping up into my arms.

"Well hello there" I laugh catching her.

"Hi Jake" she smiles brightly. Bella walks up after her

"I told you not to run off" she says looking at Nessie. "Hey Jake" she smiles

"Hi Bells, when did you guys get here?" I ask.

"A while ago, hey...there is something I need to tell you…Ari is hiding something from you…" she says.

"What? Bella don't start this again. I know you don't care for her but you are going to have to get use to her being around." I tell her, not believing she is doing this right now.

"I like her, she is pretty!" Nessie chimes in. I look at her and laugh

"Yes she is pretty." I tell her.

"Bella what did I say to you before?" Edward shows up next to her. I hear the song "Why your Beautiful" start to play as I see this conversations isn't going to be good.

"I love this song!" Nessie yells out.

"Well Nessie would you like to dance with me?" I ask her.

"Yes Yes Yes!" she says excitedly. I look and Bella and she nods her head as she turns to Edward. I walk to the dance floor and put her down and spin her around and dance with her. "Hold on" she says and runs off I look over to where she runs off to wondering what she is doing. She runs up to Ari and grabs her hand and smiles at her. She pulls Ari over to us and says "Dance with us" she smiles brightly at Ari. Ari can't help but smile at her and decided to dance with us. I can tell she was nervous at first but something about Nessie just makes everyone smile. I spin them both around. Sam comes over to me and says he needs to talk to me for a second. I look at the girls.

"It's ok Jake go we will be right here." Ari tells me with a smile. I kiss her cheek and I walk away with Sam to the side.

"Jake we might need to add some more patrols something is just not feeling right." He says.

"I know I feel it too. Can we talk tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah we can have a meeting tomorrow night." He says. I look over and see I see Ari and Nessie dancing around and laughing. I smile watching them. "She is taking a liking to Nessie I see"

"Yeah and that makes me happy cause they are both going to be in my life." I say. "Just wish Bella could do the same." I say as walk back over to them to rejoin them. After a few songs I take Nessie back to Bella. Nessie had asked Ari to come and visit some time with me. Ari said she would try.

The next day I get up and check in with Sam on when the meeting will be. I then shower and get dressed. I am worried about Ari. She is still not feeling good. Last night when I was giving Nessie back to Bella I looked back at her and she had her arms wrapped around herself and Leah was standing with her. I couldn't hear what they were saying because of everyone else talking around me. Leah had driven her to class today because she said she was too sick to drive to school. I call Leah and tell her don't pick her up I will. I get on my bike and head off to the college.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I am sitting in class trying to focus on what teacher is saying. I take all the notes I can because classes end for the semester in a week. I felt so sick this morning I had to have Leah take me because I felt hot and dizzy. This being pregnant thing sucks! On the way to class Leah was stressing about me telling Jake. Finally the teacher dismisses us and I walk outside to look for Leah. I don't see her but I see Jake leaning against his bike. I smile and walk over putting my book bag on my back.

"What are you doing here? I thought Leah was going to pick me up." I say as he smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Well I missed you and told Leah I would get you. Though I think I should have brought the car." He says looking at his bike.

"No its ok I could use the air on my face…that classroom was too hot." I tell him. He looks at me concerned but nods. He gets on the bike and I get on behind him. He takes off for home. I drop my book bag off at home and then we go to his house and walk down to the beach. We walk along the water in silence.

"Baby…what's wrong with you lately? You haven't felt good for weeks now. Maybe you should go see Sue or…"

"No I am fine, I talked to her already, there is nothing wrong." I say my hormones just flying. I try not to get mad.

"Baby you're not fine, we don't normally get sick being wolves. I'm very worried about you." He says tossing a few rocks in the water.

I can't stop myself as I flip out. "Ok you want to know what's wrong? Why I have been so sick like this? I am pregnant Jake! I am about 7 weeks pregnant!" I cry out, tears running down my face. He looks at me frozen in place.

"What?...bu…but how!? Oh this can't be happening!" he says running his hands frantically through his short hair. He starts pacing back and forth. I back up feeling his anger. He whips the last rock in his hand at the water.

"…I I'm sorry" I say tears streaming down my face not sure he even heard me. I turn and take off running through the trees as fast as I can. I don't stop till I get home.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I whip the rock in my hand far out into the water. I yell out then I turn hearing her say she is sorry and then she is gone. "Ari?" I look around not seeing her, I follow her scent and it leads all the way past me house to her own. I try and call her but she ignores the call several times. I sigh and walk into the house to dad rolling into the living room.

"What is wrong son?" he says knowing me.

"…I fucked up dad…I really did" I say sitting on the couch with my head in my hands.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad…" he says coming over,

"…Ari's pregnant dad…" I tell him

"..Ooh Jake…." He sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What am I going to do dad? There is Danger coming, I feel the pressure that I need step up as Alpha, and now this."

"Well son I can't tell you what to do, but you will know what to do. Who is pressuring you?" he says.

"No one is, my wolf just feels it, but I am not ready for it." I look up at him

"Well son I think you may be if your wolf feels it is ready. I think that this impending danger that is coming is the reason your wolf is pushing for you to step up. You will be a stronger pack with you as rightful Alpha. Talk to Sam he can help you. As for Ari, just be there for her through everything, you have to take responsibility for it." he says.

"I would but I think I scared her off and she ran home. I have tried calling her and she won't answer me." I tell him

"Just give her some time Jake then try and talk to her again." he says.

"…ok…I have a meeting with the pack to get to." I stand up "You're not mad at me dad?" I look at him as I get to the door.

"No son, disappointed maybe but never mad at you." He says. I smile and walk to Sam's house. I walk in the door and I'm the first one there. "Hey Emily, Sam…can I talk to you for a second? I say nodding towards the porch.

"Yeah" he says kissing Emily on the cheek and walks outside with me. "What's up Jake?"

"Ari's pregnant…."I tell him shoving my hands in my pockets of my jeans.

"What?" he stops and looks at me.

"Yeah…7 weeks, she just told me today. I flipped out and she ran. So I have a feeling she won't be here tonight. That is why she has been so sick lately. But …that isn't the only thing I wanted to talk about….I think it's time for me to finally step up Sam…my Wolf has been pushing me for it." I look at him to see how he reacts.

"So you finally want to step up?" he says crossing his arms across his chest looking serious then cracks a smile "About time brother."

I smile "I still don't know if I can do it, but dad says the danger coming is what is pushing the wolf to push me. He says we will be a stronger pack with the rightful alpha in place. Sam I want you to be my Beta, I know I will still need your help."

"I agree with your dad and I would be glad to be your Beta Jake." He says

"How does this all work? Me taking over." I ask

"Well Jake you are going to have to announce it formally in front of the pack. But I don't know you will just know. And you know you're going to have to tell the Pack why Ari is not here…" he says.

"Yeah I know" I say the guys start to show up and we head back inside. I wait for everyone to get inside. '_Note to self need a bigger place for pack meetings_' I think

"Ok let's get started." Sam says. I stand up there next to him.

"Wait where is Ari? Shouldn't we wait for her?" Quil asks.

"…She isn't going to be here today." I rub the back of my head. "That is one of the things I need to tell you guys." I look and see Aden in the back of the room leaning against the wall, and if looks could kill id be dead right now.

"Well first things first I know you have started to feel the odd feeling too. We need to step up patrols. Before we figure out all that" he looks at me. "Jake has something to say."

"I have decided that I am taking my rightful place as Alpha. My wolf knows it's time to do so, with the impending danger coming closer each day. We need to combine the packs completely. I have asked Sam to be my Beta being that he has been the Alpha" I feel this exchange of power that nearly brings Sam and I both to our knees. Everyone in the pack feels the power shift. I stand up and everyone looks at me. I look at Sam "wow…" I look back at the pack. "Ok do we need to step up patrols. We need at least 3 wolves out at all times. 4 at night. We are down one wolf but it shouldn't hurt us too much. There needs to me a wolf around each imprint at all times as well. We don't know what we are going to be dealing with which is why I want the imprints protected at all times. I am going to have to inform the Cullen's again about this as well, Carlisle knows something is coming too, he thinks it's going to involve all of us. "

"Ok and you said down one wolf? And you never told us about Ari" Brady says.

"…Ari is the wolf we are short…Ari isn't going to be able to phase for while…and it's a reason she is not here today…she is pregnant…" the whole pack gasps.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is it for this chapter I have a lot of the next chapter written already so I am hoping to have it out soon. Again please please send me things you would like to see. Would make me happy and help me out too :) oh and I don't know I the play lists are working anymore I'll just have to put names of songs in places if I have to.<strong>


	16. CH 13 Birthday to Remember

**Ok I haven't said this in a while but remember I sadly don't own anything other than my characters and ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- A Birthday to Remember<strong>

(JPOV)

Two weeks have passed since the meeting with the pack, and I found out Ari is pregnant. That night after the meeting Aden pulled me aside and pinned me to a tree. I thought I was dead for sure, but he warned scolded me on how we could be so stupid and let this happen, and if I hurt her or leave her now he will personally hunt me down and rip me apart. He said before he left that Ari begged him not to come after me and kill me. He left and I relaxed once he was out of sight. I have been trying to talk to Ari since then but she still won't answer me. I even talked to Aden and he said she is being stubborn about it. He told me I might just have to show up. I am sitting on the porch very early in the morning not able to sleep anymore. My mind has been on overdrive for awhile now with being Alpha and what Ari and I are going to do. I was going to wait till Christmas or new years to ask her to marry but…I think I should do it sooner. Today is her birthday too…I need to get her something. Maybe I will head to Port Angeles before in a few hours. I hear dad rolling through the house behind me. He comes to the door and opens it.

"What's wrong son?" he asks.

"I can't sleep anymore, too much on my mind. The pack, the danger, and what Ari and I are going to do. I know I talked to you a while ago about wanting to ask her to marry me maybe Christmas or new years but now, I think I should do it sooner." I tell him

"Hmm that would be a good idea to do I think." I look back at him. He thinks for a minute, "come with me son" he says before rolling away to his room. I get up off the porch and follow him to his room. He is at her dresser and pills a hand carved wooden box that he has made forward. He takes a key out of his pocket and opens it. He digs around and pulls out a little wooden box and rolls over and hands it to me. "This was your mother's." he says. I open the box and see this beautiful ring that is missing 2 stones in it. "I know it is missing some stones and seen better days, but she would want you to have this to give to the girl you marry. You can have stones put in it, the ones that were in there when I gave it to her were a turquoise colored, her favorite color. She was so sad when she lost them, I never was able to get it fixed for her before the accident" he says with sadness in his voice. I kneel down next to him the ring still in my hand and he looks up at me. "Mom would have loved Ari son" he smiles. "She is something special. When do you plan on asking here?"

"Well dad, I don't know, today would have been a good day seeing as it's her birthday, but I won't be able to do that because I need to get the ring fixed." I tell him

"Well that still may be possible son. I know a man up in Port Angeles that would be able to help you out. Just mention who you are he will help you but you better go now to get there early." He says locking the box and putting it back. He hands me a card that has the address to the store on it and he goes back to his carving room. I go and get showered and dressed heading out. I make the long drive to Port Angeles and find the store. I walk into the store and an older man walks out of the back room.

"Can I help you young man?" he asks.

"Um yes, my name is Jacob Black, I am in need of getting a ring fixed up to have it for tonight." I say pulling the box out of my pocket.

"Ah," the man smiles. "Billy Black's son, my how you have grown." He says walking to the counter. "What is it that you need fixed?"

I walk to the counter, open the little box and set it on the counter. "It was my mother's ring, dad never got to get it fixed and I wanted to see if you had any unique diamonds to replace it?"

The man gently picks up the ring and examines it and smiles "I remember selling this ring to Billy a long time ago. He too asked for something unique in a ring and this was the ring I showed him. What is it that you think you would like to replace the missing ones?" he says looking at me.

"Well I was wondering if you had anything pink maybe." I say hopefully.

"Hmm I just might have what you are looking for." He says with a smile and walks away setting the ring down. Then comes back with a small box and sets it down. He opens the box and I see a black velvet lined box with a bunch of tiny colored gems mixed together. He pulls out 2 bright pink diamonds and shows them to me. I smile seeing them.

"Those are perfect!" I smile "How long do you think it would take to fix this ring?"

"Hmm give me 2 hours" he says. I nod with a smiles and tell him I will return in two hours. I leave and walk down the street looking at the stores wanting to get something else for her. I don't see anything that I like then I come across this store I have never seen before. It's called Studs and Chains. I walk in and its all dark, reminding me of Hot Topic in the mall, only this has splashes of bright colors everywhere. _Ari would love this store_, I think as I walk around looking. I find a few things I want to get her. I found this black and pink hoodie that has wolf ears attached to the hood (which I find cute and funny), a black shirt that says Being Normal is Overrated, and this top that is stretchy around the top and looks like a dress, it has pink stars all over it and I was told it can either be tired around the neck or worse strapless. As I am walking over to buy the stuff I see baby clothes. I can't help but stop and look at them. I still can't get over that she is pregnant. I see a lot of cute stuff hanging there. I can't help but want to get the ones I see because they are one sale. They each have 2 outfits that come together, one has a black outfit with a cute little wolf on it and the other is brown and a little wolf on it. The second set is all black and with a little skirt on it and a girls skull on the front and the other outfit looked the same only reversed colors. I know they are girl's colors and we don't know what the baby is yet but I can't help but have this strong feeling it's a girl. I take all the stuff to the counter and pay for them I walk around the shops a little longer till the two hours pass. I walk into the store after two hours just as the man walks out of the back.

"Ah Jacob just in time, I just finished" he says I walk over and set my bag down as he shows me the ring. My face lights up in a huge smile.

"It's more than perfect, thank you so much!" I tell him looking at the ring in the box. It looks brand new.

"It was not problem at all." he says closing the box and handing it to me.

"How much do I owe you for this?" I ask.

He just smiles, "Don't worry about it, tell your father I said Hi"

"Really? Wow I don't know what to say. For as an amazing job that you did I need to pay you somehow." I tell him

"I'll make you a deal, you can fix my car for me. It needs a bit of work done that I have been ignoring." He says.

"Ok deal." I smile shaking hands with him.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

I spend a lot of my free time up at the college or in the garage after I had run from Jake's reaction to telling him about me being pregnant. I couldn't handle whatever else he was going to say. Finals are coming up and I spend all the time I can studying and in the music practice rooms. Losing myself into my music. When I am at home working on my mustang no one bothers me in there, poor Paul found that out the hard way as I didn't even look from under the car as I chucked a wrench at him barely missing his head. I said I was sorry later but Krista warned him about going in there when I'm working next time. I took a break from the car since I need more parts. So I am here working on a song, I don't know what it will before yet I just have been working on this melody in my head for a while now. Today is my birthday, can't you see I am jumping for joy… I still haven't talked to Jake. I know he tries to follow me around or sleeps as a wolf near my house. It keeps the imprint pain away at least. I just finish the last note to my new song and I smile. I will need to talk to Leah soon to see if Kylar can work his magic and help me record it. I grab my things and I head out to my car to head home. I feel like I'm being watched. I grip the pocket knife in my purse as I glance around me seeing nothing. I shake it off and quickly get in my car and head home. Once I get home I head inside and walk to my room. I set my stuff down and Aden comes in the room.

"Hey sis Happy birthday!" he says with a smile hugging me. I smile and hug him back. "Thanks" he looks down picking up the music sheets I had finished today.

"How you feeling today?" he asks looking over the music.

"Eh ok I guess." I tell him honestly.

"What have you been writing?" he asks

"Oh nothing just something that has been in my head. I don't have words yet just music." I tell him.

"Oh well I would love to hear it." he says with a smile.

"Well I don't know how I would do that here because I have to go to the college just to do this." I explain to him.

"Hmm come here I have to show you something." He says taking my music with him. I stand there confused and I walk after him to living room towards the sunroom in the back of the house. I walk out there and see Krista standing there next to something covered by a sheet. "You won't have to go to the school anymore to play." He says as he pulls the sheet off and I see an old piano sitting there. I think the Aden had bought it till I see the top of the piano. Tears start to slide down my face as I slide my hand over the smooth sea glass that is all too familiar to me. It was our mother's piano. I had spent hours with her at this piano, and putting the beach glass we found at the beaches on the top to add our own touch to it.

"H…how did you get this Aden?" I ask still looking at the piano as if it will disappear.

"Well it was Krista here who was able to get it, and fix the broken pieces on it from the old house. If it wasn't for her magic it wouldn't have been able to get here." He says with a smile. "Happy Birthday baby sis" he says. I jump into his arms hugging him crying. Then I turn and jump on Krista hugging her and thanking her over and over. "Now I want to hear this" he smiles handing me my sheet music. He and Krista sit on the chairs around me and I see Ava wonder in holding her gift which was a bunch of hello kitty stuff. She smiles at me and sits down too. I open the cover and run my fingers across the keys shaking a little. I start to play, my fingers sliding effortlessly over the keys. Everything else fades as I am playing willing myself not to cry while playing this piano for the first time in ages. When I finish I turn and look at them and they are all smiling and clapping.

"Ari that was beautiful! Do you have words for it yet?" Ava asks.

"No not yet, I'm sure they will come to me soon though." I smile as I shut the cover. We get up and head inside. Everyone in the pack stops by for my birthday. They tell me there is a bon fire tonight as tradition. Ava leaves to go hang with Embry for awhile before the bon fire. Krista is off with Paul. Aden grabs his keys and looks at me sitting in my room.

"You sure you don't want to go hang out with anyone before the fire?" he asks.

"No ill be ok here." I smile looking thought lyrics book.

"Ok see you there then" he says leaving. I flip through the pages as I play the melody in my head. I land on one page and it clicks. I jump off my head and run out to the run room. I set the book next to the music and lift the cover. Hesitating for a minute as I get a flash back of mom and I.

_(Her singing will be in italics_** bold will her the flash backs**_)_

"**Now sweetheart you have to remember, don't force it. Just relax and the music will come to you." Mom says smiling at me. "Now close your eyes."**

I sit there and close my eyes my hands on the keys.

"**Take a deep breath and listen to what your heart is telling you to play."**

I open my eyes and start to play

"_Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are long<em>

'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy"<p>

"**Baby that was wonderful! You are going to have people mesmerized at your music one day! Have them begging you to write things for just them" my mom laughs.**

"_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I, I<br>I look at you_

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I, I  
>I look at you"<p>

"**This is the prettiest piano in the world mama" I say placing the last piece of beach glass on the top in place. **

"**Yes it is baby girl. Yes it is" she smiles kissing my head.**

"_When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone"_

"**Baby what is wrong?" My mom asks walking over to the piano where I am sitting crying.**

"**No boys like me! They think I waste my time with dumb music and drawings and things like that." I say sniffing as tears roll down my cheeks. "No one will ever like me"**

"**Now baby that is not true! One day you will find someone who will love you for you. Love your music, your drawings and love your unique self. You will see, you will find your perfect prince charming. You will fit together like the sun and the moon." She smiles hugging me and brushing my tears away.**

"**I love you mom" I say hugging her tight.**

Tears start to fall down my face as I keep singing. I put my whole self into playing.

"_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I, I<br>I look at you_

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I, I  
>I look at you"<p>

"**What are you thinking about mom?" I look up at her as she leans on her arms in the top of the piano.**

"**Oh nothing sweetheart, just how much 'I'm going to love watching you years from now, showing your own little girls the things I have shown you. Sharing your talents with them." She smiles, tears shining in her eyes as she thinks about it.**

"**Oh mom." I smile and reach up holding her hand. "You will still be able to show them things too you know." I smile.**

"**I know baby, but I will get more joy out of watching you do it." she smiles and kisses my hand.**

The tears start to heavily fall down my face as I keep singing out my heart to her.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I had heard her start singing as I was nearing he house. silently walk up to the back door of the sun room standing in the doorway just listening to her sing. Seeing the tears roll down her face as well.

"_You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<br>All I need  
>Every breath that I breathe<br>Don't you know you're beautiful  
>Yeah yeah<em>

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I, I  
>I look at you<p>

I look at you  
>Yeah<br>Whoa-oh  
>You appear just like a dream to me"<p>

When she is done she sits there and shuts the cover then lays her head against it and cries. It breaks my heart to see hear crying like that. I hear her whisper.

"I love you mom"

I wait a few minutes then I walk into the back door. "…Ari?" I say softly. Her head pops up and she looks over at me. "Baby...That was beautiful." I tell her stepping towards her.

"How long were you standing there?" she asks me.

"I heard it all as I got closer to here. I have only been standing here for the end of it. You wrote that didn't you?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes" she says sniffing her nose and wiping her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask her kneeling down next to her.

"It's just…the memories kept flooding back to me while playing this. This was my mom's piano. Krista was able to fix it and bring it here." She stands up wiping her tears. "I helped her do this when I was little." She says touching the top of the piano. I get up and look and see pieces of colorful beach glass all put together like a puzzle glued down.

"Wow this is beautiful." I touch the smooth pieces of glass with my finger tips. "You and your mom did this?"

"Yeah, we use to pick up beach glass all the time and we had enough to do this one day so we did it." she smiles, her eyes still wet with tears. I look at her and smile I take her hand and I pull her to me and hug her, holding her in my arms.

"Baby, I have missed you badly. Why did you run off right after you told me? You didn't even give me a chance to say anything." I say as I pull away from her just enough to look down into her eyes.

She bits her lip and looks down. "I was scared cause of your reaction Jake. I didn't know what to think. You sounded angry and I didn't want you to yell at me or tell me to get rid of it or anything like that." She says. I lift her chin so she looks up at me.

"I wouldn't have yelled at you. I was just frustrated and that news shocked me. I would never tell you to get rid of something that we made together from out love. I know this isn't the idlest time for a baby but we will make it work." I tell her reassuring her. "We will talk more later ok?" She nods and I lean down and kiss her lips. "Now Birthday girl, I think it is time we got you down to your bon fire with everyone."

She nods rubbing her eyes a bit, "ok but let me change first." She says pulling away from me and walking in the house. I look at the piano again and touch the smooth beach glass. I turn and walk into the house and towards her room. I see her in front of her mirror now in black leggings and a long black and gray top that hangs off her one shoulder, a white tank top under it. She is trying to fix her black lined eyes to hide any hint that she was crying. She turns to me and smile "ok ready" she says taking my hand then stops "wait…" she walks away to her nightstand next to the bed and picks up something and fastens it around her neck, and puts her bracelet one her wrist. She walks back over to me and smiles "Now I'm ready" she says. I smile seeing the necklace she put on was the one I gave her that was my mother's. I lead her out to my car and we head for the beach. We get there and I come around the car and open her door. She smiles and takes my hand getting out of the car. Demon and Dakota come running up to us jumping all over us. Ari laughs leaning down to greet them. "Who brought them?" she asks looking at me.

"I did" Krista says walking over and hugging Ari with Paul behind her.

"Happy Birthday lil sis" Paul says hugging her.

"Thanks" she smiles and takes my hand again. We start to walk towards the crowd of people, tables of food and gifts. Ari gets passed around by everyone in the pack. I finger the box in my jean pocket wondering when I should do it. Sam walks over to me handing me a drink.

"So everything ok with you two now?" he asks.

"Yeah, she told me she ran because of how I reacted, but I told her she didn't give me time to say anything to her." I look at him them over at her to see all the girls surrounding her. I hear Emily ask her if she is showing yet. Ari lifts the bottom of her shirt slightly to reveal her small bump. I can't help but smile never seeing it myself before.

"Well I am happy everything is fixed now. Oh and don't tell anyone but, Emily and I are too…" he says. I look at him a little confused then I see him nod his head towards Ari. I think for a second and then look back at him getting it.

"Really? Congrats bro!" I tell him quietly.

"Thanks, we just found out this morning but we are not going to tell anyone else yet, today is for Ari." He says with a smile. "SO rumor has it you asking her tonight."

"Yeah, not going to lie I am nervous about it even thought I shouldn't be." I tell him.

"We are all nervous when we ask, it's just a guy thing I guess." He smiles.

"Ok gifts first!" Emily announces to everyone. I walk over with Sam. Emily and Leah sit Ari right in the middle of everyone and Ava right next to her. She sits down in the sand and I walk over and sit behind her on the driftwood log Embry does the same behind Ava. She looks back at me and smiles leaning back against me. She sits back up as the first gifts are places in front of her and Ava. I watch as she opens her gifts. She gets shirts and body wash stuff from Sue, Leah got her a shirt that says Alpha Bitch, and Ava Pack Bitch. They both laugh reading it. Emily and Sam got her an Album that is filled with all the pictures that we have all taken since she moved here. Krista and Paul gave her a gift card to Hot Topic and Dad carved her this beautiful keepsake box. Ava got one that was smaller but similar. Ari gets up and hugs my dad. She sits back down and gets the last gift which is from me. She opens it and pulls out the Hoodie with the ears and she giggles at it. She puts it on and pulls the hood up. Everyone laughs and she giggles and looks back at me and smiles. She pulls out the two shirts I got her and holds them up looking at them.

"I love them Jake! Thank you" she smiles and kisses me. She takes the hoodie back off and puts it back in the bag. I had left the other things I got at home to give to her later one. She goes and tells everyone thanks. I look over at my dad and he nods towards the beach. I nod back and look at Emily and she nods and tells some of the guys to go grab more wood. I walk over to Ari.

"Hey take a walk with me?" I ask her. She smiles and takes my hand. I walk her down the beach still in sight but out of complete hearing range. I stop and look out at the water with her.

* * *

><p>(APOV)<p>

"I love this spot on the beach" he says to me.

"Why is that?" I smile looking at him.

"Because this is where it all started. Our first walk down the beach, when I asked you out, our first kiss, when you told me about our baby." He looks down and me and smiles.

"Yeah this spot has a lot of memories." I look at him

"I want to add more to this spot." He turns and stands in front of me his back to the water. "Ari you have changed my life so much since the day I first saw you pulling boxes out of the back of your truck when your bright blue eyes caught mine. You have turned my life upside down and back again, and I wouldn't change anything at all." he reaches into his pocket and I stand there frozen as I see him drop to one knee. I bring a hand to my face thinking oh my god! "I thought I loved you then but I love you even more than that now. Our love grows stronger every day. I plan on showing you my love you for the rest of our lives. Ariana will you Marry Me?" he opens a little wooden box to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with white and pink diamonds set in it. Tears well up in my eyes and I find myself unable to speak. A smile spreads across my face and I nod my head yes.

"..Yes! Yes Jake!" I finally manage to say. She smiles and slides the ring on my finger standing up. I look at the ring on my hand then I look at up at him jumping into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him tight. "I love you Jake!" I say into his neck.

"I love you too Ari" he says holding me tight and kisses me. We hear cheers from down the beach. He places be back on the ground and we both turn and look. We see the whole back sitting there watching. We laugh and I look back at him and smile. We walk hand in hand back down the beach to the pack. Everyone passes her around again to look at her ring. Jake's dad gets to her last as I show up behind her.

"I am so happy for you and Jake. My Sarah would be proud to have you in our family" he says with tears shining in his eyes. I lean down and hug Billy. Everyone soon after gets in line for food and scatters around the fire. The night goes on and everyone slowly starts to leave. I fall asleep against Jake and the next thing I know I feel myself being carried. I move and open my eyes and I see Jake.

"Shh just go back to sleep baby." He says walking through a dark house. He lays me down on a bed, his bed. I can smell his scent all over. He pulls my shoes off and long shirt off leaving me in my tank top and leggings. I lay back on the bed I hear him changing and he climbs in with me.

"What about my stuff?" I ask him sleepily

"Aden took it back down worry." He says kissing my head. He places his hand on my tummy and I open my eyes and look at him again and smile.

"I saw you with the girls showing them." He says. Sits up slightly and pulls my tank top up just below my chest and places his warm hand on my tummy. I watch him and he leans down and kisses it with gently butterfly kisses. He then lies down and pulls me into his arms. I smile and close my eyes falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is it for this chapter. It's a little shorter than the others but I wanted to get it out faster. I am going to work on the next chapter and hopefully finish some for the other stories too.<strong>


	17. another AN

Hello all my readers! Yes I have appeared again!... sorry for such the delay in all my stories...life just seems to get in the way A LOT. Being a full time Automotive student, working on a Ford certification, working, now running my own craft business (yay me! you should check that out too :) ) and everything else going on, things get rough.. I know you were all expecting another chapter but for the moment its just an A/N that im adding to all my stories. But don't get sad. i am currently typing chapters for most of my stories as we speak. I want to try and get a few chapters typed so I can post them every few days. I will admit I have had some writers block too for while for some of my stories. So this is another reason I am writing the little note. (that I don't like to add often) I want to hear from my fans. :) While I have my outlines written I want to know your ideas too. Your ideas are like sparks to my fire of creativity. So PLEASE send me any wild and crazy idea you have. Or anything you would like/hope to see in the story. No matter how far ahead in the future it will be. :) you WILL be credited for anything I use too! ALSOOO I have a facebook page completely dedicated to my Fan fictions. So like the page, I will post all pictures, updates and previews on that page. And it would be easier to hear from you all for your questions and ideas and anything else :)

Here is the link (just add the dots ) to the page for you all:)

** pages/White-Wolf-Princess-10-Fan-Fictions/13556996 3317727**

and here is the link to my business. Getting close to Halloween and I take orders for anything :) and I can ship anywhere :)

** WhiteWolfHomemadeCrafts**

-WhiteWolf-

If you have trouble with the links just message me and ill send you a link.


End file.
